Gine Returns
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: [Sequel to Gine: Mother of Goku] Age 782, Gine finds herself in a strange new world, a strange new time. New allies and friends are found, a heartwarming family reunion is experianced; and deadly foes return. Prepare to see Gine go beyond the limit to protect her new life on Earth, prepare to see a battle of gods!
1. Chapter 1

[Age 782]

Gine laid uncouncious in the middle of a grassy wasteland; plateus scattered about in the distance, the odd boulder here and there, and mountains off in the distance. Gine was still very much dressed in her iconic Saiyan attire; her sleeveless blue jumpsuit with her red armbands over her forearms and white boots on her feet, and her green and black Saiyan armor with gold shoulder straps and no flaps at the waist all still intact from her previous adventures. She lacked any Scouter this time though. Gine twitched her fingers as she began to stir from uncounciousness, slowly opening her eyes and groaning as she pushed herself up from the ground. Her vision was blurred and she found herself unable to clearly define where she was. Gine shuck her head a couple of times before looking around again, her vision becoming clearer over time. As she looked around; Gine noticed the environment she found herself in was much different from where she was last, Kuriza's ship also nowhere to be seen.

"Where am I? How did...?" Gine groand. She continued to look around at the plain she found herself in, the clear blue sky above allowing the sun to shine gently down on her. There was even a few flowers scattered around the grassy fields. Gine folded her arms and frowned as she tried to figure out where exactly she was. "This can't be Planet Tech-Tech..." Gine muttered. She rubbed her chin as she thought. "Hmm... maybe, just maybe, that was a time distortion... I can't think of anything else that might explain it, Trunks should know more... but where is he? Well, I guess when I was sent to is just as important as where..." Gine continued. She took one last look around before sighing in disappointment at not knowing where she was. "At least the Planet looks nice enough... better go see if I can find any locals..." Gine mumbled, flying off into the sky and leaving a trail of energy behind her as she flew along.

[Capsule Corp]

Vegeta leaned against the wall near the entrance to Capsule Corp as he waited for Trunks, his arms folded as usual and his trademark frown on his face.

"Trunks! I may have agreed to take you out to get a few new of your 'toys' and 'games' but that does not mean I must also be patient." Vegeta shouted up the stairs. Kid Trunks came running down with an entire backpack full of empty capsules, ready for the day out. Vegeta sighed and shuck his head. "Why do I always have to take you out... and how many capsules!? Are you going to buy the entire shopping mall!?" Vegeta followed up. Kid Trunks chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, come on dad, you know enjoy hanging out with me." Kid Trunks smiled. Vegeta grated his teeth.

"Never insinuate such a thing, now come on, I don't have all day... and besides, your mother will yell at me for going out in my armor again if she catches us, and I am not wearing that shirt in public." Vegeta snapped.

"Heh, the strange thing is, that pink is actually a good color on you dad." Kid Trunks chuckled. Vegeta's frown intensified before dying down a little bit.

"I'll just take the compliment..." Vegeta mumbled.

"So, dad... when can you teach me how to transform into a Super Saiyan God?" Kid Trunks inquired as they exited the house. Vegeta chuckled to himself and shuck his head.

"Now that's funny..." Vegeta replied.

"That didn't answer my question..." Kid trunks responded.

"When you're older..." Vegeta smirked.

"You say that about a lot of things." Kid Trunks sighed.

[Wastelands]

Piccolo was stood atop a lone rock spire, arms folded and cape flowing in the wind as he looked out into the horizon. He was completely alone as to be expected and was just out in the wastelands to relax as always, having popped in a short meditation period earlier. Piccolo looked over his shoulder after his attention was brought to a mysterious new Power Level that he could sense.

"Hmm... I don't think that is good... I'll go check it out..." Piccolo muttered. He blasted off into the sky, leaving behind a stream of energy as he flew off into the distance; a sonic boom bursting out behind him as he easily broke the sound barrier.

[Goku's House]

Goku and Goten walked out of the house, a backpack on both of their backs. Goten looked up to his father and smiled, Goku smiled back.

"Thanks for taking me campin' dad." Goten smiled.

"Heh, any time son. I used to take your brother Gohan camping all the time when he was younger, we'd fit in a good amount of training too when we could." Goku replied.

"Cool." Goten smiled.

"But we can do whatever you want too, anything ya like." Goku informed.

"Sweet, I'd actually like to train too when we're out." Goten replied.

"Fine by me, hey, you wanna go see King Kai later?" Goku smiled back.

"Sounds great!" Goten responded.

"Sweet! We got a plan!" Goku replied.

[Wastelands]

Gine landed on a plateu and folded her arms with a frown, looking around the at the area. She'd been flying for a good amount of time and still hadn't found any settlement or people.

"Damn, there's no way this planet is devoid of life! Where is everyone? Grr, this is starting to get on my nerves now..." Gine grumbled. Piccolo slowly hovered down onto a taller plateu behind Gine, arms folded as he landed. Piccolo noticed Gine's armor and tail, instantly knowing she was a Saiyan.

"Another Saiyan? Frieza did a worst job than we thought... now who could this be?" Piccolo grumbled. Gine heard Piccolo and looked over her shoulder.

"A Namekian...? Excuse me, do you know where I am? What planet this is?" Gine called out to Piccolo.

"You don't know where you are...? How'd you even get here in that case?" Piccolo replied.

"I have no idea..." Gine admitted.

"Hum... interesting. Well... this planet is called Earth..." Piccolo informed. Gine's eyes widened and she froze up in a state of shock.

"Ea... Earth!?" Gine exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Earth... after all these years...?" Gine spoke in amazement.

"You've been looking for Earth?" Piccolo inquired.

"Yes, I sent my son here when he was a baby... do you know of any Saiyans on this planet? Do you know my son?" Gine replied.

"I know two... and I can guess which one you mean... I've got a good read on you, I don't sense any evil in you; but you're hiding something from me I know it. There's something you have, and it feels very familear..." Piccolo informed.

"You can sense I can transform into a Super Saiyan...?" Gine doubtfully asked.

"I thought as much... I remember the short time when a Super Saiyan was a legendary thing, now everyone seems to be able to transform." Piccolo nodded.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not even sure I can transform again though, I needed a lot of anger to transform... It didn't come from a desire to be stronger, it came from a need to save my friends... I don't know if I can do it again of my own will..." Gine admitted.

"Trust me, you will. Go for it now, see if you can still do it." Piccolo replied. Gine seemed hesitant at first but then nodded to Piccolo and clenched her fists as she began to charge up her energy. Her blue aura flared in action around; writhing and crackling like an uncontrollable flame, the ground cracking around Gine as the winds from her aura kicked up a dust storm. Gine grated her teeth as her hair swipped and swapped between being in its normal style and being black like typical Saiyans to being golden and upturned. Her aura switched from blue to gold like her hair, with her tail turning from brown to gold too, as she let out a excessively loud scream as she reached her Super Saiyan form once again. As the dust settled Gine took a sigh of relief and cracked her knuckles.

"I guess I still have it..." Gine noted.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, you seem to be confused about your whereabouts... how did you get here?" Piccolo questioned.

"What's the year?" Gine inquired.

"Age 782..." Piccolo answered.

"Wow... he must be 45 by now... I can't believe this... anyway, I asked because I believe I got here by time travel, as crazy as that sounds..." Gine replied.

"Hmm, why do I believe you..." Piccolo responded.

"You have experiance with time travel?" Gine inquired.

"Not personally, but I knew this Half-Saiyan who did..." Piccolo informed.

"So, can you help me find my son?" Gine inquired.

"Sure, I'll take you to the other Z Fighters and we can get you straight to your son, this'll be a hell of a day for everyone... now where is Goku?" Piccolo smiled.

"You know Goku? You must be one of his friends, Trunks told me about him... he's the hero of Earth, right? Trunks was this guy who came from the future to help me out in the past... literally, the past." Gine interjected.

"Trunks hey? Well, now I can trust you if Trunks went to help you out." Piccolo commented.

"You know Trunks? He must be quite the adventurer then." Gine smiled.

"You have no idea." Piccolo chuckled.

"Alright then, let's get moving." Gine replied. Piccolo nodded and flew off, Gine blasting off into the sky too, following the Namekian closely as they flew off into the distance.

[Wilderness]

Goku was busy setting up a tent (with great difficulty, after all, he is Goku) as Goten collected firewood in the area. Goku picked up the instruction guide from his backpack once again and studying it closely as he scratched his head in confusion. Goten walked back up the hill with a stack of atleast 100 logs in his arms, looking out from the side as Goku picked up a piece of the tent construction kit and looked at it and the heavily mis-shapen tent with confusion.

"Now that can't be right, I'm sure I followed the instructions correcty this time... maybe I should have asked Bulma for a ready made tent or something after all..." Goku sighed as he scratched his head. Goten placed the stack of over 100 logs down and walked over to his dad. He looked at what was supposed to be a tent and scratched his head., unbeknowingly perfectly mimicking his father as they stood side by side.

"Is this the tent dad?" Goten asked.

"I have no idea son..." Goku admitted, shrugging. "Oh well, we can worry about this later, how about that trip to see King Kai I promised ya?" Goku smiled.

"Sure thing dad." Goten smiled back. Goku nodded and placed his left hand on Goten's head before performing Instant Transmission, the two disappearing in a flash. It wasn't long before Piccolo and Gine flew overhead, looking around for Goku.

"I sensed him a moment ago, where'd he wonder off to this time?" Piccolo grumbled.

"Are you talking about Kakarot?" Gine asked.

"Yeah... uh, come on, I know of other places he might be... He ain't home because he told me he was going camping, so he might be seeing the others first before he settles out here... and Kame House is the last place we're going to..." Piccolo replied.

"What's wrong with this 'Kame House' place?" Gine inquired.

"Nothing wrong with the house, it's the guy who owns it..." Piccolo non-chalently commented. Gine scratched her head in confusion.

"I don't understand..." Gine replied.

"You don't want to..." Piccolo responded without even looking.

"So, how do you know Kakarot?" Gine inquired.

"Well, I've known him for years... we were pretty big 'rivals' in the begining... then I helped him save the Earth from Raditz, I went on to train his first son Gohan, who's like the little brother I never had in human terms, and we became better allies as time went on." Piccolo informed.

"I'm sorry about my son Raditz..." Gine replied.

"Don't blame yourself whatever you do... I'm kinda the one who made the shot... with a bit of collatoral in the process..." Piccolo admitted.

"Well, please don't feel like I'll have any malice towards you for it, I understand what Kakarot and you had to do, I'm just very disappointed with Raditz for what he did... I guess the needs of the many outway the needs of the few..." Gine responded.

"Thanks... I can tell where 'Kakarot' gets his kind heart from, and Gohan and Goten... you ain't like other Saiyans that's for sure." Piccolo smiled. Gine smiled back and nodded. "Alright, off to Capsule Corp." Piccolo followed up before he and Gine picked up speed and blasted off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

[Capsule Corp]

Piccolo and Gine landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp, Gine looking around at the futuristic city she found herself in.

"Well, this is a nice change of scenery." Gine spoke. Piccolo walked up to Capsule Corp with Gine following close behind. Piccolo stopped at the door and knocked as gently as he could, as not to break the door in the process. It wasn't long before Bulma answered the door.

"Oh, Piccolo. Nice to see you, please, come in. Oh, I see you have a friend with you. Hi, I'm Bulma." Bulma greeted, looking over to Gine and smiling. Gine smiled back.

"Hi, my name's Gine. I'm a Saiyan." Gine replied.

"This is the 1st time I've seen a female Saiyan, you know, I am jealous of how you Saiyans keep your hair in such great condition no matter what. Please come in." Bulma chuckled. Piccolo and Gine entered Capsule Corp and followed Bulma to the living room. "Please take a seat, can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Bulma followed up, showing Piccolo and Gine to some seats.

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine." Gine smiled.

"A glass of water would be fine Bulma." Piccolo spoke. Bulma nodded and sent for a robot to get Piccolo a glass of water. Bulma sat down in another seat facing Piccolo and Gine.

"So, how did you find your way here? Is there someone you're looking for?" Bulma inquired.

"Yes, I'm looking for my son." Gine informed.

"Well, you won't have to look for long, there's only two full blooded Saiyans on this planet..." Bulma trailed off when Piccolo interjected.

"Kakarot..." Piccolo interjected. Bulma was confused by Piccolo calling Goku by his Saiyan name but a look from Piccolo made it clear to Bulma he intended to keep Goku's identity a secret for now.

"And my dear Vegeta... he should be back soon actually, out shopping with our darling son." Bulma smiled.

"Prince Vegeta...?" Gine stuttered.

"That's correct." Bulma replied.

"I, I didn't know you were married to royalty ma'am, I humbly apologise if I seemed informal or rude at any time." Gine quickly checked herself, taking a half bow to Bulma. Bulma laughed warmly.

"Oh, please. I don't care about that stuff, no need to fear me or anything, I'm just a normal woman after all... it's the others who aren't if you catch my drift." Bulma chuckled. Gine let out a sigh of relief. The door to Capsule Corp could be heard opening again and two pairs of feet could be heard walking in. Vegeta and Kid Trunks rounded the corner. Gine had a look of confusion upon her face when she saw Kid Trunks standing there.

"I was wrong, he didn't buy the entire mall, he bought the entire district..." Vegeta sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Vegeta, we have guests." Bulma interjected.

"Wonderful, I'll get the biscuits..." Vegeta sarcastically remarked.

"Can I have a biscuit dad?" Kid Trunks inquired.

"Only if you train..." Vegeta replied non-chalently.

"Did you seriously go out in your armor again!?" Bulma interrupted.

"And it begins!" Vegeta threw his arms in the air.

"Don't you take that tone with me." Bulma retorted, standing up. As Vegeta and Bulma began to bicker, Kid Trunks side stepped away over to Piccolo.

"This always happens when dad goes out like that, it'll be over in a few seconds... who's the pretty lady?" Kid Trunks spoke to Piccolo.

[Toki Toki City]

Future Trunks looked up from a Time Scroll.

"Is that me!? Screwing me over!? I'm going to strangle me!" Future Trunks snapped.

[Present]

Gine still looked at Kid Trunks with confusion but blushed with embaressment at the compliment from Kid Trunks.

"Is... is your name Trunks by any chance...?" Gine inquired.

"The one and only, you must of heard of my heroics from the tales they tell about me, what can I say; i'm kind of a big deal on Earth, as a matter of fact, I might just be the strongest kid in the universe..." Kid Trunks noticed Piccolo giving him a condescending look.

"Do you really believe your own hype that much?" Piccolo questioned.

"I am the hype!" Kid Trunks retorted.

[Toki Toki City]

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

[Present Time]

"So... you have an older brother with the same name... right...?" Gine scratched her head.

"Nope, just a baby sister who won't stop crying... then again, I guess babys do that..." Kid Trunks informed. Gine looked at Kid Trunk with bewilderment. Piccolo leaned over.

"There's two of him... the one from the future... and you know the rest..." Piccolo whispered to Gine.

"So, what happened...?" Gine muttered, still in bewilderment.

"Vegeta...Vegeta happened." Piccolo answered.

"Damn straight! I'm always fixing problems!" Vegeta shouted out from the hallway.

"I learned from the best to be the best..." Kid Trunks smirked.

[Toki Toki City]

"WWWHHHYYY!?"

[King Kai's Planet]

Goku and Goten walked over to King Kai's house, King Kai himself walking out to greet them.

"Hi King kai! I just came to visit with Goten!" Goku smiled.

"Uh..." King Kai was surprised to see Goku had come to visit when his mother was on Earth right now.

"So I thought we could just all hang out for a bit and..." Goku followed up.

"Goku...?" King Kai trailed off.

"Maybe get some training in..." Goku continued.

"Goku...?" King Kai questioned.

"Ooh a monkey!" Goten interjected, looking over to Bubbles.

"Goku." King Kai frowned.

"Yeah King Kai?" Goku smiled.

"Your mother is on Earth..." King Kai informed. Everybody was silent, Goku seeming to have frozen up. Goten and King kai looked at him with concern. "Goku...?" King Kai spoke again.

"Mommy..." Goku squeaked.

[Capsule Corp]

"So... you travel far?" Vegeta awkwardly questioned Gine.

"Yes Prince Vegeta, I've been looking for Earth for many years. I do hope Raditz was not a burden to you on your journeys, and I must compliment your power and home. Truly befitting of you Prince Vegeta." Gine took a half bow before Vegeta in respect. Vegeta looked around at Bulma and Piccolo slightly confused.

"She's Kakarot's mother." Piccolo informed. Vegeta's face lit up like a kid in a candy shop.

"Indeed... indeed..." Vegeta smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku hesitantly walked up to Capsule Corp, with Goten having to push his father along from time to time as he kept on stopping and worrying about the whole occasion of finally meeting his mother. It came to a point where Goten was pushing with all of his might but Goku wouldn't budge; standing there with sweat dripping down the side of his face and messing with his hair as if he worried his mother might think it was out of place.

"Oh, what is she like...? Is she mean...? I hope she isn't mean, nah, she can't be mean; King Kai told me the others are helping her. What about my dad? Is my dad with her? Is my dad alive too? What if he's not? Is she constantly sad? Oh I hope mom isn't sad..." Goku yammered on and on in an anxious tone. Goten fell to his knees out of breath and gave up on pushing his father. Goku looked down at Goten. "Why are you on the floor Goten? Are you worried about seeing your grandma? You can hide behind me if you're scared." Goku followed up. Goten looked at Goku with a 'seriously?' expression. "Oh you're the reason I was moving back there, sorry little buddy." Goku smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok dad..." Goten sighed.

The door to Capsule Corp opened up and Goku and Goten walked inside. Gine and the others were all sat down when Gine looked up to see Goku standing in the doorway to the living room, looking in and directly at her. Gine and Goku continued to stare at each other in silence.

"Mom...?" Goku spoke. Gine stood up from the couch and walked over to her son. Gine smiled weakly and Goku smiled back, embracing each other in a hug. Everybody except Vegeta smiled, with the Prince of 4 full blooded Saiyans left alive just looking away, pretending everything was normal.

"You look just like your father..." Gine smiled, placing her hand on her son's cheek. Goku smiled back. "He was a good guy in the end Kakarot..." Gine reassured.

"I believe you mom." Goku smiled. Goten popped his head around ftom behind Goku's leg and looked at Gine. Gine noticed Goten out of the corner of her eye.

"I think there's a mini-you behind your leg Kakarot." Gine smiled.

"Say hello to your grandmother Goten." Goku spoke to Goten. Goten hesitantly stepped out from behind Goku and looked up at his grandmother. Gine kneeled down and smiled at her grandson.

"Ain't you just the cutest thing..." Gine chuckled, rubbing Goten's head. Goten laughed as Gine rubbed his head before giving his grandmother a hug. Gine picked Goten up and hugged him back, gently throwing him and down in her arms as he laughed. Gine gave Goten another hug before putting him back down and patting his head.

"He ain't the only one mom, there's his older brother Gohan too." Goku smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him." Gine smiled.

"Grandma? You keep calling dad Kakarot yet dad's name is Goku, what is a Kakarot? Is that some kind of vegetable?" Goten interjected.

"Wait, Kakarot is Goku?" Gine tilted her head in confusion. Piccolo stepped up.

"I wanted to keep it a secret until the time was right." Piccolo informed.

"Sounds like everybody did, even Trunks..." Gine replied.

"What did I do?" Kid Trunks scratched his head as he stood next to Bulma and Vegeta.

"I think she met the other you..." Bulma responded.

"Oh, I guess I must be stronger then because she seemed amazed when she saw me, then again I am the Trunkster..." Kid Trunks replied.

[Toki Toki City]

"Urrgh... this is a better future? I went back for this?" Future Trunks rubbed his eyes.

"The greater good..." The Supreme Kai of Time reminded.

"Yeah, greater good, all that... if I slap him will I feel it?" Future Trunks questioned.

"No, you will however create a rip in space and time... kidding... kidding..." The Supreme Kai smirked.

"Urrgh..." Future Trunksv sighed.

"Oh come on, you still got plenty of chance, take her someplace nice when you go back, see a movie..." The Supreme Kai of Time taunted.

"Why do I take this...?" Future trunks rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm your boss." Supreme Kai folded her arms.

[Present Time]

"So, did actually surpass a Super Saiyan?" Gine inquired.

"Oh yeah, there's tons more than just Super Saiyan. Here, I'll show you..." Goku replied. Gine nodded. "This is a Super Saiyan..." Goku transformed into SSJ1. "This is an ascended Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2..." He jumped to SSJ2. "And this... is to go even further beyond..." Goku smirked.

"Not in the house dammit!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Vegeta, calm down, I can transform with no issues now, remember?" Goku smiled. Vegeta frowned and leaned back against the wall, folding his arms. "Anyway, I call this Super Saiyan 3." Goku spoke to Gine, transforming into SSJ3.

"Amazing... I... I never thought such power was possible..." Gine stuttered at the presence of such power.

"Oh that's nothing; now comes the really good stuff..." Goku smirked, reverting to his base form. Gine scratched her head in confusion. Goku's blue aura turned bright red as he turned into a Super Saiyan God, his eyes and hair turning red along with his aura, also becoming thinner thjan before. "You can't sense my energy I know but trust me, this really dwarfs Super Saiyan 3. Oh, and there's one more..." Goku informed.

"Really?" Gine gasped. Goku smiled and nodded. His hair and eyes turned bright blue and his hair spiked up as if he had transformed into a Super Saiyan 1.

"This is an advanced form of Super Saiyan God... you could call it ascended Super Saiyan God, or even Super Saiyan God 2." Goku informed.

"Amazing... Trunks wasn't kidding when he mentioned the growth of prodigies, and you only have a fraction of what I supposedly have..." Gine stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Goku inquired, intrigued by Gine's words.

"The Trunks from another future... he saved me and Vegeta's brother Tarble in the past... during that battle I became a Super Saiyan myself, but after it was over, he told me I was a prodigy; a being with unlimited potential and the ability to reach unrivalled power in such short amounts of time with enough harsh training..." Gine informed.

"Whoah... amazing! We gotta try this all out! You gotta show me what you can do mom!" Goku was giddy with excitement.

"But she can't just jump into something like 100X gravity or even 300X gravity, even if she is a so called prodigy; even I Vegeta had to work my way up, and I'm the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta interjected. Goku rubbed his chin as thought about it all.

"I know! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber! You can fit a year's worth of training in there in just 1 day." Goku exclaimed.

"That thing may just rival my gravity chamber!" Vegeta warned.

"Yeah, but at least mom could better control her training instead of just jumping to 100X gravity." Goku replied.

"I was never the fighting type before, hell I worked in a meat factory for years, but ever since Planet Tech-Tech I think something has awoken inside of me... and now seeing all of you guys as strong as this, I don't want to be a burden when trouble appears, I want to be strong enough to fight evenly alongside you guys." Gine informed.

"Now that's spirit." Goku smiled.

"I suppose with enough motivation you may get stronger..." Vegeta sighed.

"Is there any spare armor or clothes before we leave for this Hyperbolic Time Chamber? This armor was a gift from your father, Kakarot, I don't want to damage it." Gine inquired.

"Take a set of mine, I got hundreds of the things anyway." Vegeta interjected.

"Thank you very much Prince Vegeta." Gine took a half-bw. Goku scratched his head in confusion.

"Kakarot, why aren't you bowing?" Gine frowned.

"It's just Vegeta..." Goku shrugged. Vegeta grated his teeth before calming dwn and smirking.

"Do not worry yourself Gine, I've given up with Kakarot, I just take the pleasure of being his rival." Vegeta informed.

"That reminds me, Vegeta; how about you, me, mom, Goten, and Trunks all go camping together after mom finishes training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goku smiled. Vegeta was about to object when he saw Kid Trunks look at him with a begging expression, and Bulma look at him with a condescending glare. Vegeta sighed.

"Fine..." Vegeta spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

[Dende's Lookout]

Goku; Goten, Piccolo and Gine landed on the lookout. Gine was now dressed in Saiyan attire completely identical to what Vegeta wore, in preparation for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Dende and Mr Popo came to greet the group as soon as they noticed their arrival.

"Hey Goku, long time no see." Dende smiled.

"Hi Dende, long time no see indeed." Goku smiled back.

"Who's your friend?" Dende inquired, looking over to Gine.

"This is my mom, Gine." Goku introduced her to Dende Gine smiling and waving at the Namekian.

"Nice to meet you, my son tells me you're the guardian of Earth." Gine spoke.

"That I am." Dende nodded.

"We just popped by to see if mom could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to test something out." Goku informed.

"Sure, go right ahead, but as always there's only enough supplies to last her two years in there, so she'll have to come out after a couple of days so we can restock." Dende replied.

"It's ok, if everything is correct, I won't need any longer than a year. I'll spend 6 months honing my Super Saiyan form to perfection and then the other 6 to working on my base form. If I really am a 'prodigy' then that should about do it." Gine replied. Dende nodded.

"Prodigy hey? Sounds like this could be interesting." Mr Popo interjected.

"Well, enter when you wish." Dende smiled. The group walked towards the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mr Popo opened the door and Gine was able to get a view of the endless void inside. Gine turned to Goku and smiled.

"See you in a year... well, it'll only be a day for you..." Gine spoke. She gave Goku a hug before taking a Capsule containing all of her old Saiyan attire from Goku and giving a hug to Goten before walking into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku and Goten waved to Gine and she waved back before My Popo closed the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Well, you can come pick her up tommorow." My Popo spoke.

"Feel free to stay a while." Dende offered.

"I'd like to but I really gotta get back to Chi Chi and tell her about everything, and Gohan too. I'm sure Piccolo wouldn't mind staying a while though." Goku smiled. Dende nodded.

"Sure, I'll hang around for a while, you two get back home, actually I'll come and get you both in 24 hours, just to be safe." Piccolo interjected.

"Thanks Piccolo." Goku nodded. Both Goku and Goten nodded to the others before leaving via Instant Transmission.

[Hyperbolic Time Chamber]

Gine set all of her old armor and clothes out in the living quarters of the lone building within the centre of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Taking an apple from a bowl and walking out to the port of the building, Gine took a bite of the apple before admiring the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was truly an endless white void.

"Hmm... if I am a prodigy, then this'll be the best place to train... I can't hold back any longer, I'll have to push myself beyond any limits I might have thought I had before..." Gine muttered to herself. She took another bite of the apple. "Heh, didn't ever see myself as a fighter before, it'll be interesting, nice change of pace I guess..." Gine smiled, transfoming into a Super Saiyan.

[Goku's House]

Goku and Goten walked into the house, to the surprise of Chi Chi and Gohan, who was visiting at the time.

"Goku... Goten... what are you boys doing back from camping so early?" ChiChi questioned.

"I got great news guys..." Goku smiled.

"What is it dad?" Gohan inquired.

"My mom's come to Earth! I finally met my mother! And she's so kind and everything, nothing like any other Saiyan before her. I finally met my mother after all these years... Gohan, you get to meet your grandmother at last!" Goku informed.

"Your mother is alive? And she's a kind Saiyan? Oh Goku, I'm so happy for you!" Chi Chi burst out with joy, giving her husband a hug.

"Thanks Chi Chi, that means alot to me." Goku smiled, patting Chi Chi on the back.

"So where is your mother?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh she's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, turns out I get my excellent power growth rate from her, she's a type of person called a 'prodigy' or something, that's what the alternate future Trunks told her anyway when he saved her in the past, turns out she got here by time travel. So we're just waiting to see what day in there does for her." Goku informed.

"I, I gotta prepare for when she comes here... I... I gotta clean like never before, prepare the finest meal... dress my best!" Chi Chi began to panic. Goku laughed and rubbed his head.

"Oh Chi Chi, don't worry about it, my mother won't care about that stuff, all she'll care about is that I have such a great wife. Besides, we set the camping back 'till tommorow and she's coming with us, along with Vegeta and Trunks." Goku laughed.

"Oh Goku..." Chi Chi smiled at his compliment.

"That sounds great dad, hey, can I go too?" Gohan inquired.

"Of course, you're always welcome to come camping Gohan! But yah better check with your wife first, take it from me!" Goku chuckled. Chi Chi rolled her eyes and everybody else laughed.

[Beerus' Home]

Whis looked over his shoulder after watching a projection from his staff, looking over to Beerus who was sat in a deck chair relaxing with a glass of lemonade.

"Lord Beerus, Goku's mother has finally reappeared, and guess what? She's a prodigy just like Goku himself and Freiza." Whis spoke. Beerus looked up with a bored expression.

"Good for her, am I supposed to do something?" Beerus dryly remarked.

"You could at least be a little more excited." Whis frowned.

"Oh I'm positively riveted!" Beerus joked, taking another sip of his drink.

"She has greater potential than either Goku or Frieza, her power growth greatly exceeds the two of them, she really is one of a kind..." Whis informed.

"Earth... now..." Beerus commanded.

"She's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she won't be out for another 24 hours, and even still; the others have to give her the Super Saiyan God transformation first." Whis replied. Beerus sighed.

"And I was so looking forward to meeting..." Beerus trailed off.

"Gine." Whis interjected.

"That's her... she sounds like quite the woman, I can't wait to meet her when she can become a Super Saiyan God, I have a feeling she'll be even funner than Goku was in our first fight. Be sure to send her my regards while I wait, all the best and all that." Beerus responded. Whis nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

[The next day]

[Dende's Lookout]

Dende and Mr Popo awaited Goku's arrival, with the time for Gine to exit the the Hyperbolic Time Chamber moments away. Piccolo was stood with them and leaning against a tree on the lookout was Vegeta with Kid Trunks by his side. Piccolo looked up to the sky to see Goku flying towards the lookout with Goten and Gohan at his sides. The tio landed on the lookout in front of the others, who greeted them.

"It's about time Gine exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Dende informed.

"Sweet, I can't wait to see how strong my mom can become as a prodigy, Frieza was interesting enough so it'll be quite the experiance I'm guessing." Goku replied. Vegeta was still leaning against the tree frowning as he waited, he mostly doubted that Gine could become nearly as powerful as they were now with just one day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; but something was bugging him about it all the same in the back of his mind. A few more mintues passed before the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened. Gine walked out from the chamber dressed in her trademark Saiyan attire once again; the set that Vegeta had given her having been completely destroyed in the chamber. Everybody looked over to Gine; and Vegeta most of all was caught off by guard. Everybody was left speechless upon sensing Gine's new power, with Vegeta almost trembling.

'Just 1 day in there can do that for her!? I've trained like never before to reach my new base power, and she's biting at my heels with just 1 session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!? This is the power of a prodigy!? I mean, Frieza rivalled us with just 4 months of training but he couldn't control his power; there's no way she's made the same mistake as that fool! Kakarot's Mother has potential I've never seen before! If she keeps it up, she'll outclass both me and Kakarot! Thank god that it took her time to master this power, otherwise she would outclass us!' Vegeta thought frantically to himself, sweat rolling down the side of his face as he was left speechless. Gine looked around at everybody with confusion, why were they all so shocked? Goku walked up to his mother with a joyful smile.

"Amazing, mom!" Goku congratulated her.

"Uh... I can't have gotten that much more powerful..." Gine replied.

"Are you kidding? You're not that far off from me or Vegeta." Goku informed. Goku at this point in time had a Power Level of 94, 000, 000, 000; with Vegeta close behind at 92, 000, 000, 000. Gine's new power had really outclassed the 275, 000 she went in with; having come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with a Power Level of 70, 000, 000, 000. Goten and Gohan walked up to Goku and Gine. "Mom, this is my oldest son Gohan." Goku introduced Gohan to Gine. Gine and Gohan smiled at each other.

"It's so great to meet you, Gohan." Gine smiled.

"You too, Grandma." Gohan smiled back, the two giving each other a hug and Gine patting Gohan on the back.

"Hey, I've got a great idea! Gohan, why don't you spar with your grandma? You'd be the best to test out her new power right now, you two are the closest after all." Goku interjected.

"Sure!" Gohan nodded.

"Ok, sounds like fun." Gine followed up. Gohan nodded to Gine before jumping back and powering up into his Mystic form. Mystic Gohan once had a Power Level of 70, 000, 000, 000 just like Gine in the time when he thought against Super Buu; but the lack of training over the years had dropped his Power Level to 68, 500, 000, 000. Gine got into a fighting stance like Gohan and there was silance on the lookout. Rushing at speeds close to that of the speed of light, Gine and Gohan collided; a shockwave brushing all the plant life on the lookout back with the violent winds.

"Incredible Grandma, so this is the power of a prodigy? I can see where my dad gets his abilities from..." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks Gohan, I used to think I only gave him his kind heart; I guess he gets his bravery and resolve from his father, along with that hair of his. I can sense I passed something onto you and your little brother though..." Gine replied.

"Heh, thanks. Me and Goten always seemed to have some kind of latent power within us; guess I know who to thank now." Gohan chuckled. Gine and Gohan flew higher up into the sky before dashing towards each other again and entering a lightning fast fist brawl, both perfectly countering each other as they flew around the lookout, the others looking up to see them fly frantically around as they sparred. Vegeta grated his teeth.

'Is this my fate? To be outclassed first by Kakarot and then his mother?' Vegeta thought to himself. 'No, she's not at my level just yet, I can keep it up, I just have to never give in... as long as I have Bulma and Trunks, I can go on... great, now I'm even begining to think like Kakarot... suppose I have for a while now though...' Vegeta followed up. Gine and Gohan flew at each other, colliding with their fists; then with their legs as they attempted to kick one another, spiralling around and throwing hits at one another, but they just ended perfectly countering one another, until Gine dodged a hit from Gohan and kneed him in the gut and roundhouse kicked him towards the lookout. Gohan collided with the ground and shuck his head as he got back up. Gine landed close by.

"Are you ok?" Gine inquired.

"I'm fine, very impressive Grandma." Gohan smiled.

"Amazing!" Goku exclaimed, walking up to the two of them. Gohan and Gine smiled. "I can't believe you got this powerful with just 1 day in the chamber, I'm so proud to have such a mother like you!" Goku followed up. Gine smiled back, giving Goku a hug.

"Well I'm proud to have such an amazing son like you, you've done such a great job over the years Kakarot, you make me very proud." Gine replied.

"Heh, heh... I try..." Goku rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "So, how about I take you to meet my wife Chi Chi before we all go camping?" Goku inquired.

"That sounds great, I can't wait to meet her." Gine replied.

"Great! Come on, let's all get going guys!" Goku followed up. The others; except Piccolo, Dende, and Mr Popo all walked up to Goku. "Thanks for letting us use the chamber!" Goku turned and smiled to Dende.

"Anytime, see you around." Dende replied. The group blasted off into the sky and flew away into the distance. The others waving as they flew off.

[King Kai's planet]

King Kai was busy polishing his car when Whis and Beerus appeared in a flash of light behind him. King Kai turned around and jolted up in surprise before composing himself.

"Lord Beerus! What brings your grateness to my planet? Goku isn't here right now sir, but I can get him in an instant if you wish!" King Kai excaimed, trying his best not to freak out.

"No need, I'm not looking for Goku; I just came to ask where I might find his mother..." Beerus replied.

"His mother...? Whatever could you need her for Lord Beerus?" King Kai inquired.

"Well, I've had to postpone my slumber again because the Supreme Kai Of Time told me that a Saiyan who could rival Goku would appear and that I would have a splendid time sparring with her, and by her I mean that she told me it was Goku's mother. I am well aware she's just a little under what Goku's base power was when we first met a couple of years ago, but I know she'll get stronger very soon. I just wanted to go and say hello to her, I'd like to greet her before we spar later on. Meeting her is very important to me, so important I'm losing out on my sleep just to meet her." Beerus responded.

"Lord Beerus was thrilled to hear that a real prodigy would appear..." Whis interjected.

"Yes, that basterd Frieza was a joke, what is the point of such power if you cannot control it?" Beerus followed up.

"I whole heartedly agree with you Lord Beerus, Gine is on Earth right now with Goku, they're about to go camping as we speak." King Kai replied.

"Thank you for your time, have a nice day. Whis, to Earth, I wish to meet Gine." Beerus nodded. Beerus and Whis disappeared in a flash of light.

[Toki Toki City]

"You told Lord Beerus what!? Why would you tell him that Gine would be a good person to fight!?" Future Trunks snapped.

"Oh calm down, he won't kill her, and besides it is true; just look at her power growth. Lord Beerus wouldn't want to miss out on a fight with Gine when she gets even stronger and becomes a Super Saiyan God. Everything will be fine." The Supreme Kai of Time smiled. Future Trunks grated his teeth.

"Then why is there a time distortion set to happen!?" Future Trunks exclaimed.

"It doesn't relate to Lord Beerus and Gine's fight, calm yourself." The Supreme Kai frowned. Future Trunks ighed and shuck his head as he rubbed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

[Wilderness]

Vegeta was busy setting up the tents due to Goku's previous failures as Goku checked all the resources and made sure there was enough food to last everyone. Meanwhile Goten and Kid Trunks were playing around, chasing each other through the skies. Gohan looked up from the book he was reading as Goten and Kid Trunks flew overhead, smiling at their youthful spirits. Gine was sat close by, watching Goten and Kid Trunks play around. Vegeta finished up on the tents and walked over to Goku to check he wasn't making any mistakes. As Goten and Kid Trunks flew through the forest dodging past every obsticle in their way, Goten tried to catch up to Kid Trunks in an attempt to 'tag' him. Kid Trunks grabbed ahold of a tree branch above him so that he swung around and landed behind Goten as the young half-Saiyan closed in; blasting off in the opposite direction as Goten twirled around and flew after him again, Kid Trunks laughing to himself at being able to pull that trick off. Kid Trunks and Goten continued to fly through the forest, Goten closing in on Kid Trunks once again until Kid Trunks came to a complete halt and Goten crashed into him, the two crashing down into the ground and tumbling along the floor. Goten and Kid Trunks shuck their heads as they sat up.

"Why'd ya stop Trunks?" Goten groand.

"Some guy is in our way..." Kid trunks answered, pointing over to a familear figure standing in front of Kid Trunks and Goten. Android 17, only this time with his brown coat over his usual attire.

"Howdy." 17 greeted, smiling.

"Hey there... Do, I know you...?" Kid Trunks inquired.

"Heh, kinda... so, you guys out campin' or something?" 17 inquired, helping Goten and Kid Trunks to their feet. Goten and Kid Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, there's a whole gang of us. Goten's dad; and his mother, my dad, and Goten's brother Gohan." Kid Trunks informed.

"Well, it's always good to get out from time to time, mind if I come see you guys? It's been a while since I've seen the others... unlike sis, I don't socialise much." 17 replied.

"Sure! If ya know the others we'll be happy to take you to see 'em." Goten responded.

"Much appreciated. Lead the way..." 17 smiled. Goten and Kid Trunks nodded, flying off into the distance with 17 flying close behind.

Goku was busy eating away at a pack of sushi while Vegeta leaned against a tree with his eyes closed and Gine talked to ohan, the two exchanging stories about their lives. Vegeta opened his eyes when he sensed Goten and Kid Trunks heading back to camp, assuming they were on their way back because of hunger. Goten and Kid Trunks walked through the bushes and appeared before everybody with Android 17 in tow.

"Hey there." 17 greeted.

"17, it's been a while." Goku replied.

"I was in the neighbourhood..." 17 chuckled.

"Take a seat, grab a bite to eat." Goku offered.

"Thanks." 17 nodded, sitting down on a log next to the camp fire and grabbing a pack of sushi for himself.

"So, what ya been doing these last few years?" Goku inquired.

"Kinda a bit of a park ranger, always wanted something outdoors ya know. Built my own cabin an' everything out in the wild." 17 answered, taking a piece of sushi and eating it.

"Sweet." Goku replied.

"Thanks, so how you guys been?" 17 responded.

"Things have been pretty sweet recently, I only just reunited with my mom." Goku informed. Gine looked over to 17 and the two smiled at each other.

"Howdy ma'am." 17 smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gine." Gine replied.

"Just call me 17, pleasure to meet ya." 17 replied. Gine was about to continue the conversation when a flash of light appeared behind Goku. Everybody looked over to the light in anticipation, only for Beerus and Whis to walk out of the light.

"Beerus...?" Goku muttered.

"Hello there." Beerus greeted.

"Howdy." 17 smiled, gesturing a hat tip.

"What are you doing here Lord Beerus?" Goku inquired.

"I came to say hello to your mother." Beerus informed. Gine looked over to Beerus in shock, with the others looking confused.

"Really...?" Goku coughed with surprise, almost choking on his sushi.

"Yes, I heard she'd come to Earth and I couldn't wait to meet her." Beerus smiled.

"Thanks Lord Beerus..." Goku muttered in surprise. Beerus walked over to Gine who was in a state of shock that he wanted to meet her.

"Hello there, I am Beerus; the God of destruction, it's a pleasure to meet you." Beerus greeted with a smile. Gine froze up before taking a half-bow in front of Beerus.

"Lord Beerus! It's an honor to meet you!" Gine quickly exclaimed. Beerus rubbed his nose and chuckled to himself.

"No, the honor is mine; I was told a Saiyan who could rival Goku would appear soon and I have specifically postponed my slumber to meet that Saiyan; you. Now, up close I can sense your limitless potential myself, and I am most impressed, the Supreme Kai of Time was right after all, you will prove to be an interesting opponant when the time comes for us to spar. My wait was worth it after all." Beerus replied, taking a half-bow to Gine himself and kissing her hand in a gentleman's fashion.

"You... you wish to fight me... Lord Beerus?" Gine inquired.

"Not yet, when you're a bit stronger and you can become a Super Saiyan God, then shall be the time; I just came to here to greet you, you're a real prodigy after all, like few I've ever known. If such a prodigy can spawn the warrior Goku, who is my second favorite fight of all time; I am eager to see what you can do." Beerus smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Beerus." Gine bowed before the God of Destruction. Beerus nodded to Gine before looking over to Goku and Vegeta. Beerus noticed the sushi and instantly reappeared next to Goku.

"Ah, one of my favorite delicacies! Tell me, is there any spare for me?" Beerus inquired.

"Of course Lord Beerus! Take as much as you want and kick back, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want." Goku replied. Beerus nodded and took a pack of sushi for himself, sitting down next to Android 17.

"Howdy." Beerus greeted in the same fashion to 17 as he had greeted him, complete with the imaginary hat tip. 17 smiled and nodded. Beerus began to tuck away at the sushi with Goku and 17.

"Well, if Lord Beerus wishes to stay with you all for your little camping trip, I shall go and acquire the finest tent for him." Whis interjected, disappearing in a flash of light. Gine was still amazed that the God of Destruction wanted to personally spar with her at a later date as she watched the others tuck away at their food. As everybody else gathered around the camp fire to begin eating away with the others, Gine's mind was filled with thoughts about the whole scenario.

'The God of Destruction himself wants to fight with me...? Can I really become that strong...? Do I really have the potential he says I have...? Am I really going to become a Super Saiyan God...? And to think, I used to be that 'Saiyan who had no fighting potential and was happy with working in a meat factory', hard to believe, right Bardock?' Gine thought to herself.

"Come on mom! Come get some food, you're missing out!" Goku shouted out with his mouth full of sushi.

"Coming..." Gine replied, getting up and walking over to the group.


	8. Chapter 8

Tarble and Bardock laid dead on the floor and Future Trunks stood alone in an endless black void, sweat rolling down his face as he trembled and took a few steps back.

"No... No... Stop! God no! Please stop! Stop!" Future Trunks begged before multiple bright flashes struck him and he vanished within a violent explosion.

[The camp]

Gine jolted up from her bed within her own tent, sweat rolling down her face as she took a few heavy breaths. Gine looked around as she breathed in and out, rubbing her eyes and brushing her hair back.

"What... was that...?" Gine muttered. She continued to dart her eyes left and right before laying back again and sighing as she rubbed the sweat from her face, pulling her quilt over herself again. "Trunks... Bardock... Tarble... what happened...?" Gine questioned. She thought back to what she had just saw before shaking her head and shivering. "It was just a nightmare... nothing more..." Gine reassured herself, drifting back off into sleep.

The next morning everybody was awaking from their slumber to the new day, apart from 17 who had only stayed a short time yesterday; as his wife and three children would have wondered where he was had he not returned home. As Goku ate away at his breakfest he noticed Gine was being strangely reserved, Beerus caught onto this too and the two looked at each other as if questioning one another about it.

"You feeling ok mom?" Goku inquired. Gine looked up from her food as if she had snapped out of a deep thought.

"Yeah... just, half-asleep really..." Gine replied.

"Oh ok, just wanting to make sure you're ok..." Goku nodded. Gine smiled and nodded back. Beerus continued to eat away at his meal while studying Gine, he could easily tell she wasn't telling the whole truth but decided not to bring it up, as he wasn't that intrigued by it all. "Hey mom? Can you tell me about dad...?" Goku inquired. Gine smiled.

"Sure, what do you want to know about him?" Gine replied.

"Just what he was like really." Goku answered. Gine nodded.

"Well, he was called Bardock and was a low-class warrior like me, only despite being a low-class he had his own squad of Saiyans. I was once a part of his squad long before I had either you or Raditz. He wasn't like most Saiyans; sure he was prideful and brave, but he was also caring and he'd rush to save his comrades at a moment's notice... I was always getting into trouble, and Bardock saved me more times than I can possibly count. He was amazingly strong for a low-class too, I'd even say he could've took on some Elites; he was smart too. He wasn't a brilliant scientist or anything, but he did cook up a lot of neat little tricks; like the fake moon thing he was working on for a while. He alone fought against Frieza the day he destroyed our planet, and he had you sent away for your own protection... I don't know what happened to him in the end; but even though he was like most Saiyans and had did a lot of bad things... I think he died a hero... I'm no angel myself after all, when I did fight I killed a lot of people, conquered a lot of planets with other Saiyans... I hurt a lot of people in the past... but after I had you and Raditz, I put the past behind me, no more fighting I said to myself... heh, guess old habits die hard..." Gine informed.

"But now you fight for the good of others, just like me and Vegeta, mom... I know I'll always be able to trust you mom..." Goku smiled. Gine smiled back.

"Thank you... now, do you want me to call you Goku or Kakarot, whatever you want I'll respect it." Gine replied.

"Mom I don't care what you call me, Vegeta always calls me by my Saiyan name anyway, and you're my mother after all, don't worry about such a thing and just call me either. It's fine, honestly." Goku smiled.

"Alright, I'll stick with Kakarot for now then..." Gine responded.

"Fine by me." Goku smiled. Gine nodded. "Now after our camping trip ends, I expect that you'll be happy to come and live with me and Chi Chi, and I won't take no for an answer." Goku followed up. Gine chuckled.

"As stubborn as your father too I see... you really don't have to that though..." Gine replied.

"Nonsense, as your son I should always be there to help you out, and besides where else would you go?" Goku responded.

"I guess you're right, and I really do appreciate it." Gine smiled. Goku smiled and nodded back, the group continuing to eat away at their breakfast as the sun rose in the horizon

[Toki Toki City]

Future Trunks took a hold of a time scroll as the Supreme Kai of Time and the Future Warrior (your Xenoverse custom character) stood on the sidelines. Future Trunks looked over to the two of them and nodded.

"See you guys around, I'll be back before ya know it." Future Trunks spoke.

"Not if ya get distracted." Supreme Kai chuckled. Future Trunks rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to the Future Warrior, who was leaning against a wall with their arms crossed. The Future Warrior smiled to Future Trunks and waved goodbye as Future Trunks disappeared in a flash of light. There was silence as the smoke cleared and Future Trunks was no where to be seen. "He'll get distracted." The Supreme Kai of Time chuckled. The Future Warrior chuckled with the Supreme Kai and shuck their head. Toki Toki landed on the Supreme Kai's head and let out a bird call, making the Supreme Kai growl and grate her teeth in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

Deep in the wilderness at the edge of a small lake with a rushing waterfall, Gine and Goku stood on two seperate pieces of rock with the waterfall to at their side (Goku's left and Gine's right) as they faced each other. Goku pulled and straightened the blue sweat bands on his arms and smiled at his mother, who was stretching her arms after doing the same to her own red sweat bands. A pair of birds flew off into the distance as Goku finished up on a few leg stretches. Goten was sat at the side of the lake, watching his father and grandnmother as they warmed up. He looked around a couple of times before begining to suck his thumb. Goku had changed out of his Turtle Hermit Gi he was famous for earlier in the morning, having put on the orange sleeveless Gi with no blue undershirt given to him by Whis, a blue martial arts belt tied around his waist instead of a blue sash as usual, and his previously mentioned sweat bands being more akin to the longer varient Bardock and Gine wore only in a blue color and not red. His boots however remained the same.

"That's a pretty sweat get-up..." Gine smiled.

"Thanks mom, Whis gave it to me when me and Vegeta began training with him. If ya want, I can get you a Gi too." Goku replied.

"Thanks, I'd like a change of clothes every now and again; as much as I cheerish this armor it gets dull being in the same thing every day." Gine responded.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Any favorite colors?" Goku nodded.

"Light green is fine by me, some red too, maybe for the belt or sash." Gine informed.

"Understood, I'll get on to it as soon as I can. Now, I got a lot of techniques I'd like to show ya." Goku smiled.

"Let's go for it." Gine nodded.

"You're the boss. Well first up, something that may surprise you... I want you to come at me with everything you have." Goku responded. Gine nodded and flew at him so fast she left behind a sonic boom; unleashing a lightning fast flurry of punches and kicks, but Goku blocked every single one in a fluid and effortless motion, not sudden jolts on jumps just guarding with a combination of serenity and fluidness. As Goku and Gine flew about in the air, everything Gine threw at Goku was blocked. It wasn't long before Gine gave up and jumped back, amazed at Goku's reaction times. Gine wasn't that far off from her son in comparison and yet she couldn't land anything. Goku rubbed his nose and smirked. "Yep, same flaw as I had for so long." Goku spoke.

"What do you mean?" Gine inquired.

"You're thinking too hard, trying to predict my next motion; you're just too tense. What ya gotta do is stop trying to predict things; stop trying to plan ahead. Let your instinct flow and clear your mind, don't command your body; work with it. Act, don't think." Goku advised.

"Are you sure?" Gine replied.

"Positive, listen to your body and let everything flow naturally. Whis taught me that, and he's never been wrong with training. Just go for it, and let your instinct take the wheel." Goku smiled.

"Ok, I'll try..." Gine nodded, getting into a fighting stance as she and Goku landed on the ground again. Goku into a fighting stance too. Gine cleared her mind and took steady deep breaths as she relaxed. Goten scratched his head as he watched Goku and Gine just stand there for a while.

"So... are they gonna do anything? They just keep talking..." Goten muttered. Gine continued to breath steadily with a clear mind; and now she found that she could sense everything around her, as if she was connected to everything, she could feel the energy of existance itself flow freely around and within herself.

"Yep, just like that, ya getting the hang of it." Goku smiled. Gine took one last breath before she stopped all movement and actions. Within a split second later; Gine flew at her son, flowing like a river in combat as they flew through and around the sky above, every attack Gine made flowing brilliantly as she let her instinct take control and stopped thinking about her actions. Now Goku couldn't just block her attacks any more; he had to actively counter them with his own attacks just so Gine didn't land a blow. As they continued to fly around in a flurry of attack, both Gine and Goku perfectly countered each other. Gine was amazed by this, Goku was still so much stronger than she was and yet she could somewhat on his level. Gine effortlessly dodged a punch from Goku by leaning to the side; countering with a lightning fast and fluid punch to the gut that connected with Goku, catching him out at last and sending him flying through the forest, destroying every tree he crashed into before he collided with a plateu and completely destroyed it upon impact. Goten jumped up in surprise, amazed at what Gine just did. Gine looked at the destruction with surprise before looking at her own hand in wonder. Goku got up out of the rubble, and brushed dirt off of his shoulder with a smirk. He flew at his mother again; only for Gine to dodge his attack and twirl around to his back, roundhouse kicking him into the lake. As the water gushed out of the lake and was sent flying into the sky, Goku came flying out of the chaos as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God 2; his hair spiking up like his Super Saiyan form and turning blue along with his eyes. He completely outmatched Gine and with one punch to the gut sent her flying away and colliding with the forest. Goku snapped out of his adrenaline rush and exited his SSJG2 form, looking at the crater where Gine had crashed with horror. "Oh no... I got too carried away and started to fight for real... I hope mom is ok... oh I really screwed up now, damn it Goku..." Goku stuttered, dashing down to help his mother. GIne stumbled up out of the crater and shuck her head. Goku landed to her left and rushed to her side. "Mom! Are you ok!? Sorry, I got carried away there, you were just too good and I started to think we were fighting for real." Goku exclaimed, helping his mother over to a rock for her to sit upon. As Gine sat down on the rock with Goku's assistance, she smiled at her son.

"It's ok Kakarot, I know you didn't mean too, and I'm glad you think I'm worth that much effort... It means alot to me." Gine smiled. Goku smiled back. Goten; Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta landed close by and rushed up to the two.

"What happened!? I leave for a few minutes only to return and find half of the landscape destroyed!" Vegeta exclaimed. Goku rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well Vegeta, I got too carried away in training with mom and kinda went Super Saiyan God 2... I underestimated how good she'd get after teaching her about instinct fighting." Goku smiled.

"Instinct fighting!? Are you insane Kakarot!? Why not teach her the Kamehameha or anything else before instinct fighting? Why not call us to give her Super Saiyan God first!?" Vegeta exploded.

"Heh, the way you're acting Vegeta, it's as if you're afraid of something..." Goku smirked.

"I fear nothing!" Vegeta snapped, getting up close in Goku's face. Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, if you say so Vegeta." Goku replied. Vegeta folded his arms and grated his teeth. Whis and Beerus floated down to the right of everyone.

"You know, Super Saiyan God would be a smart idea for Gine at this point in time... not that I wish to fight her just yet, I just think it would give her better stability in training with you and Vegeta." Beerus interjected.

"You really think so Lord Beerus?" Gine inquired. Beerus nodded and smiled.

"Ok then, how about it mom? Want to ascend to Super Saiyan God? It'll be easy, we only need five pure hearted people with Saiyan blood. So we can go for it, after all; me, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks are all here." Goku smiled.

"That's good, guess I don't have to join in." Future Trunks smirked, walking up to the group to everybody's surprise. He twirled his sword around before throwing it up into the air and letting it land in the scabbard on his back. Gine jumped up from the rock she was sat on and rushed over to Future Trunks.

"Trunks!? Is that you!?" Gine exclaimed.

"Heh, I'd be worried if I wasn't me." Future Trunks replied.

"Ah, the Time Patroller... strangely, his friend is no where to be seen... disappointing, they're another prodigy I enjoy fighting..." Beerus spoke.

"Indeed, going up against both me and you Lord Beerus was an impressive feat, even if we weren't fighting for real." Whis replied. Beerus nodded and took another sip of the drink in his hand. Goku walked up to Future Trunks and Gine.

"You two know each other?" Goku scratched his head.

"Of course, Trunks saved my life." Gine answered.

"Wait, was there a distortion that nearly killed my mom!? Damn that Demigra!" Goku exploded with rage at the thought of Demigra killing his mother, but quickly calmed down again after reminding himself that Demigra was dead. "I can't thank you enough Trunks..." Goku followed up.

"It was nothing, of course I'd jump to Gine's aid." Future Trunks rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Wait, distortions happened to the others too?" Gine interjected.

"Yeah, but after we Time Patrollers fix 'em; history is returned to normal and it's like nothing happened in the 1st place, hence why nobody remembers my partner... actually, only Goku and Lord Beerus and Whis still know of the Time Patrol because they directly worked with us." Future Trunks informed.

"Well, we should probably discuss this at the camp." Goku interjected.

"Of course, we have a lot to talk about." Future Trunks nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

[The Camp]

futureTrunks sat down on a log as Gine and Goku sat on two other logs on the left an right of him. Beerus and Whis hanging back in the background and Vegeta leaning against a tree as Kid Trunks and Goten sat around the camp fire.

"So why are you here Trunks? Is something a matter...?" Goku inquired.

"Sadly yes, as much as I'd like to visit you guys without being the bearer of bad news all the time." future Trunks nodded.

"What is it...? Is it something to do with me...? Am... Am I not supposed to be here...?" Gine heitantly asked. future Trunks rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes and no... while you weren't meant to be here in the original timeline, the Supreme Kai of Time 'reviewed' your case... and she's allowing you to stay in this time forever... she's a nice person like that... of course, I too wanted to help you stay here, I did talk with her about it at first." future Trunks replied, trying to paint up a picture of him requesting for the Supreme Kai of Time to allow Gine to stay in the current era, as if to try and impress Gine.

"How ever did you do it? I mean, she's your boss and all..." Gine responded.

"Heh, like I said; she's a nice person and I am a very good worker so I was able to talk her into it." Future Trunks replied.

"Thanks a lot Trunks." Gine smiled.

"No problem! Anything to help a friend, plus I owe it to Goku too..." Future Trunks smiled with confidence.

[The Time Nest]

"Stealin' all my thunder... he better not moan about the Bardock thing now..." The Supreme Kai of Time frowned.

[Present Time]

"So, is there a distortion coming up...?" Goku inquired.

"Not really... if anything it's a repercussion of Gine's time travel, not that you're to blame at all Gine! I wasn't saying that, it's just... something is going to happen... and I'm kind of here for support, I mean, you and Goku could easily handle it, but if a distortion does happen; I may have to jump in." Future Trunks informed.

"Can you tell us exactly what it is?" Vegeta interjected.

"I'd like too father, but if I tell you about what it is exactly, it could have more negative repercussions than good... this way, I'll know exactly how to aid you and everything will be a lot easier if things go as they're supposed to before I have to jump in. I'm under strict orders from the Supreme Kai of Time to only aid when the time comes and not mess with anything other than a possible distortion... she did however send me here a week early, so I guess we can all... hang out...?" Future Trunks responded. Vegeta was silent for a moment.

"Sounds like fun, and besides; the challenge excites me." Vegeta smirked.

"Good to hear!" Future Trunks smiled.

"So you're gonna stay with us right?" Gine inquired.

"If it's fine with everyone else." Future Trunks smiled. Goku got up and patted Future Trunks on the back with a smile.

"Of course it is buddy, stay as long as you want; the more the merrier." Goku smiled.

"Thanks Goku." future Trunks smiled back.

"Now, do ya wanna help my mom achieve Super Saiyan God?" Goku inquired.

"Oh that's another thing, you guys were gonna hold off on that anyway until the threat appeared, if we help her achieve it now; Gine won't have enough time to master it before the battle... and that would be very bad..." future Trunks informed.

"Fine by me." Gine responded.

"Oh, ok, I understand." Goku nodded.

"Hmm... interesting, I take it is a strong opponnt that Gine shall be facing?" Beerus spoke up, walking over to the group.

"Yes Lord Beerus, just as strong as Frieza after his revival... possibly even stronger..." future Trunks informed. Beerus rubbed his nose.

"Humph, nothing to worry about then..." Beerus shrugged the notion off. "Unless it gets dust on my food as I watch..." Beerus followed up.

"Well... unlike Frieza, he's gonna realise the flaws of 'the form' and rat them out in time... rapid stamina and energy drain will no longer be an issue... it's gonna be a larger problem than you may expect..." Future Trunks admitted.

"Well... this person sounds like a pretty evil guy... I'll enjoy destroying him if I have to jump in, I missed my shot at Frieza after all..." Beerus replied.

"And mine was stolen..." Vegeta followed up.

"You're never gonna live that down are you Vegeta?" Goku responded.

"Hell no..." Vegeta frowned.

"Can't blame a guy for trying..." Goku shrugged.

"Next time Kakarot, just tell me about it and I'll finish 'em off." Vegeta retorted.

"Fine, fine..." Goku sighed. Vegeta let out a 'humph' before shaking his head and sighing. He walked over to Future Trunks and the others.

"Ok, how about we all go get a big feast back at my place? May as well enjoy the time we have now that Trunks is here..." Vegeta suggested.

"I've been here the entire time dad..." Kid Trunks interjected. Vegeta let out a pained sigh and rubbed his eyes as he shuck his head.

"I mean other you..." Vegeta groand.

"Sounds good to me anyway, a feast would be nice." Beerus replied. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Fine by me." Goku smiled.

"Ok, let's get going then, we'll come back here later." Vegeta responded. As everybody prepared to leave, Kid Trunks walkwed up to Future Trunks' side.

"Nice sword." Kid Trunks complimented.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Gohan." Future Trunks responded.

"I got a sword like it myself at home in my room, haven't practiced with it yet though." Kid Trunks informed.

"You should try it sometime, its pretty sweet really." Future Trunks smiled. Kid Trunks nodded in response. As everybody else was distracted, Future Trunks whispered to Kid Trunks. "Oh, and stop trying to impress Gine, I saw everything earlier..." Future Trunks whispered.

"Why? You do it all the time." Kid Trunks replied with a grin as he shrugged. Future Trunks' eyes started to twitch and he mimicked the action of strangling Kid Trunks in thin air to warn him to shut up. Kid Trunks chuckled to himself. "Why you little..." Future Trunks grumbled before calming himself down and trying to ignore his younger counterpart.

"Come on guys, we can talk later, there's food to be had!" Goku exclaimed after loking over his shoulder by flying off into the sky. Everybody else followed soon after along with both Future and Kid Trunks.


	11. Chapter 11

[4 Days later]

The following days passed peacefully for everyone, and after another day of camping everyone returned to their homes, having enjoyed the time out in the wilderness together. (though Vegeta wouldn't admit it) Beerus and Whis returned to their own home as well, stating they'd return when the forecoming battle unfolded. future Trunks stayed with the Briefs family of course during his stay, with Bulma and Vegeta very pleased to have him around again; Vegeta finally being able to make a real bond with his alternate timeline son, just as he did for Kid Trunks. Future Trunks came to respect his father more than ever because of the stay at Capsule Corp too, and despite their differences; Future and Kid Trunks began to get along. Gine in the meantime went to live with Goku and his family, and was welcomed with open arms by Chi Chi and Goten upon hearing of stay with them. It was another warm day outside with the sun shining brightly in the sky when Goku decided to take his mother for a day out and show her what Earth had to offer, he had even got her the new clothes he promised her from Whis. Gine now wore a sleeveless light green Gi; her blue sleeveless Saiyan jumpsuit top underneath her Gi, with a red martial arts belt tied around her waist and light green pants to go with her Gi, the same long red sweat bands that she and Bardock would wear with their armor still on her forearms, and red boots akin to the ones Kid Trunks wore on her feet. Her Saiyan tail waved gently behind her, akin to Goku's tail when he was a kid. Along with Goku and Gine on the day out was Goten, who loved spending time with his father and grandmother, and Future Trunks; who Goku insisted tag along to enjoy himself as he didn't have long in the timeline. The gang was currently walking through West City, enjoying the day out. So far Gine had experianced the fine foods of Earth (much to Goku's insistance of course) in a few restaurants, and the thrills of a Mr Satan amusement park after Goten begged for a trip, which of course Goku couldn't deny. Throughout all of this, Gine was surprised no one was questioning her tail, though she took it as the fact the Earth was already full of other stranger things such as anthropomorphic animals who lived alongside humans; dragons, and even dinosaurs, so she was pleased to fit in so well. As Goten licked away at an ice cream he had gotten when Goku spotted the vender, having wanted one himself, his gaze shifted over to an arcade of sorts. Goten looked up to his father, who smiled and nodded, giving conscent for Goten to head inside. Goku and the others following after him.

"Ahh, this is an arcade..." Future Trunks commented.

"Arcade? What's that?" Gine inquired.

"It's like an attraction for people who enjoy playing games of all sorts, whether they're virtual or physical. Mostly attracts kids, but anybody can enjoy them. They can have all kinds of stuff really, pretty fun to look around and see what you can find." Future Trunks informed.

"Not bad, I tell you, this planet has a lot more going for it than Planet Vegeta in the entertainment department, that's for sure. I mean, you never saw a claw machine like that in the meat factory." Gine smiled. Future Trunks nodded.

"I once found a half destroyed Arcade as a kid in my future, it still had a lot of working machines inside so I'd sneak off at times to go visit it... was one of the few good things for me back then." Future Trunks thought back. As Goku went off to play with Goten on an arcade machine, Gine and Future Trunks looked around to see if anything interested them.

"What's that...?" Gine asked, nodding over to a brightly lit machine on her left with a mini stage attached to the front. Future Trunks rubbed his chin as he studied it.

"It's a Karaoke machine... it plays songs which people can sing along to for high scores and such." Future Trunks informed.

"What kind of songs?" Gine responded.

"Any really, they usually have really popular or recent songs on 'em." Future Trunks replied.

"Oh, you mean like that song you mentioned before, 'Row Row Fight the Power'?'" Gine reminded. Future Trunks chuckled to himself.

"I wouldn't place any money on it, but stranger things happen." future Trunks smiled.

"You... You, uh, wanna have a go?" Gine inquired.

"I never really sing..." Future Trunks admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Neither do I, besides, we may as well do something while we're here." Gine smiled. Future Trunks considered it all before nodding.

"1 song couldn't hurt." Future Trunks smiled. Gine nodded and the two walked over to the machine, picking up the microphones in the holsters of it and then browsing the selection. It wasn't long before they found a song that interested them.

"Dragon Soul... sounds like fun." Gine spoke.

"Sure, let's give it a go." Future Trunks responded. They selected the track and the music began to play, picking up as Future Trunks and Gine readied themselves for the words.

"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, All we have to do is go, fo, free your soul." Future Trunks started off.

"Mysteries abound made of a deep energy..." Gine followed up.

"Energy..." (FT)

"Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free." (G)

"I'll give you strength. (FT)

"You give me love." (G)

"That's how we'll live."(FT)

"That's how we'll live." (G)

"My courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win..." (FT)

"We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through, nothing ever dies; we will rise again." (G)

"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go!" (FT)

"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go, go, free your soul." (G)

"Dragon Soul!" Both finished off together. The music faded and Future Trunks and Gine took a moment to recollect their thoughts before looking at each other and laughing.

"Heh, we weren't half bad..." Gine chuckled.

"It was mostly you..." Future Trunks smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he chckled.

"You weren't bad in my books." Gine smirked. There was a clapping behind the two that made them turn their heads as fast as they could in shock. Goku and Goten were stood there clapping and smiling.

"You were pretty good, guys." Goku smiled. Future Trunks and Gine looked at each other before laughing and smiling again.

"Thanks Goku..." Future Trunks replied.


	12. Chapter 12

It was only a couple of hours later when everybody decided that they had a fulfilling day out, with the group walking back to Capsule Corp. As Future Trunks walked up to the door, he turned around to thank Goku for inviting him to hang out with them on their little day trip, having enjoyed the time with them.

"Thanks again Goku." Future Trunks smiled.

"Any time Trunks." Goku nodded.

"It was good to have you along, we won't get any other chances to relax like this anyway; tommorow I'm going to train with Kakarot and his friend King Kai, and the day after I'm going for another session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. So it was nice to have a day out." Gine followed up. Future Trunks nodded.

"I'm glad to have had the chance to accompany you guys, see you around." Future Trunks smiled. Gine smiled and nodded back as Future Trunks entered Capsule Corp. The others set off home, wth Goku using Instant transmission to teleport them all back.

Over the course of the next two days Gine went to train with Goku on King Kai's planet; learning the Kamehameha, the Spirit Bomb, and honing her instinct fighting capabilities with Goku and King Kai's help. On the 2nd day Gine returned to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a 2nd session, spending twelve hours inside before exiting with an increased Power Level. Her Power Level having increased from 70, 000, 000, 000 to 85, 000, 000, 000. Gine and Goku weren't the only ones preparing for the upcoming battle; with Vegeta and Future Trunks training together at Capsule Corp. As Gine trained and trained, her suspicions grew and grew about the foe who would come to face her; the Saiyan now certain of who her opponent would be, and she intended to beat him herself. As the Z Fighters trained and trained, the enemy was preparing to emerge. In a distant era, far removed from the timeline; a light blue hand twirled around a staff in the shadows as a brainwashed Saiyan with the same eccentric hairstyle as Goku was kitted in black and white Time Breaker armor, a mask fitted over his face as a purple aura engulfed him and his eyes glowed blood red. Next to the Saiyan was a familear alien creature belonging to Frieza's race; his arms folded as he looked around with contempt before closing his eyes. He didn't know where he was or why he was there; all he knew was a voice calling out in his own mind commanding him to be like his father; Frieza. Kuriza grated his teeth and his eyes flicked open as an orange flame like aura engulfed him and his flesh turned bright gold. The shadowy figure behind the duo chuckled to herself as the two powered up.

"These puppets will be the orchestration of my revenge..." She chuckled.

[The 7th day]

Future Trunks landed in the grassy wastelands next to Vegeta and Kid Trunks, Goku and Goten landing to their right. Piccolo and Gohan soon followed, landing close by. Krillin was close behind, landing and joining the group next. Everybody nodded to each other.

"So Goku, where's your mother?" Krillin inquired.

"She'll be here any minute." Goku smiled. Goku was indeed correct, with Gine blasting through the skies at the speed of sound and landing close to the group only a minute after. Gine was dressed once more in her Saiyan attire, with green and black battle armor; blue jumpsuit, red arm bands, and white boots. As Gine walked towards the group, she pulled out a string of red cloth and began to tie it around her head, making it into a headband which she tightened upon finishing up tieing it around her head. The wind was blowly gently at the time, making her headband drift to the left. "Good to see you mom, you look like you're ready to do things." Goku spoke. Gine nodded and smiled.

"I want to be the one to beat this pest, I'm doing it for Bardock and every other Saiyan, along with every innocent being in the universe." Gine answered.

"That's quite the motivation, if you feel that way about, be my guest at being the one to win the battle." Vegeta responded. Beerus and Whis teleported behind the group, the God of Destruction eating away at a packet of Sushi.

"We came for the show..." Beerus informed. Goku nodded and smiled. As everybody waited, the Supreme Kai of Time contacted Future Trunks.

"Supreme Kai... what is it? Is something wrong?" Future Trunks questioned.

"More than I ever thought was possible..." The Supreme Kai replied in a troubled tone.

"What do you mean?" Future Trunks inquired.

"It's Kuriza..." The Supreme Kai answered.

"What do you mean...?" Future Trunks stuttered.

"Trunks, that distortion in the past... that, that wasn't the real distortion." The Supreme Kai informed.

"I don't understand..." Future Trunks replied. A familear three-toed foot stomped down upon a rock at the top of a plateu. Everybody turned their heads to see Kuriza standing upon the plateu, looking down upon the group with a contempt frown. Gine grated her teeth and clenched her fists, getting into a fighting stance. Kuriza chuckled.

"I can't believe I didn't look into it before..." The Supreme Kai muttered.

"What? What is it? Kuriza can't be possesed now, he's evolved like his father... I know it..." Future Trunks responded.

"That's the problem Trunks! Like his father..." The Supreme Kai was cut off when Kuriza began to speak.

"I gotta help handle this, Supreme Kai..." Future Trunks also cut off the Supreme Kai.

"So... this is Earth..." Kuriza spoke.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kick your sorry ass off of it." Gine growled.

"Gine, you tell the worst jokes." Kuriza smirked. Gine growled again. "Well, I didn't expect such a turn out... I must commend you all really..." Kuriza followed up. Vegeta frowned and folded his arms. "But unlike father, I know how to make use of resources..." Kuriza chuckled. 1000 alien soldiers floated up into the sky behind Kuriza, coming into the view of the Z Fighters. A purple aura engulfed them all, and their eyes glowed blood red. Future Trunks grated his teeth and got into a battle stance with everybody else. The Saiyan with Goku's hairstyle floated up behind Kuriza, his arms folded as a purple aura engulfed him too. "I want you people to play with the underlings... I would like to see to Gine personally." Kuriza spoke, chuckling afterwards. Kuriza jumped over to a rock spire as the Z Fighters turned their attention towards the army of alien soldiers. Gine jumped onto a smaller rock spire and faced Kuriza, who got into a battle stance of his own. "Tell me the joke about the Low Class surpassing the Elite again, that was the only funny thing to ever come from your mouth." Kuriza grinned. Gine got into a battle stance agaion.

"I'm gonna shut that hole of yours Kuriza..." Gine frowned. The alien army surrounded the other Z-Fighters, who all stood back to back in a circle. Goku and Vegeta turning into Super Saiyan God 2; Future Trunks transforming into a Super Saiyan, Gohan going Mystic, with Piccolo and Krillin powering up. Beerus and Whis stood on the sidelines, eating away as they watched.

"I've waited a long time for this... for over 2 years I've hid and studied the others on this planet; even watching your son fight with Lord Beerus as a Super Saiyan God, and after watching them kill father once again; I learned of my family's potential. Each new generation inherits the strength of the last and goes beyond it, with this knowledge I have learned how to surpass my father... so... let's start off in a 'fun' manner... I want to kill you slowly..." Kuriza chuckled.

"Trunks, this is important..." Supreme Kai interjected.

"Kinda busy boss..." Future Trunks sighed as the soldiers surrounded the Z-Fighters.


	13. Chapter 13

The wind blew gently as Kuriza and Gine faced off on opposing rock spires, Gine's headband drifting gently to the left. She transformed into a Super Saiyan and Kuriza chuckled.

"Very well, I shall humour you." Kuriza smirked. Gine growled and grated her teeth, a fiery golden aura engulfing her as she powered up. "I must admit though, your determination is admirable. You'd probably be able to beat me once again if I didn't discover my family secret, it was as much as a surprise to me more than anyone else; after all, I was born weaker than my father, so at first I considered the chance of me being a failure... but, as you so like to prove; determination is key." Kuriza followed up.

"I don't care about your family history or its damn trivia, I'm just here to get my revenge." Gine growled.

"Well then, that is something we can most certainly agree on... and I'm glad to hear you say that... now I'll have the fun little hobby of seeing how much it takes to break you, I can already sense you slipping." Kuriza responded.

"Shut up!" Gine exclaimed, flying forward and punching Kuriza in the face; sending him flying back and crashing through a plateu. Kuriza flew out of the smoke and kneed Gine in the gut, making her cough out blood before he smacked her away with his tail. Gine flipped through the air before recovering and jump-kicking off of a rock spire; flying back and elbowing Kuriza in the cheek before blasting him in the chest with a Ki blast that sent him flying back. As Kuriza flew back he hurled a volley of Ki blasts, which Gine flew through and dodged; reaching him at last and punching him in the gut before roundhouse kicking him through a spire. Kuriza slowly flew out of the smoke, his arms folded as he smirked. Gine grated her teeth.

"You've certainly gotten stronger yourself, I'll give you that much, but the only reason you continue to breath is because I want to savour the moment." Kuriza taunted. Gine flew at Kuriza and unleashed a flurry of punches, which Kuriza dodged effortessly before kicking Gine in the side and then smacking her into a plateu with his tail. Gine exploded with rage, sending the rubble flying away as her aura flared up. She cupped her hands together at her side and charged up a Kamehameha.

"Ka... me... ha... me.." Gine chanted. Kuriza chuckled and fired a Death Beam which raced towards Gine. Gine thrusted her arms forward. "HA!" She exclaimed, the Death Beam colliding with the Kamehameha and then exploding, the shockwave pushing both Gine and Kuriza back. The two flew at each other as their auras flared up; colliding and punching each other in the face at the same time before rushing back at one another again and becoming embroiled in a lightning fast duel of punches and kicks which ended in Kuriza punching Gine in the gut before uppercutting her away. Kuriza reappeared above Gine and drop kicked her into the ground, creating a giant crater and an explosion. Kuriza unleashed a Full Power Energy Blast Volley upon the smoke, which Gine flew out of and dodged the Ki blasts before kneeing Kuriza in the chin and blasting him back with a Kamehameha. Kuriza was sent flying through a group of trees before crashing into a plateu, which Gine blasted to pieces with a 2nd Kamehameha. Kuriza reappeared behind Gine and punched in the back, making her cough out blood before he smacked her downwards with both hands. Kuriza reappeared underneath Gine as she rocketed towards the ground and kick her back into the air before reappearing again to her side and kicking her into a rock spire, that crumbled upon her after she smacked into it. Kuriza landed on a plateu and chuckled to himself as Gine burst out of the rubble and charged him. Kuriza and Gine clashed, pushing against one another in a fierce struggle. Gine jumped back from Kuriza before rushing at him again and elbowing him in the face; sweep-kicking him off of his feet and then kicking him high into the air before she reappeared above him and blasted him back down with a Kamehameha. Kuriza exploded with rage as his bleak aura flared into action; flying towards Gine at the speed of sound and punching her in the face, following up with a left hook, a right hook, and then a knee to the stomach before blasting her back with a Ki blast. Gine flipped through the air before recovering and reappearing behind Kuriza; wrapping her arms around his neck as she continously kneed him in the back. On the 6th attack, Kuriza retaliated and elbowed Gine in the gut before roundhouse kicking her away.

"Bravo, you put up more of a fight than I had hoped for..." Kuriza copmplimented. Gine growled and rushed at Kuriza, the two colliding with their forearms; creating a shockwave and a crater around them as the ground exploded in reaction to the impact. Gine and Kuriza continued to struggle against one another. "But tell me... are you going at 100%? Because if so... I am so disappointed..." Kuriza smirked. Gine punched him in the gut before kneeing him in the chin and following up with a flurry of punches before charging Ki around her fist and unleashing a Super Dragon Fist attack upon Kuriza that sent him flying through a group of trees and into a lake, causing all of the water to spew out. Gine took a moment to catch her breath as Kuriza slowly floated up into the air.

Meanwhile the Z Fighters were holding their own against the powered up and possessed alien soldiers. Gotenks flew past future Trunks as he sliced away at one soldier with his Sword, the Fusee punching straight through a trio of soldiers and blasting apart two more. Future Trunks let out an explosive Ki blast around himself, the Heat Dome attack which blasted back every soldier in a 30 metre radius. A flash of light appeared behind Future Trunks as he caught his breath, and out stepped a young Saiyan boy. The Saiyan's appearance was similar to that of Goku when he was a Kid in GT, but he is a little taller and has a different hairstyle that is more upturned and spiky. His clothes are similar to Gotenin the fact that he wears a red Gi with connected pants; a yellow undershirt with sleeves that went down to his wrists like Goten's blue undershirt and he also wore a blue-aqua colored martial arts belt. His shoes were almost exactly like GT Goku's, but with yellow ankle wraps instead of white. His Saiyan tail flowed freely behind him. He looked like he was around 14 years old. In his left hand he carried a sheathed Katana with a white leather hilt and gold hand guard, sheathed within a black scabbard with yellow rope tied around it near the top so that the user could tie the scabbard to their waist for easier carryment. Future Trunks looked over to the Saiyan boy, who smiled back at him.

"Beat...? What are you doing here...?" Future Trunks inquired.

"The Supreme Kai sent me in to be back-up... I brought the new Katana from the shop... you know, in case your sword broke again." Beat replied.

"It's too dangerous... you shouldn't be here..." Future Trunks responded, concerned for Beat's safety. Beat was one of the 1st ever recruits for the Time Patrol, and Future Trunks had personally trained him for over a year; in a way, Future Trunks was like a father to Beat, as the young Saiyan was an orphan. Beat was strong all right, one of the strongest kids around; but that didn't stop Future Trunks from being overprotective of him at times.

"You know I can handle myself, Trunks. Besides, you need help and I want to fight too. Now, do you need the Katana?" Beat defended.

"No, my sword's fine, thanks for asking..." Future Trunks smiled.

"Well, I'm not much of a sword guy..." Beat sighed, raising his right hand to blast away an alien soldier with a one-handed Kamehameha as he spoke to Future Trunks. A pack of alien soldiers had now surrounded Gine as Kuriza looked down upon her from a plateu. Beat looked over to Gine and smirked. "Hey Trunks, how about that woman you like? She looks like she could do with a hand." Beat spoke. Future Trunks grated his teeth.

"Beat, not everything the Supreme Kai says you have to believe..." Future Trunks grumbled.

"Uh huh... that reminds me, she wants to talk to you when you've got the chance... well, I'm gonna fight some bad guys but first I'm gonna lend a hand to the Saiyan woman over there." Beat shrugged Future Trunks' comment off. As Gine readied herself for the soldiers' attack, Beat threw the sheathed Katana over to Gine. Gine grabbed the Katana as it spun towards her and looked over to Beat, who gave a thumbs up. Gine smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks kid..." Gine spoke. Gine closed her eyes and stood calmly as the soldiers jumped towards her. She batted two of them away with the sheathed blade before pulling the Katana out of its scabbard as 1 soldier flew at her from above. The light shined off of the blade and Gine's face reflected in it as she drew it from the scabbard. Moving at a speed that made her attack unseeable to the normal human eye, Gine had sliced the flying soldier in two with one cut. Gine sliced 4 more soldiers around her in two by slicing through their waists with one sweep before she twirled and resheathed the Katana. More soldiers continued to approach her. She dodged one of their attacks and drew her blade again; sweeping one soldier off of their feet and slicing through him with 1 cut before dashing past two of his friends and slicing them to pieces with one attack, resheathing her Katana a 3rd time. She blocked an attack from behind with the scabbard before kicking the attacker into the air and then cutting him in two with one attack before resheathing her Katana once again. Three more soldiers rushed at Gine. She batted the first one back before slicing him into 3 pieces; kicked the 2nd into the air as she resheathed her Katana only to draw it a split second later with such speed and force while channeling Ki into the blade that her attack not only cut apart the one in the air but the soldier behind him too. Gine's unkempt and spiky black hair fell down as she dashed past the falling body parts, becoming more drooping than before. Gine looked over her shoulder as 5 more alien soldiers stalked up behind her. She twirled the Katana around before dashing towards them, running past them with incredible speed as she swung her blade; slicing them all to pieces before she skidded to a halt. The last soldier fell dead on the ground and Gine twirled the Katana around before putting it back in its scabbard. Gine ran her free hand through her hair and spiked it back up into her trademark hairstyle after resheathing her Katana. Gine let out a sigh of relief before tying the sheathed Katana around her waist with the rope attached to the scabbard. Kuriza's eyes twitched as he contained his anger before he grated his teeth.

"Better step things up..." Kuriza growled.


	14. Chapter 14

Gine turned into a Super Saiyan once more as Kuriza's bleak aura flared up and turned into an orange hue as it twisted in a flame like pattern. Gine narrowed her eyes as Kuriza powered up.

"I want to power up, you sit there and let me..." Kuriza spoke. Gine's eyes widened before she regained her compusure and charged Kuriza; only to be slapped back by his tail. "I want to transform, you sit there and let me..." Kuriza smirked as his pale white skin turned golden and his brown eyes became blood red. Gine shuck her head as she got back on her feet to look up and see Golden Kuriza looking down upon her. The rest of the Z Fighters looked over to Golden Kuriza in shock. future Trunks was struggling to get his words out as he looked over to Golden Kuriza.

"Beat... I... I... can't get a read on his Power..." Future Trunks stuttered. Beat threw an alien soldier to the side before pulling out a green Scouter with the Capsule Corp logo on the side and equipping it.

"It... it says... 150, 000, 000, 000, 000..." Beat nearly choked upon reading out the numbers being displayed.

"That's the power of the Final Evolution!?" Future Trunks exclaimed. He looked back and forth between Gine and Kuriza. "She... she doesn't stand a chance..." Future Trunks followed up. Gine prepared herself for Kuriza, getting into a fighting stance. Kuriza looked down upon Gine and merely chuckled. Gine rushed at Kuriza, who moving at speeds well beyond Gine's own; dodged every single attack with no effort before flicking her on the head and sending her flying through a row of rock spires and into a plateu. Future Trunks exploded with rage, his aura flaring up wildly as his Super Saiyan hair glowed intensely with power. The ground around him then exploded as he powered up. Future Trunks rushed forward and catching Golden Kuriza off guard; he punched him in the gut and made Kuriza spit out blood before he roundhouse kicked him through a forest and into a mountain. Future Trunks unleashed a barrage of Ki Blasts into the smoke, making the smoke grow larger and larger. Future Trunks was attacking Kuriza in the same way his father had attacked Cell when he died to him; throwing forth an unrelenting barrage of Ki Blasts blindly into the smoke.

"Guess he gets that from me..." Vegeta muttered, smacking two soldiers' heads together. Future Trunks kept at it, giving the Full Power Energy Blast Volley all he had. Golden Kuriza began to walk out of the smoke and explosions as Future Trunks kept on firing Ki blasts at him; now batting each blast Future Trunks threw at him away as if they were nothing. Gine stumbled up from the rubble, bloody and beaten as Golden Kuriza batted each Ki blast from Future Trunks away nonchalently. She coughed up blood as she watched Future Trunks jump to her aid. Kuriza reappeared behind Future Trunks and punched him in the back, almost braking his spine before he smacked him into the ground. Vegeta charged Kuriza in his SSJG2 form, only to mistime his attack and have Kuriza smack him through a plateu and into a lake. Kuriza rose his hand and charged a Death Beam. Gine struggled to her feet only to fall back down, watching on in terror.

"I want to kill your friends... you sit there and let me..." Kuriza smirked, firing forth a Death Beam that pierced Future Trunks through the chest.

"Crapbaskets..." Future Trunks coughed as he smacked down onto the floor, coughed out blood and then closed his eyes. Vegeta exploded with rage, powering up to the extreme and rushed Golden Kuriza; landing his attacks flawlessly this time and utterly beating the living daylights out of him, punching him left right and centre on the face, stomach, and chest. Vegeta landed one last uppercut to Kuriza's chin before he flew up; grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground, before unleashing a Ki blast on his face that created an explosion decimating the area in a 40 metre radius. Out of the smoke flew Vegeta, the mysterious Saiyan in the Time Breaker armor having come to Kuriza's aid as the smoke engulfed the devestation; allowing both the Saiyan and Kuriza to double team and overpower Vegeta. Vegeta scraped and tumbled along the ground as Kuriza wiped blood from his lip. Beat transformed into a Super Saiyan and rushed towards the enemy, only for the masked Saiyan to knee him in the stomach and knock him out before roundhouse kicking him back towards the other Z-Fighters. Goku powered up and rushed Kuriza and the masked Saiyan, only to be double-teamed himself and easily overpowered before the masked Saiyan threw him away and flew after him to hold him off. Beerus stepped in front of the other Z-Fighters, staring down Golden Kuriza; his way of telling him that he'd have to go through him first. Kuriza grated his teeth and clenched his fists. Beerus knew that Goku and Vegeta together could take on Kuriza, but he also knew the distortion would come true if any of the Z-Fighters died, so he didn't intend to let that happen. He looked over to Gine, who was trembling with rage in the distance. Whatever Gine had to do, Beerus understood she had to be the hero of the day for history to proceed; Gine's fight with Kuriza is something he couldn't interfere with. Kuriza turned his attention to Gine.

"Hmm... still not slipped completely yet...? Going into another Super Saiyan level won't do a damn thing, but feel free to follow in your grandson's footsteps if you want... Super Saiyan 2 will only piss Kuriza off further..." Towa spoke, appearing out of a time rift next to Kuriza. Gine looked up at Towa and grated her teeth. Towa clicked her fingers and Kuriza froze up.

"Who the hell are you...?" Gine coughed.

"That's not important... though if you must know, my name is Towa... what is important however is how well my underlings work." Towa retorted.

"Kuriza... is working with you...?" Gine growled. Towa chuckled and shuck her head.

"Not willingly. You see, I'm the one who powered up Kuriza in the past, possesing him in the process... but my meddling went back further than that... Kuriza, wasn't like other members of his family." Towa informed.

"What do you mean?" Gine questioned.

"I warped his mind, made him much more like his father. Before my intervention, he wasn't evil; he didn't exactly go around saving people and fighting evil, but he never did anything evil himself. He was a pklayful child in a way... I just made him grow up. You should thank me really, if I didn't warp Kuriza's mind, you'd have been wondering the universe like a headless chicken until you died; you'd have never of met your son. Atleast now you got to see him before you die." Towa replied.

"So you're also the one powering up and supplying these soldiers?" Gine responded.

"No, that's someone else; 'shit sherlock', first name 'no'." Towa retorted.

"Why?" Gine growled.

"Because I want to take out all of you fools in one sweep... revenge is so much fun when it's efficient." Towa smirked. A sword appeared near Towa's neck, surprising everyone. future Trunks stood there, sword to Towa's neck with a hateful frown on his face. "How are you alive!?" Towa exclaimed.

"Senzu Bean." Future Trunks frowned.

"Senzu Bean...?" Towa inquired.

"Senzu Bean!" Krillin shouted, throwing one at Towa's face. Towa growled after it bounced off of her face only to be caught by Future Trunks, who threw it over to Gine. Gine ate the Senzu Bean and got back on her feet, ready to fight.

"No! You were meant to snap! Give in to your Saiyan heritage and go into a bloodthirsty rage!" Towa exclaimed.

"Not today." Gine frowned. Gine held her Katana at Towa's neck as Future Trunks also held his sword to her neck. "Time for the clown to bow out, Towa."

"Yeah, the party's over." Future Trunks followed up. Towa grated her teeth and darted her eyes back and forth between Gine and Future Trunks. Goku smashed into the ground nearby during his fight with the masked Saiyan, distracting Gine and Future Trunks. Towa used Instant Transmission and escaped the pickle she found herself in.

"Damn..." Gine grated her teeth. Kuriza unfroze from his paralysed state and looked over to Gine and Future Trunks.

"Gine... go and ascend to Super Saiyan God..." Future Trunks spoke. Beat and Beerus landed next to Future Trunks, ready to back him up. "We'll hold him off..." Future Trunks smiled. Gine nodded and resheathed her Katana, flying off to the other Z-Fighters.


	15. Chapter 15

As Kuriza fought with Future Trunks, Beat and Beerus off in the distance; Vegeta, Goku, Kid Trunks, Gohan, and Goten all formed a circle with Gine. The group joined hands in their respective strongest forms, and they began to transfer their energy to Gine. Blue streams of power twisted and turned around the group, flowing into Gine as she began to radiate with this new power. Gine floated up into the air and disappeared in a blinding flash of light. The others covered their eyes until the light disappeared. Gine floated gently down onto the ground again. Her black hair and brown Tail having turned blood red, along with her eyes, and she even appeared to be a bit thinner than before. A fiery orange aura engulfed Gine as she looked at her open hands before clenching them into fists. Her eyes drifted left and right as she looked at her hands.

"Am I... a Super Saiyan God...?" Gine questioned. Her aura flared up again, twisting and turning around her. Gine tightened the red headband tied around her forehead and looked over to Golden Kuriza fighting off Beerus; Beat, and Future Trunks. Gine blasted off at near light-speed; cracking up the ground where she once stood. As Gine flew forward with incredible speed, she left behind a blazing trail of orange godly Ki. Catching Kuriza off guard, she punched him in the gut and sent him flying into a plateu and then through a forest before he crashed into a lake. Gine landed down near Future Trunks and the others, nodding to them before they flew off back to the other Z-Fighters.

"Beat, what does the Scouter say about Gine's Super Saiyan God power?" Future Trunks inquired. Beat turned around and began to fly backwards as his Scouter scanned Gine.

"Uh... 102, 000, 000, 000, 000..." Beat informed.

"I hope that's enough to get her through... then again, she is more skilled, so I like her chances." Future Trunks responded. Kuriza flew back towards Gine and the two collided with their arms, countering one another and making the area around them explode. Kuriza grated his teeth as Gine frowned back at him. Kuriza jumped back as both of their auras flared up. A shockwave erupted between Gine and Kuriza.

"Their willpower created a concussive blast!" Vegeta exclaimed. Gine and Kuriza began to walk towards one another.

"Not bad, but lets see if you can back it up and that you're not just blowing hot air!" Gine smirked as the two rivals got closer and closer to one another. Gine and Kuriza butted heads before Gine dodged a punch from Kuriza and countered with a knee to the chin; followed by a sweeping kick that knocked him off of his feet, and that attack then followed by a double kick as Gine stood on her hands, launching Kuriza up into the air. Gine reappeared above Kuriza and unleashed a flurry of punches on him before reappearing behind him and kicking him further into the air. Gine reappeared again above Kuriza and roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying into the distance. Gine blasted off after him, leaving behind a stream of energy. Kuriza flipped through the air continously before recovering and regaining control of himself. Kuriza growled and grated his teeth as he clenched his fists. Gine came flying at him at super sonic speeds, leaving behind a sonic boom as she punched him in the face so hard the clouds around them disappaited. She followed up with a knee to the gut and a left hook to the face, only for Kuriza to retaliate with a punch to Gine's stomach before he roundhouse kicked her towards the ground. Gine crashed into a plateu, utterly destroying it and sending the debri flying everywhere, and continued to crash down into the ground; falling into an underground cavern. Kuriza flew after her and landed in the cavern with her. Gine wiped blood from her lip and smirked. "I'm pushing you now, aren't I?" Gine chuckled.

"Foolish Saiyan pride, an utterly useless trait of your species." Kuriza growled.

"Heh, as if you're any different." Gine retorted.

"So you accept your race's flaws?" Kuriza questioned. Gine nodded.

"A short time ago I hated the pride and lust for fighting my race had... but now, now I'm begining to understand. I am the Saiyan Prodigy, this power isn't even close to my true potential. This power, this speed; I'll surpass it all, you'll see. Saiyan blood courses through my veins and I won't deny it any longer, every fight I fight; every wound I suffer, every drop of blood spilled will only make me stronger. I am Gine, the Saiyan Prodigy. This is who I am!" Gine charged up a blast in her hand and fired a Full Power Energy Wave at Kuriza, who jumped out of the way and let the beam destroy the pillar behind him. "But... unless the needs of the many demand it, I will always let Kakarot be the strongest." Gine followed up. Kuriza looked at Gine puzzled.

"Why...?" Kuriza asked. Gine smirked.

"Because... even though I'm no longer hiding my Saiyan pride, Kakarot has dedicated his entire life to being the strongest; I won't take years of training and fighting away from him in a matter of weeks or months. Besides, his pride is still greater than mine." Gine answered.

"So, you have the potential to surpass even the Gods but you won't because of your love for your son?" Kuriza scratched his head. Gine nodded. "Such bonds will only bring you pain and suffering, just as I will! To you... and this whole planet!" Kuriza exploded, dashing towards GIne and punching her in the gut before uppercutting her into a pillar. Kuriza unleashed a Full Power Energy Blast Volley and brought the whole cavern down upon Gine before he flew out into the open. Kuriza fired forth a barrage of Death Beamsd over the collapsing cavern, further destroying it. As the rocks crumbled down upon Gine, encasing her in a stone tomb, her aura flared up and she let out a angry scream.

"AAARGH... I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Gine exclaimed at the top of her lungs, blasting back all of the rubble as her Super Saiyan God aura engulfed her. She few out of the collapsing cavern, still screaming at the top of her lungs, and punched Kuriza higher up into the atmosphere. Kuriza's own fiery aura engulfed him too and the two collided in a flurry of punches as they flew back and forth in the skies above, rising higher and higher and sending out shockwaves that disappaited the clouds around them. Kuriza gave a right hook to Gine's face; Gine kneed Kuriza in the gut, Kuriza kicked Gine in the side, and Gine then punched Kuriza in the throat, cutting off his wind, before she kicked him out of Earth's atmosphere and into space. Gine reappeared constantly around Kuriza, confusing him, and each time she landed a blow on him until eventually she reappeared behind him. Kuriza looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in terror. Gine was charging up a Super Kamehameha. "So, you like using blasts, well I got one of my own!" Gine shouted, thrusting her arms forward as the Super Kamehameha engulfed Golden Kuriza.

"A Super Kamehameha Wave...? Good job mom." Goku complimented as he looked up into the sky after punching back the masked Saiyan. As the smoke cleared Kuriza was beaten and bruised and catching his breath as Gine folded her arms. Kuriza grated his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I won't be beaten so easily..." Kuriza growled.

"Humph, a few more good strikes and another blast like that from me, and you're done for... you know it too Kuriza." Gine frowned. Kuriza wiped blood from his lip as his aura flared up. Gine's Super Saiyan God aura flared up too as she readied herself. Kuriza began to chuckle to himself, confusing Gine. Gine looked behind as Towa waved sarcastically; opening up a Time Rift and through it energed a Broly in Legendary Super Saiyan form. Gine looked at Broly as she sensed his power before returning her gaze over to Kuriza. "Whatever." Gine shrugged. Broly rushed at ine and unleashed a barrage of punches on her, but the entire time Gine stood still with her arms folded. Broly growled and unleashed another barrage of attacks but still Gine didn't even flinch.

"What...? Impossible! I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Broly exclaimed. Gine disappeared and reappeared behind Broly, tapping him on the shoulder to make him turn around and face her. Gine flicked Broly on the head and sent him crashing through an asteroid field in the distance. Towa looked at Gine with her face tripping her.

"How... how...?" Towa stuttered.

"You act as if he was something special, I'm not getting anything from him." Gine frowned. BRoly burst out of the asteroid field as his aura flared up.

"You! You smell like Kakarot! You must know him!" Broly exclimed.

"What do you want with my son?" Gine questioned.

"I want to kill him! And I will kill him! I will kill that puny little runt and everyone he's ever cared for! And you, as his mother, will pay for bringing that whining little fool into this world!" Broly snapped. Gine looked at Broly with a blank stare. "Well, starting begging for your life!" Broly commanded. Gine looked over to Kuriza.

"Give me a minute." Gine spoke. As Goku fought off the masked Saiyan, he looked up and sensed an unsual power level beind diminished slowly.

"What is that...?" Goku questioned. Up in space Gine repeatedly slammed Broly's face into an asteroid, grabbing him by the hair as she slammed and slammed his face into the asteroid. She threw him to the side and began to kick him in the gut repeatedly before slamming him into an asteroid once more.

"Insult my baby boy one more time and I WILL END YOU!" GIne exploded, kicking Broly in the gut again.

"Kakarot..." Broly coughed out blood.

"That's it!" Gine exclaimed, grabbing Broly by the neck and begining to punch him relentlessly in the face. She threw him into another asteroid before reappearing by his side and kicking his left arm so hard her kick broke the bones inside. Towa and Kuriza looked at Gine brutally and effortessly beating the daylights out of the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' from the sidelines

"I... I should of powered him up first..." Towa stuttered.

"That wouldn't have done a thing..." Kuriza responded.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Towa shrugged.

"I think he had it coming..." Kuriza replied. Gine kept on brutally beating up Broly until she chucked the half-dead Saiyan to the side. Towa opened up a time rift and sent Broly back from where he came as she grated her teeth.

"Any more distractions?" Gine frowned.

"No, but I do have more tricks up my sleeve..." Towa grinned, clicking her fingers.


	16. Chapter 16

Super Saiyan God Gine and Golden Kuriza rushed at one another; punching each other in the face at the same time so that both were sent flying back from one another, along with creating a shockwave that destroyed all of the asteroids around them. As Gine and Kuriza flew back they both charged up energy blasts and shot them at one another; both blasts hitting and cancelling each other out as they created a huge explosion. Gine and Kuriza rushed at each other again, constantly colliding with their attacks and perfectly countering one another as they disappeared and reappeared in multiple places repeatedly. Gine caught Kuriza off guard and roundhose kicked him through an asteroid, reappearing behind him and kneeing him in the back before reappearing in front of him and blasting him with a Kamehameha that sent him flying through multiple asteroids. Gine flew after Kuriza and was about to punch him in the gut when her Super Saiyan God form ran out; Kuriza dodging her attack and punching her in the gut instead before kicking her away. Gine was about to rush back at Kuriza when the masked Saiyan in the Time Breaker armor kneed her in the gut, cutting off her wind and making her cough out blood. The Saiyan followed up by punching her into an asteroid. The Saiyan and Kuriza floated next to one another as Gine flew out of the smoke and towards them. The Saiyan reappeared behind Gine and caught her in a Full Nelson while Kuriza rushed forward and kneed Gine in the stomach; following up with repeated punches to her gut and face. Kuriza kept on at it until SSJG2 Goku arrived via Instant Transmission and kicked him out of the way. Gine threw the masked Saiyan off her her and blasted him back with a Super Kamehameha, knocking him and sending him flying through multiple asteroids. SSJG2 Goku was mercilessly beating the living daylights out of Kuriza, as he outclassed Kuriza with raw power and skill, and Kuriza was already beaten and tired from his battle with Gine. Goku slammed Kuriza down with both hands before looking over to Towa. Future Trunks and Vegeta, in his own Super Saiyan God 2 form, arrived on scene and the heroes surrounded Towa. Gine transformed into a Super Saiyan and cracked her knuckles. Towa grated her teeth and repeatedly clicked her fingers until Kuriza grabbed Goku and crashed inton an asteroid with him, and the masked Saiyan grappled with Future Trunks. Vegeta jumped to Future Trunks' aid and kicked the Saiyan away, flying after him afterwards. Gine looked left and right before looking back over to Towa. Catching Towa unaware; Gine charged forward and punched the Time Traveller in the gut as she controlled Kuriza and the Saiyan, severing her bond with Kuriza and damaging it with the Saiyan. Kuriza fell back and clutched his head in pain as Towa's mind warp ejected from his brain. Kuriza let out a pained scream before falling onto an asteroid and taking deep breaths. Goku prepared himself as Kuriza stumbled to his feet, only for the alien to not attack him and instead look around with a confused expression.

"Where... where am I...?" Kuriza groand, rubbing his head. He looked over to the group and Towa. "I... I was fighting you people... why...?" Kuriza followed up.

"You mean you were being controlled...?" Goku asked.

"Huh...? Controlled... I, I must have been... I, I remember it all... I was acting like my father for some reason... who, who did this?" Kuriza replied. Goku pointed to Towa. Towa rushed at Gine, who blocked her attack as Towa tried to hit her with her staff. Kuriza rushed up to Towa and kicked her away from Gine. Gine looked at Kuriza with a confused stare.

"Gine... that, that's your name right? I'm sorry for what I've done... I didn't want to..." Gine cut Kuriza off.

"It's ok, I understand your mind was warped." Gine nodded. Kuriza nodded back.

"Shall we?" Kuriza inquired, nodding over to Towa. Gine smirked.

"Let's do this!" Gine nodded. Kuriza and Gine flew after Towa, working in tandem and unleashing a synchronised rush of attacks on her before Kuriza kicked her upwards and Gine reappeared above her to smack her back down, with the process repeating to the point it was like a game of tennis between Gine and Kuriza; ending with them unleashing a Kamehameha and a Death Beam on her at the same time, resulting in a assive explosion. Future Trunks looked over to Gine and Kuriza beating Towa effortessly.

"I tried to tell you his mind was warped earlier..." The Supreme Kai spoke to Future Trunks.

"Yes, I understand now." Future Trunks nodded. Kuriza and Gine continued to hit Towa back and forth between them as the others watched.

"Controlling me... making me do horrible things like my father... I'll never forgive you!" Kuriza exclaimed, punching Towa in the gut before he kicked her back over to Gine.

"You have hurt too many people and caused too many problems!" Gine exclaimed as she repeatedly punched Towa in the face. Gine kneed Towa in the gut, cutting off her wind, before she kicked her away. Kuriza reappeared by Gine's side.

"And now..." Kuriza charged up a Death Beam and Gine charged up a Kamehameha.

"You're outta here!" Gine followed up as both of their attacks charged to the max. They fired their beams and the two joined forces, spiralling together.

"jackpot!" Gine and Kuriza exclaimed as their joint attack hit Towa and sent her flying off into deep space. Gine and Kuriza were about to fly off when the masked Saiyan jumped in their way. Gine frowned and tightened the red headband around her head before charging up a Full Power Energy Wave in her right hand as the Saiyan charged up a Death Ball aimed for her and Earth.

"Get out of my way!" Gine ordered. The Saiyan clutched their head in pain, seeing Gine stand before them dressed in that armor with the red headband flowing from her head, energy blast charged and ready to defend the planet behind her. Towa flew back, beaten and bruised, and floated behind the masked Saiyan.

"DESTROY THAT DAMN PLANET!" Towa ordered. The Saiyan growled and chucked the Death Ball at Towa, who dodged it only for the Saiyan to grab her by the neck and fall through a Time Rift with her. Gine stopped her attack and her aura died down.

"Just who was that guy?" Gine questioned. "Whoever he is, I hope he's ok..." Gine followed up.

It wasn't long before everyone was back on Earth, Kuriza included and now back in his normal Final Form. Goku exited his SSJG2 form and took a sigh of relief, patting his mother on the back.

"You did great mom. You're a real hero, and I'm proud to have a mother like you." Goku smiled. Gine smiled back and gave Goku a pat on the back in return.

"Thanks Kakarot." Gine smiled.

"Me and the other Time Patrollers will hunt down Towa until she's either locked away or, you know... rest assured, we'll find her and free anyone else she controls." Future Trunks interjected. Gine nodded and was about to pass the Katana back to Future Trunks when he shuck his head and passed it back. "You keep it, you're pretty good with it and it's the only thing I have to give you at the moment as thanks for your help." Future Trunks informed.

"You guys don't have to leave just yet! Let's all go and get a nice big meal!" Goku interjected, putting his hands on both Future Trunks' and Beat's shoulders. "You too Kuriza!" Goku smiled. Kuriza looked up in surprise.

"Me...?" Kuriza questioned.

"Yeah, you're not a bad guy, you're welcome to stay with us on Earth!" Goku smiled. Kuriza smiled back.

"Thank you." Kuriza smiled. Gine looked over to Kuriza.

"Fine by me too." Gine smiled, giving Kuriza a handshake.

"Now let's go get dinner! I'm starving!" Goku excaimed. The group began to walk off into he sunset, and as they walked; Gine whispered into Future Trunks' ear.

"If you feel like you owe me... how about we go out to the city again once more before you leave tommorow? Just me and you." Gine whispered, smiling. Future Trunks turned red with embaressment but quickly nodded and smiled. Gine smiled back and the heroes continued off into the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

[2 Months later]

Gine was leaning against the tree next to King Kai's house as Goku trained in front of her. She was dressed in more human attire once again as it was her day off from training, as her Power Level had already reached 92, 000, 000, 000. VEgeta was now at 94, 000, 000, 000 and Goku at 95, 000, 000, 000. Gine wore a blue baseball cap with the front side colored white with her name written in black, and the 'bridge' extending from the cap was colored red. She wore a white short sleeved T-Shirt with blue pants and white sneakers on her feet, her red Saiyan sweat bands were still over her forearms however. Gine smiled as she watched her so train, proud of his determination to keep on getting stronger; with his drive, and Vegeta's, now greatly increased due to Gine herself being a Prodigy and making for excellent competition. A flash of light appeared to the right of Goku and as it disappeared Beerus and Whis walked forward. Goku smiled amd greeted the two, followed by King Kai and Gine. Beerus had arrived to challenge Gine to a sparring match, to which Gine agreed before she went off to change into her fighting attire using Instant Transmission, taught to her by Goku. It wasn't long before Gine and Beerus found themselves out in the wastelands of Earth, with Goku; Goten, Vegeta, and Kid Trunks having tagged along to watch the fight. Gine was now dressed in her light green sleeveless Gi; with her blue Saiyan sleeveless jump suit shirt underneath, the same red sweat bands on her arms, a red martial arts belt tied around her waist, the light green pants, and the red boots on her feet. The wind gently blew the lush green grass nderneath their feet as Gine stretched her arms and legs to prep up. She smirked and nodded to Beerus, who smirked and nodded in return. Gine transformed into a Super Saiyan God, her hair; eyes, and tail all turning blood red as a fiery orange aura engulfed her. Gine's Power Level having now jumped from 92, 000, 000, 000 to 110, 400, 000, 000, 000. Gine got into a ighting stance and Beerus nodded to her.

"Hmm... you'll be an interesting opponant..." Beerus spoke.

"Thanks, not every day you get to fight with a God." Gine responded.

indeed and not every day you to get to fight with a Prodigy. We should both be honored." Beerus smiled. His light purple aura calmly engulfed him. "Well, wanna ring the bell?" Beeerus smirked. Gine smirked back and imitated tapping a bell.

"Ding, ding..." Gine chuckled. As Kid Trunks sat down the Music Player in his pocket accidently booted up and 'Eye of the Tiger' blasted out. Everybody looked at Kid Trunks with confusion as he hastily turned the music off. He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Gine and Beerus faced each other again, a short burst of silence between them before they flew at each other so fast they left behind a sonic boom each, lunging at one another in an attempt to punch each other. Both succeeded, punching each other in the cheek before unleashing a lightning fast flurry of punches upon one another as the ground exploded around them, each of their attacks perfectly countering one another until Gine sweep kicked Beerus off of his feet. Gine followed up by kneeing Beerus in the stomach before kicking him away away and flying after the God of Destruction. Beerus recovered with ease and flew back towards Gine, reappearing behind her and drop kicking her through a rock spire. Beerus flew after Gine, disappearing into the smoke as the fight raged on. Their attacks hitting one another with enough force to knock all of the smoke away and crack up the ground beneath them, along with sending all of the rubble flying off. Beerus jumped back from GHine, and Gine jumped back from Beerus. Gine's SSJG aura flared up and she ran towards the God of Destruction, punching him in the gut so hard she cut off his wind before roundhouse kicking him into a plateu. Beerus let loose a volley of blasts from all angles off his body as his own aura flared up, destroying all of the rubble around him as Gine flew at him, dodging each blast that flew towards her. Beerus swiftly dodged Gine's punch and kneed her in the stomach before kicking her back from him. Gine twisted through the air before recovering and flying back towards Beerus; the two colliding and locking hands as they butted heads and grappled with one another.

"It's been so long since I've had to use 80% of my Power! You're making this a very memorable and entertaining occasion for me all ready! I can't thank you enough! The lack of sleep and waiting was worth it after all! You're a true Prodigy alright!" Beerus smirked as he grappled with Gine.

"Heh, glad you're happy." Gine chuckled.

"I hope you're having fun too." Beerus responded.

"You're about to find out!" Gine grinned, dashing back from Beeerus and blasting him away before flying after im. Beerus and Gine continued rage their fight across the skies above, each hit making the clouds disappear from sight out of sheer force. As Goku; Vegeta, Goten, and Kid Trunks all watched from down below at a safe distance, Goku smiled to himself.

"I think there's gonna be a lot of fun adventures to be had very soon..." Goku muttered, smiling as he folded his arms and watched the fight betweenGine and Beerus.

_**See you guys in Dragon Ball Super: Gine Edition!**_

_**And as a reminder Gine's Theme is 'Win Tough Fight', SSJ Gine's Theme is Super Dragon Soul (Preferably a Nightcored version) and SSJG Gine's theme is 'Hero' by Flow. See ya'll when DBS comes around for more Gine action! Remember; Dragon Ball Super IS THE HYPE! (And hopefully so is Gine)**_


	18. The Abridged Chapter

_**Thought I may as well do one Abridged chapter for the hell of it...** _

[The Abridged Universe]

The Z Fighters gathered out in the wilderness, with Beerus and Whis tagging along, as they waited for the upcoming threat to emerge. As Gine tightened her headband Vegeta began to grate his teeth.

"I'm getting tired of waiting, what is keeping them?" Vegeta growled. Yamcha came flying out through the sky and landed down near the group. "And now the Beta-Male is here!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I heard there was a fight coming up, sounded important." Yamcha spoke.

"Which is why you weren't invited." Vegeta shot back.

"Go to hell." Yamcha responded.

"It's not the holidays yet." Vegeta frowned.

"I wasn't aware you took days off from stroking your own dick." Yamcha retorted.

"Sassy, did your mother give you that one after she dressed you this morning?" Vegeta smirked.

"My mother is dead!" Yamcha growled.

"You think that makes you special?" Vegeta replied.

"Yay, I'm special!" Goku exclaimed. Gine sighed and patted her son on the head.

"Yes dear, yes you are." Gine spoke in a dry tone. Kuriza ckleared his throat as he looked down pon the Z Fighters from a plateu. He counted the Z Fighters slowly as he looked them over with a cocky smirk.

"Oh my... wow, the Women of Earth are almost as bad as Dodoria, congratulations Saiyan, you at least managed to outdo others in one way." Kuriza spoke to Gine after to seeing Yamcha.

"We like to call it the Beta-Male." Vegeta interjected.

"Earth is a strange planet..." Kuriza replied.

"You have no idea. We have a fat pink man-child goo creature for Kami's sake." Krillin followed up.

"Hey, I didn't make him..." Kami spoke from within Piccolo.

"He can't hear you dumbass." Piccolo retorted.

"Well then, give him the message." Kami replied.

"No." Piccolo frowned.

"Fine, I'll just use one of those social networking sites to tell him." Kami responded.

"Hey, don't use my internet!" Piccolo snapped.

"Why? It's free and unlimited." Nail interjected.

"Shut up Nail!" Piccolo exclaimed. Future runks looked over to Kuriza.

"Heh, see that Kuriza? No one here is taking you as a threat, even Piccolo so bored he's talking to himself!" Future Trunks smirked, quickly darting his eyes over to Gine for a split-second.

"Are... are you trying to impress someone...? You act like you've got something too prove... then again, with that hair; what haven't you got to prove?" Kuriza retorted. Future Trunks grated his teeth. The army of 1000 alien soilders and the masked Saiyan rose up behind Kuriza.

"Anyway; I have an army..." Kuriza spoke.

"We have a prodigy!" Future Trunks shot back.

"Before I kill you, please tell me; what toilet roll do you buy?" Kuriza responded. Future Trunks scratched his head in confusion. "Because never before have I seen toilet roll that can wipe that much shit from a nose." Kuriza chuckled. Future Trunks clenched his fists and grated his teeth. Yamcha stepped up.

"I'll take this punk kid..." Yamcha smirked. Gine threw Yamcha to the side with one hand as she walked past him.

"Go play with the mooks, bat girl, before shit lips there makes you oracle." Gine frowned. She continued walking forward. "Trunks, make sure the mooks don't make him oracle." Gine followed up.

"I'm right on that!" Future Trunks stood up straight and soluted Gine.

"Dear god, I can smell the shit-nose from here..." Kuriza spoke in the distance.

"How are you making these referances, you've been on Earth for like a week!" Yamcha exclaimed as he climbed out of the rubble. Gine looked over her shoulder.

"Space-Shopping, Raditz always enjoyed his comics." Gine answered. "Also back-chat me again and you'll scream more than some bitch on the real housewives of Space-New York..." Gine frowned. A sweat drop rolled down the side of Yamcha's face. "I hated those shows... now Space-Hell's Kitchen, that's where it's at." Gine followed up.

"Kitchens? That's one of my favorite places to visit!" Goku replied.

"And yet he never uses it himself..." Piccolo muttered. Things continued to proceed along in typical Abridged fashion, continuing to SSJG Gine's fight with Golden Frieza. Gine flew out of the rubble and kneed Kuriza in the chin; grabbed his tail and smashed him through a rock spire before swinging him around and throwing him forward before reappearing in front of him and kicking him higher into the sky. Kuriza recovered and spat blood from his mouth, his eyes twitching in anger as Gine charged up a Full Power Energy wave in her right hand. Kuriza snapped.

"You stupid; arrogent, insubordinate, bitch!" Kuriza screamed out.

"You mad bro?" Gine smirked.

"Absolutely livid, thank you for asking!" Kuriza exclaimed, throwing a death ball at Gine. Gine casually blasted the Death Ball back towards Kuriza.

"Then maybe you should chill!" Gine shot back, the Death Ball colliding with Kuriza who continued to struggle against it.

"Funny, but I'm named after nuts!" Kuriza shouted, dispelling the Death Ball.

"Which you lack!" Gine exclaimed, reappearing in front of Kuriza as the smoke cleared and kicking him in the crotch region.

"A moment ago you were incorrect..." Kuriza squelled in a high-pitch voice. He distanced himself from Gine as he recovered. "Great... now I'm as useful in that department as the Beta-Male and Pinky... who really needs to work on his anger issues." Kuriza sighed.

[Flashback]

As Gine went crashing through a row of spires and into a plateu after Golden Kuriza flicked her away, Future Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew at him at speeds fast enough to leave a sonic boom behind him.

'If I rush to her aid then my chances of tapping that double!' Future Trunks thought to himself.

'I have taught you well young padawan...' Krillin communicated via telepathy.

'Yeah... let's go with that...' Future Trunks frowned.

'My win count; 18. Yours; 0. You are the padawan.' Krillin retorted. Future Trunks sighed.

'Fine...' Future Trunks replied.

'Good thing you got a new jacket too, didn't help your case with the pink hair...' Krillin continued. Future Trunks' eyes narrowed.

'Get back to the mooks.' Future Trunks frowned.


	19. Burst Limit Chapter: 1

As Goku stood out alone in the middle of a rocky wastland with a desert in the distance to his left and a canyon to his right, the sun began to set on the horizon. The wind blew through his hair and Gi as he watched the sun set, a smile on his face. Just then a familear Saiyan landed behind Goku, hair and red headband flowing in the wind. Bardock. Goku turned around to look at his father.

"Kakarot... Is it really you?" Bardock questioned. There was silence between them. "I wanted to see how strong you'd become... the son of a lower class warrior." Bardock followed up. Goku got into an alert stance, clenching his fist in front of him.

"Hugh?! You know about me?! Just who are you?!" Goku questioned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll understand after we fight!" Bardock replied. "HYAAH!" He yelled, flying towards Goku with super speed. Goku flew towards Bardock in response, the two colliding with their fists in mid-air and sending out a shockwave because of their clash. Both Bardock and Goku threw a kick at one another, but yet again their attacks collided to counter each other perfectly. A 2nd time they collided with their fists before colliding with their elbows. Both Saiyans unleashed a lightning fast flurry of attacks at each other, neither landing a blow as they perfectly countered one another, finishing with the collision of two powerful punches that sent both flying back from one another before they landed back on the ground. Goku smirked, as did Bardock before they flew at each other again.

Far off in the wastelands, Gine stood atop a lone rock spire with her arms folded, dressed in her Gi. As she watched the sun set in the distance, she suddenly felt a familear presence fighting with Goku. Gine shot around, still in a state of shock.

"Bardock...?! Is that really him?!" Gine exclaimed. She stared out into the distance, processing everything. Gine got a hold of herself and took off into the skies, flying off as fast as possible.

Goku was knocked back by Bardock and sent tumbling along before he recovered and stood back up, his Kaioken aura increasing in intensity.

"He's... incredible...!" Goku commented, impressed by Bardock's power and skill, even though he was drastically holding back. Goku began to smile. "Heheh... But still, even when things look this bad... I'm really excited...!" He followed up, banging his right fist inside his left palm before resting his hands on his waist. Bardock began to think he had Goku on the ropes now.

Gine was still flying through the skies, her aura twisting around her and leaving behind a trail of energy as she flew along. As Gine continued to fly along, a smile crept onto her face. She picked up speed and left behind a sonic boom as she flew away.

Goku knocked Bardock back with a powerful punch before the Saiyan jumped backwards to avoid anymore attacks.

"Darn It, I was careless." Bardock growled. His blue aura flared up around him as he clenched his fist. "Come on!" Bardock exclaimed, warning Goku of his motivation. Goku smirked and so did Bardock. Goku then charged up and so did Bardock before they flew at each other again.

It wasn't long after that Gine came rocketing through the sky and landed on a plateu a short distance away from where Bardock and Goku had been fighting. Bardock was taking a few deep breaths as Goku got back on his feet, smiiling at bardock. Bardock chuckled to himself as Goku got back up.

"Tch... Wow... He's strong..." Goku commented as he pushed himself up off of the ground.

"You really are something...!" Bardock complimented. Goku chuckled. "After all that, you act like nothing happened." Bardock followed up. Goku powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"Ok! Ready for some more?!" Goku smirked. Bardock folded his arms.

"What?! It's... the legendary..." Bardock stuttered. He unfolded his arms and chuckled to himself. "Heh... You were just a little baby with a power level of 1. No one thought you'd amount to anything... And now look how strong you've become..." Bardock smiled. Goku looked at Bardock with a curious expression. Bardock's scouter began to beep, telling him that another very strong being was in the area. Bardock looked over to his left to see Gine standing on a plateu in the distance. "Who is that...?" Bardock wondered. Goku looked over to Gine and smiled.

"Hey, mam's here..." Goku muttered. Bardock jolted back.

"Gine...?!" Bardock stuttered. Gine jumped down from the plateu and began walking over to them. Bardock's scouter was about to explode as it scanned Gine, prompting Bardock to hastily turn it off.

"Hey, do you know my mom? Are you a friend or something?" Goku interjected, looking back over to Bardock. Bardock gave Goku a puzzled look.

"No Kakarot, I am your father..." Bardock informed.

"I think I heard that line somewhere before, probably in one of those movies Goten watches... Heh, explains the hair. Oh that reminds me, if you're my father, how do you deal with these split ends in the hair? They're a bit of a pain." Goku sidetracked the conversation. Bardock looked up at his own hair.

"Yeah, the split ends was always a problem, sorry Kakarot... I just got on with it... wait a minute, why are we discussing split ends?!" Bardock caught himself getting sidetracked. Goku shrugged. Gine walked up to Bardock and there was a moment's silence between them.

"You're late home for dinner again..." Gine joked.

"It's dinner time already?!" Goku interjected.

"I, I was making a joke Kakarot..." Gine informed.

"Oh... uh, I'm still hungry though... fighting makes me hungry..." Goku replied.

"You get that from your father." Gine smiled.

"Hey, I never ate THAT much..." Bardock interjected.

"Eat. Train. Sleep. Repeat." Goku muttered.

"You practically fought with Raditz over food." Gine recalled. Bardock rubbed the back of his head as he recalled that, chuckling nervously. "I had to serve Kakarot's meals seperately because of you and Raditz always squabling to get more food." Gine continued.

"Heh, can we get off the food topic...?" Bardock inquired.

"I always made him give Raditz some more..." Gine smirked, looking over to Goku. Goku chuckled.

"Gine, I have a question... exactly how strong have you become? My Scouter almost exploded upon detecting you... same with Kakarot..." Bardock inquired.

"Well, last I checked on Bulma's machine; I was at 92, 000, 000, 000... Kakarot's at 95, 000, 000, 000... I can sense you're stronger too, wanna spar for old time's sake?" Gine smiled. Bardock's eyes twitched and he nearly fell backwards, stuttering as he tried to respond.

"Heheh, I kinda had a hunch about who you were what with that armor and hair of yours, dad... So I held back to see how strong you are..." Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I... I... Are... Are you a Super Saiyan too, Gine?" Bardock replied. Gine nodded.

"Heh, Super Saiyan ain't the limit. There's Super Saiyan; Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyn God and Super Saiyan God 2. There may even be a Super saiyan 4 for all I know, mom's ben looking into that stuff actually." Goku interjected.

"Well, I wouldn't call it Super Saiyan 4 I'm looking into, after all, I only have Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God and I'm just starting on unlocking Super Saiyan God 2. But one thing does intrigue me, what if we could merge Great Ape and Super Saiyan? If I can control my Great Ape form and then transform into a Super Saiyan as a Great Ape... I wonder what the result would be...?" Gine folded her arms before rubbing her chin with her right hand.

"I can't wait to see what mom discovers, any additional transformations are welcome... shame I won't be able to do it, lost my tail long ago... then again, while Mom's working on the new Super Saiyan level; me and Vegeta are looking into going beyond Super Saiyan God 2." Goku smiled. Bardock was staring at Gine and goku as they explained the whole transformation list and what they know of, dumbstruck by it all.

"I have a lot of catching up to do..." Bardock muttered.

"Any way, one more match Bardock?" Gine smiled.

"Uh..." Bardock was hesitant considering Gine's Power Level.

"I'll only use as much of my power as you think you can handle..." Gine followed up. Bardock thought things over before grinning and tightening his headband and nodding to Gine. "That's my Bardock..." Gine smirked.

[Toki Toki City]

Future Trunks sat down at a bar, drinking away heavily as he drowned his sorrows.

"I didn't capatalise on my oppurtunity..." Future Trunks muttered. A grey Majin in eccentric and vibrant clothing turned to look at Future Trunks.

"You think you have it bad?!" Dumplin exclaimed. An anthromorphic red Armadillo looked up from the bar, heavily drunk, and over to Future Trunks.

"I haven't had a job in years!" Mighty the Armadillo followed up. Future Trunks looked at them both with a confused stare.

"I'm still in a rough state... she was..." Future Trunks was cut off when Guts from Berserk sat down next to him.

"Nice Sword... Now, tell me, how's your life?" Guts spoke. He took a swig of his beer and looked at Future Trunks with a inquisitive stare. Future Trunks was dumbstruck. He took one last swig of his own drink.

"Pretty good..." Future Trunks admitted. Guts nodded. "Kinda lost someone..." He followed up. Guts took another drink before resting his head on his hand, Mighty and Dumplin did the same as they looked at Future Trunks.

"Tell me more." Guts replied.

"Uh..." Future trunks was hesitant. A Black and Red Hedgehog sat down next to Future Trunks.

"My boy, lemme tell you about a girl called Maria..." Shadow spoke. Future Trunks took another swig before slamming his drink down.

"That's it! I won't give in ever again! I am a Man! I can win! I can do this! I feel..." Future Trunks tripped as he jumped up from his seat and began motivating himself. "Oww..." He groand. "Wait... how are you guys even here!?" Future Trunks came to a realisation.

Future Trunks awoke at a bar, everything else before having been a dream. He had been drinking however. He looked around, startled before calming back down. A young man, mid twenties, with spiky white hair in a distinctive blue coat with a Katana tied to his waist sat down next to Future Trunks. He ordered a drink before turning to Future Trunks and the two now stared for a while at one another very seriously.

"Are you motivated?" Vergil asked. Future Trunks nodded. Shulk sat down next to Vergil and looked at Future Trunks.

"Are you really feeling it?" Shulk inquired. Future Trunks nodded slowly. Commander Bright tapped Future Trunks on the shoulder. Future Trunks turned around to face him. Bright slapped him around the face.

"Get in your Gundam!" Bright commanded. Future Trunks looked at Bright with utter confusion and shock.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Get out there!" Bright commanded.

Future Trunks awoke yet again, that one also having been a dream. He was still at a bar, having drunk away earlier. He was sweating and looked around with slight fear.

"I... I... I won't pity myself... I... I'm going home..." He sighed. He got up and left the bare. Dumplin looked up from his seat.

"What's eatin' him?" Dumplin questioned.


	20. Burst Limit Chapter: 2

Goku flew to the sidelines and sat down upon a rock, a smile on his face as the wind blew between Gine and Bardock. Bardock tightened his headband as Gine secured her sweat bands before tightening her martial arts belt. Bardock cracked his knuckles and smirked as Gine stretched her legs. Bardock's aura flared up and kicked up a dust storm around him as he powered up. Goku and Gine's attention was immediately caught by Bardock's aura turning from blue to gold.

"I got a little something of my own too." Bardock smirked. His hair upturned and turned bright gold along with his tail as the ground cracked around him. "I'm a Super Saiyan too." Bardock informed.

"I'm impressed Bardock." Gine smiled.

"Heh, been a while since I heard that..." Bardock smiled back.

"Well, let's go for a spar once more." Gine spoke, adopting a fighting stance.

"This takes me back, I almost feel old... almost." Bardock smirked. Gine chuckled.

"Don't remind me." She followed up. Bardock adopted his own fighting stance.

"Mom and Dad fighting? This is exciting... and I think I'm the only child to ever say that." Goku smiled as he sat on the sidelines. Gine and Bardock steadied themselves, controlling their breathing and focusing intensely. Both of their auras flared up around them, twisting and turning like flames.

Far-off in the distance, at the peak of a spire stood Kuriza in his final form; a tattered brown shroud wrapped around his neck and flowing in the wind behind him while also covering the left side of his chest as he stood observing the Saiyans. Kuriza smiled a tiny bit before turning around and taking off into the sky behind him, leaving a trail of light purple energy behind him.

_**[Insert 'Fight It Out' here]**_ Gine and Bardock smirked before dashing forward and colliding with their fists; the ground exploding around them as a powerful shockwave sent all of the debri flying before the shockwave reversed and pulled everything back in and then blasting out again with twice the force so that the debri was set flying at twice the speed. Gine and Bardock were rising out of the smoke and falling debri, locked in a fierce clash as they both perfectly countered each other's attacks with their own as they flew up while spiralling around. Gine landed a left hook on Bardock; Bardock landed a blow to Gine's gut, and then they collided with their fiosts again and blew each other back as a result. Bardock and Gine flipped through the air before blasting off and engaging in another lightning fast duel. Gine dodged a kick from Bardock before punching him in the gut and cutting off his wind. As Bardock stumbled back Gine charged up before uppercutting Bardock and sending him flying back. Flying after Bardock and leaving behind a trail of energy, Gine punched him across the face and got ready to unleash a combo.

"Get ready!" Gine warned. Bardock nodded. Gine boosted towards Bardock and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, the 1st 20 hitting Bardock before he managed to fight back, blocking a few of them as he build up his defense; eventually guarding every single one. Gine and Bardock collided with their elbows before jumping back from one another. Bardock smirked and tightened his headband.

"You're both doing great guys." Goku cheered on from below. Gine and Bardock's morale increased.

"Come on Gine, ramp it up a bit, I wanna see my limit." Bardock spoke. Gine nodded and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Alright, now this is more like it." Bardock followed up, cracking his knuckles. Gine flew at Bardock and gave him a right hook before kicking him in the chest and sending him flying back down to the ground. Bardck flew out of the smoke from the crater he created upon impact and reappeared behind Gine to kick her in the back and send her flying before reappearing in front of her and kicking her higher into the sky. Bardock flew after Gine and both were now above the cloudline.

"Why don't we mix things up a bit?" Gine smirked.

"Ki blasts?" Bardock inquired. Gine nodded. "Ki blasts it is then, let's do this." Bardock grinned. The two Saiyans flew at each other and punched one another in the face at the same time, sending both flying back. As Gine recovered she fired a stream of Ki blasts as Bardock who dodged most and batted the others away. He charged a Riot Javelin and threw it at Gine who used a Kamehameha to destroy it before it hit. Bardock boosted forward, appearing through the smoke and punched Gine in the gut before smashing her down, sending her rocketing towards the ground. Gine crash landed and created a crater and a shockwave that sent the debri flying away. As Bardock flew back down he was hit by a Kamehameha from Gine after she jumped out of the smoke. He was sent flying back and tumbling along the ground before Gine reappeared in front of him and kneed him in the chin and sent him flying through a rock spire. Bardock rushed out the debri and punched Gine in the gut again to cut off her wind before he grabbed her by the face; jumped up and then slammed her down into the ground; charging up a Ki blast in the same hand he held Gine down with. The Ki blast was let loose and the resulting explosion destroyed everything in a 20 metre radius. As Bardock catched his breath; Gine elbowed him in the cheek, sweep kicked him off of hs feet, and then grabbed his leg to spin him around before letting him go and blasting him into a boulder with a Kamehameha. Bardock stumbled out of the rubble as Gine brushed dirt off of her shoulder.

"Dad! Have this!" Goku shouted out, throwing a Senzu Bean to his father. Bardock caught the Senzu Bean and ate it, feeling fuly healed and rejuvinated.

"Thanks Kakarot." Bardock smiled. As Gine stretched her legs, she looked over to Bardock.

"You want another shot?" Gine inquired.

"Sure, I can go another round, you're really impressing me Gine, and it worries me how much you're holding back too." Bardock smirked. Gine nodded and adopted her fighting stance once more, Bardock following her example. It wasn't long after that Gine and Bardock were blown back when their Beam clash between Gine's Super Kamehameha and Bardock's Tyrant Lancer exploded and destroyed nearly everything. As Bardock pushed himself back up out of the rubble, he was helped onto his feet by Goku and Gine. Bardock reverted from his Super Saiyan form back to his base form and chuckled weakly. Goku passed both Gine and Bardock a Senzu Bean each before complimenting them both on their fight.

"Heheh... I haven't had that much fun in ages... you really are something Gine." Bardock smiled.

"Well, you've gotten stronger too." Gine complimented.

"I'm glad to hear that..." Bardock responded.

"Well this has been a heck of a day, what say we all go back home and get dinner?" Goku interjected.

"Kakarot, I'd be very happy too, come on, let's get going." Bardock smiled. Goku and Gine nodded.

"Well, this'll be a surprise to Chi Chi and Goten." Goku chuckled. As they all turned to go back to Goku's home, Bardock was hit by a crippling headache.

"Dad! You ok?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Bardock, what's a matter?!" Gine followed up. Bardck began to fade away as the flow of time slowly enveloped him. bArdock looked up and chuckled weakly.

"Guess... It'll have to... wait..." Bardock spoke, falling uncouncious as he disappeared. "We'll meet again... someday..." Bardock's voice echoad out.

"Bardock..." Gine muttered.

"Dad..." Goku followed up. They bowed their heads in sadness as a shooting star flew overhead in the night sky.

[Toki Toki City]

As Future Trunks laid asleep in his bed, snoring loudly with only his tank top and boxers on, one foot out the side of the bed and a half drunk beverage on his bedside table, his eyes began to twitch and he slowly awoke, looking around in confusion as if he had sensed something.

"Who's there...?" Future Trunks groand, looking around the dark room with mild aert as he was still half-asleep.

"Hey kid..." A voice called out. Future Trunks jumped up and grabbed his sword before he tripped over his own shoes and fell flat on his face. Future Trunks jumped straight back up and looked around frantically.

"Who is that?" Future trunks questioned.

"Make sure you watch over her... keep her safe, that's your job now... I'm needed elsewhere and I cannot return... keep her safe... or else..." The voice continued.

"That sounds like... no, it can't be... I've had way too much to drink..." Future trunks muttered.

"See ya around, I may just find you if ya screw up... just keep her safe..." The voice chuckled before disappearing completely. Future Trunks looked around in confusion before putting his sword back down and getting back into bed. As he considered everything, a small smile dawned upon his face.

"I will..." Future Trunks smiled. "Still... why do I keep hearing and seeing things I know nothing of..? I'll ask Supreme Kai about it later... I just wonder who those were in my dreams?" He continued.


	21. Kuriza Side Story: 1

[Wastelands]

Kuriza stood atop the flat peak of a rock spire with lush grass beneath his feet, blowing gently in the winds. The blue sky above was littered with scattered white clouds that drifted on by. Kuriza's tattered brown shroud behind him in the winds as he stood motionless; eyes closed and arms folded. A flock of birds flew overhead but still he did not move. Down below was an open grass field with plateaus and lakes scattered here and there, a mountain range in the distance. As Kuriza stood alone, he found himself in a deep thought.

'... Why do we fight...? Why is it we are drawn to 'the fight'...? Is it a desire for strength...? Or a desire to know yourself? People seem to know many things, but never truly themselves. It seems we will fight for reasons we don't understand, causes we don't believe in at a moment's notice, yet rarely is there a warrior who fights to understand themselves. Goku; Gine, Vegeta. What is it you fight for?' Kuriza thought to himself. His eyes flicked open. "The answer... lies in the heart of battle." Kuriza spoke. He cupped his hands at his side and charged up a purple energy sphere in between his palms. His attack became fully charged. "Messatsu Senpuu Ken!" Kuriza exclaimed as he thrusted his arms forward and fired a sparking purple sphere of Ki that rushed through a row of rock spires, destroying them all, before it collided with a plateau and exploded; destroying the plateau too. Kuriza nodded to himself before standing straight and stoutly again. "I walk a path with no end... I must be ready for the journey that awaits... Goku; Gine, Vegeta... my respect for you is limitless, you give me a home on this planet and a new life, with the motivation to better myself; I shall train to be like you." Kuriza spoke. He folded his arms once more. "I still have a long way to go." He muttered. Kuriza jumped off of the spire and landed in the field below. He began to walk off into the distance, tattered shroud blowing in the wind and his tail trailing behind him.

[West City]

Kuriza walked through a marketplace; tattered shroud covering the left side of his chest and hiding his left arm. His tail was swooping gently left and right as he walked along, the odd person looking over to him in curiosity. Kuriza stopped at a fruit store, greeted by a joyful, middle-aged man.

"Hi there Kuriza, here to get your daily order already?" the man smiled. Kuriza nodded.

"How are you today Mr Toriyama?" Kuriza inquired.

"Well, home life is good and business is prosperous." He smiled. Toriyama passed a bag full of fruit to Kuriza.

"That's good." Kuriza smiled back. He paid the Zeni required for his order. "Have a nice day." Kuriza followed.

"You too Kuriza." Toriyama replied as Kuriza walked off. As Kuriza walked down the street he found himself being followed by a little girl with unkempt black hair and a blue highlight over her right eye. Kuriza came to a stop and looked over his shoulder at her while smiling gently. The little girl took a step back, still somewhat scared by Kuriza while also intrigued by him.

"I'm sorry for following you mister..." The girl twiddled her thumbs.

"It's ok, I kinda attract attention." Kuriza smiled. The girl was silent. "You want something to eat? I got some fruit." Kuriza spoke.

"Any... lemons...?" The girl inquired.

"Heh, that's odd, you're the 1st person other than myself who seems to like them." Kuriza smiled. He reached inside his grocery bag and pulled out a lemon. He threw it to the girl who caught it and smiled at him.

"Thank you mister." The girl smiled. Kuriza nodded and walked off.

"Sayonara kid." Kuriza smiled, raising his hand as he walked off to signafy a wave.

[Wastelands]

As Kuriza sat on the edge of a plateau, looking out into the horizon he smiled as the sun began to set; giving a fiery hue to the area. While Kuriza continued to look out into the distance, the clouds above turned blood red and began to swirl like a vortex above him. Kuriza looked up with a frown on his face as lightning began to spark and a rip in space and time opened up. Two figures dropped out of the portal and crashed into the ground; destroying the plateau as Kuriza jumped out of the way. Only one figure emerged from the destruction, the other left uncouncious. As Kuriza backflipped from the crater, a fiery red aura engulfed the warrior from another dimension. Kuriza adopted a fighting stance as the smoke cleared. A man with spiky red hair; red eyes and tanned skin, dressed in a dark blue gi with rope for a belt, sandals on his feet and rope tied around his hands stomped on the ground, cracking it up and sending out a shockwave as his fiery red aura flared up again. Kuriza sensed his power and relaxed, not concerned in the slightest.

"I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain." The warrior from another dimension threatened.

"Humph, very cocky for a being of such power... I'd say you're about 1200 on the Power Level scale... nothing special." Kuriza folded his arms.

"Fool! You dare place a number on me?! I will crush both your body and soul!" Akuma growled.

"Somebody has mommy issues..." Kuriza sighed. The rubble behind Akuma began to rumble as the other person awoke from being knocked out. Akuma looked over to the rubble with disgust. The rubble exploded as a surge of energy erupted out from the destruction; taking the form of a dragon like Shenron whitch roared in Akuma's face before disappearing. As the smoke settled and the rubble fell back down, the crimson eyes of the other being flashed with power before they reverted to black.

"Foolish mortal... I will end you first..." Akuma growled as a purple aura engulfed him and his red eyes glowed with power. Kuriza grated his teeth.

"This may actually be troublesome." Kuriza muttered. The other being from another dimension drew their Katana, which had a hilt wrapped in crimson leather with a golden hand guard, from the red scabbard it inhabited with the design of a dragon akin to Shenron printed along it. The Katana shined with radiance as the Ki of the wielder flowed through it. The weilder themself was a young man, around 20, dressed in a dark navy blue traditional Ninja garb with no sleeves; a red martial arts belt tied around his waist, crimson arm and shin guards with gold trims, a red scarf tied around his neck which flowed in the wind behind him, and white wrappings on his feet arms and around his biceps, with a connected Ninja face mask hiding all but his eyes with a crimson armor headband protecting his forehead. On his left leg was a pair of holstered Kunai; held by his belt was a group of Shurikens, within a leather sheath held on his back was an extendable Boe Staff akin to the Power Pole, a spear like Kunai attached to a chain was hidden under his right arm in its holster and his Katana's scabbard was held securely in between his hip and belt with the sword in his right hand.

"You are not of my world, 'Akuma'... I shall remove you from it with force if you do not return to your own." The Ninja warned. Akuma did not respond, merely growling.

"And you both are not of this world..." Kuriza interjected. Akuma and the Ninja looked over to Kuriza.

"Are you a Demon too?" The Ninja inquired.

"No, and my only enemies are those who threaten the Earth and its people." Kuriza replied.

"Then we have a common foe, let us fight side by side. I am Shinryu Kasaiko of the Kiyoshi O Ryu clan." The Ninja responded. Kuriza walked over to Shinryu and stood at his side.

"Well then Shinryu, let's deal with this demon." Kuriza spoke. Shinryu nodded and held his sword with both hands. Akuma's eyes glowed again as his aura intensified. Kuriza and Shinryu adopted their respective fighting stances as Akuma powered up, standing side by side; shroud and scarf blowing behind them as lightning struck out in the blood red sky above.

[Unknown Era]

Towa clenched her fist and grated her teeth.

"Why can't I control that human?! The other brute was easily possessed... what is he?" Towa growled.


	22. Kuriza Side Story: 2

As Kuriza and Shinryu readied themselves, Akuma charged up two Gou Hadoukens in both of his hands; chucking them at Kuriza and Shinryu, who jumped out of the way in time so that they blasted the rock spires behind them to pieces. Akuma punched the ground and sent a volley of rubble flying at Kuriza and Shinryu as the ground exploded in front of him. Kuriza blasted each chunk away while Shinryu jumped onto the chunks as they flew through the air; jumping from each one while throwing a barrage of Shurikens at Akuma, using his Ki to teleport them back to him as Akuma deflected them with his rapid punches. Shinryu jumped off of the last chunk of rubble before firing his Spear-Kunai at Akuma in mid-air.

"Get over here!" Shinryu exclaimed, pulling Akuma towards him in mid-air with his chained Spear-Kunai before he dropkicked Akuma and sent him flying into a plateau. Shinryu landed on the ground and twirled his Katana around as he waited for Akuma to recover. Akuma came flying out of the rubble and attempted to use the Wrath of the Raging Demon on Shinryu, only for the Ninja to easily dodge it and slice at Akuma's back with his sword before he used a bicycle kick on him and sent him scraping along the ground. Akuma jumped back up and flew at Shinryu, attacking him with a relentless barrage of punches. Shinryu blocked every hit with his sword before swinging his blade at Akuma and sending him flying with a blast channeled through his sword.

"Impressive... this Shinryu... he barely has a Power Level of around 2400, and yet... he can match that other guy in speed perfectly despite being substantially weaker right now... just who is he?" Kuriza muttered. Shinryu teleported over to Kuriza as Akuma stood back up.

"This is a dangerous foe... direct combat would not be wise in my case... he was not this strong before we arrived here... worrying." Shinryu noted.

"It's ok, he's not that much stronger than me... in this form anyway." Kuriza replied.

"Your might is impressive then Kuriza, I am glad to have an ally such as yourself." Shinryu complimented.

"I'm far from the strongest warrior on this planet, but your compliment is welcome." Kuriza replied. Akuma began to charge up again. "How was your sword able to last against Akuma's power anyway?" Kuriza inquired.

"This is the Ryu Seishin blade. It is the legendary weapon of my clan, wielded only by its most elite warriors throughout the years. This sword is indestructible and exists on both the physical and astral planes, it is also the bane of evil... Akuma wouldn't last long against this sword, and despite how powerful he is now; the evil in him has been greatly intensified so the Ryu Seishin's effectiveness is also greatly intensified against him." Shinryu informed.

"You must be quite the warrior then." Kuriza noted. Shinryu nodded.

"Yes, but I do not care for boasting." Shinryu followed up. Akuma unleashed a Full Power Energy Blast Volley consisting of Gou Hadoukens, Kuriza and Shinryu jumping out of the way as the Gou Hadoukens tore apart the area. Shinryu landed to the side of Akuma and sheathed the Ryu Seishin, pulling out his Boe Staff. Shinryu thrusted the Boe Staff forward as it extended like the Power Pole, only for Akuma to block its strike and grab ahold of the staff before lifting it and Shinryu into the air. Shinryu stood on the tip of the Boe Staff with his arms folded as it flipped through the air, giving the middle-finger to physics. Kuriza dashed forward as Shinryu flipped through the air on the tip of the Boe Staff, punching Akuma in the gut before he kicked him up into the air. Shinryu jumped off the Boe Staff, grabbing it and placing it in his sheath again, and then flipping around to pull Akuma towards him with his Spear-Kunai to then punch him towards Kuriza who spin kicked Akuma and sent him flying into a rock spire. Shinryu landed next to Kuriza.

"Did you just spin kick him?" Shinryu questioned.

"Yes... gotta have fun somehow." Kuriza nodded. As Akuma burst out of the rubble, shaking his head while he growled, a time portal opened up behind Kuriza and Shinryu. Beat casually walked out of the portal, stretching his arms as he walked up to the two.

"Hey guys... so, who's mr brood over there? Also, Ninja... sweet." Beat smirked.

"Friend of yours?" Shinryu inquired.

"He was at the restaurant... long story..." Kuriza replied.

[Flashback]

Gine; Goku, Vegeta, Kuriza, Future Trunks, Beat, Goten, Kid Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Beerus and Whis were all sat around a table in a restaurant in West City eating away at a large meal, after finishing their final battle, like that end scene from the 1st Avengers film.

"This is good..." Kuriza noted, eating away at a chicken leg.

"Hmm..." Beerus nodded appreciably, looking around at the others. Kid Trunks looked over to Future Trunks.

"You gonna finish those fries?" Kid Trunks inquired.

[Present]

"Well, better deal with that guy and see how to get him back to his respective world, then I'll get you back to yours Ninja guy." Beat spoke.

"So, who are you...?" Shinryu inquired.

"I'm the Saiyan time patroller Beat." Beat informed.

"Time patroller?" Shinryu. Before Beat could explain Kuriza grabbed both him and Shinryu and jumped out of the say as Akuma slammed down where they once stood.

"Oh, that's right... boss fight!" Beat exclaimed. Akuma cracked his knuckles and began to stalk towards the trio. "You must first defeat Shenron to stand a chance!" Beat taunted Akuma. Shinryu scratched his head and Kuriza shrugged as Beat pumped himself up for the fight ahead.

"I will destroy your souls..." Villainous Akuma growled. Kuriza, Shinryu and Beat got into their fighting stances, standing side-by-side.

"You will try." Kuriza retorted. A fiery dragon akin to Shenron developed behind Shinryu before circling around the group and then rushing at Akuma. The fire dragon exploded, dazing Akuma and destroying a bunch of the area, allowing the group to rush at the stunned Akuma.


	23. Kuriza Side Story: 3

Akuma flew at Beat, the young Saiyan jumping out of the way in time so Akuma punched the boulder behind Beat instead; destroying it completely as it burst apart. Beat jumped on Akuma's head and Kuriza appeared in front of him to punch Akuma in the gut. As Akuma was stunned Kuriza jumped to the side so Beat could kick Akuma in the back to send him flying into a plateau. Akuma rushed out of the rubble only for Beat to dodge his a\ttack and kick him in the face, sending him rocketing to Kuriza who roundhouse kicked him to Shinryu, who used his Spear-Kunai to get ahold of Akuma. Slamming him into a rock spire on the left, then into another on the right; finishing by slamming him into the ground before swinging him around and throwing Akuma towards Beat who uppercutted him away, Shinryu had continued the combo chain.

"Boring... whoever's powering mr brood there has gotta step things up." Beat gloated, stretching his arms as Akuma got back up.

"How are you so non-chalent in the heat of battle? I understand being calm, that is the key to a clear mind, but you act as if there is nothing to fear. What if Akuma was to get away?" Shinryu interjected.

"Akuma ain't no match for the three of us. Sure, you're outmatched in strength but you have your ninja stuff and all that, and Kuriza is one of the strongest on Earth, and throw me into the equation; a lead Time Patroller, and this guy don't stand a chance. I mean, the Supreme Kai herself sent me instead Trunks or his buddy so she has faith I can handle this. Actually, Trunks is still in bed; that's how easy this'll be for us, she didn't even think to wake him." Beat replied.

"I could end this at any point with my evolution, but the evil deserve to be punished." Kuriza followed up.

"Hmm... I sense somebody approaching..." Shinryu noted. Goten came flying through the sky and landed next to Beat and Kuriza.

"Whoah, that guy looks cool! Me wanna fight too!" Goten smiled.

"Is every child a fighter here...?" Shinryu muttered. Kid Trunks arrived a few seconds later, landing next to Goten.

"Why'd ya go off like that Goten?" Trunks inquired.

"Look! A distortion fight! I wanna join in!" Goten smiled.

"Fine by me." Trunks smirked, folding his arms. Akuma stomped on the ground, his aura flaring up as his anger increased.

"You send mere children to fight me?!" Akuma growled.

"Hey buddy! Don't treat us like to pre-schoolers, or we'll school you!" Trunks threatened. Trunks looked over to Shinryu for a split-second. "Cool, a Ninja." Trunks muttered.

"Yes, I'm a Ninja, now can we focus on the threat here?" Shinryu frowned.

"Anybody else feeling like this guy is massively underwhelming? I mean, he comes from some world that's really below ours in strong fighters i'm guessing; recieves a power up from a distortion, and he still doesn't mean anything because we practically have an army. I mean, if it was just one of us, there might be some interest." Beat spoke.

"Yeah, kinda one-sided." Trunks admitted.

"I'll deal with him..." Kuriza interrupted, stepping forward. "Shinryu, if you still feel up to it feel free to finish this with me." Kuriza followed up. Shinryu nodded.

"Even still, I'm kind of obligated to help." Beat responded, walking over to Kuriza and Shinryu.

"Aww... I wanted to fight." Goten muttered.

[Unknown Era]

"I am really not collecting enough energy from this... If only Mira was still here... better send in some others to boost energy collection." Towa grumbled. She opened up a time portal.

[Present]

A time portal opened up to the left of Goten and Trunks, Broly and the Masked Saiyan exiting from it. Trunks tapped Goten on the shoulder and showed him the two interrupters as they recieved a power boost from Towa. Beat turned around and looked at Broly and the Masked Saiyan.

"Kuriza, you get your wish. I'll go help Goten and Trunks." Beat spoke, flying over to Goten and Trunks. As he landed by them, he gave them both a fist bump.

"Now I get to be important!" Goten smiled.

"Heh, that masked guy has hair like you and your dad Goten." Trunks noted.

"Yeah, weird. Can't be grampa Bardock though, Grandma and Dad told me about how they hanged out with him only last week. Must be some other guy..." Goten noted.

"Most likely." Trunks shrugged.

'Time Travel is weird...' Beat thought to himself.

'Want some explaining Beat?' Supreme Kai interrupted.

'Nah, I'm not a sciency guy. Present me with a problem and two solutions, and I'll go for option C. Punch it... really hard.' Beat responded.

'Well, it's more like alternate timelines; that's why there's two Bardocks.' Supreme Kai informed.

'Weird, sounds like what Trunks tried to explain to me before. I'll just go punch the evil out of him.' Beat replid.

'Not too hard.' Supreme Kai commanded.

Akuma threw a punch at Kuriza who easily blocked it with his hand, grabbing ahold of Akuma's fist.

"Kids, cover your eyes..." Kuriza joked to Beat; Goten and Trunks. He slammed his head into Akuma's; slightly cracking the skull of Akuma, delivered a hard punch to Akuma's jaw, slightly cracking the jaw bone too, then as Akuma fell back onto the ground, Kuriza stomped on his chest, cracking the ribs of Akuma before he backflipped away. "I want an X-Ray replay of that... I wonder; can you still stand after that?" Kuriza smirked. Akuma got back up and exploded with rage. "Heh, he can still stand after that..." Kuriza muttered.

[Street Fighter Universe]

Ryu looked up from a newspaper article as he was sat in a city park, looking around as if he had sensed something happen.

"What was that...?" Ryu wondered.

[Dragon Ball Universe]

Akuma rushed at Kuriza, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks that Kuriza countered until he sweep kicked Akuma off of his feet before running forward and grabbing him by the face to slam him into the ground.

"Kuriza, I sense your Ki is increasing... now... now I can't sense it anymore." Shinryu spoke.

"I have a trick up my sleeve." Kuriza informed.

"But we're winning, no need to be fancy." Shinryu responded. Akuma close lined Kuriza; punching him in the gut as he caught him off-guard before he used a Gou Hadouken to blast Kuriza past Shinryu and into a boulder. Akuma jumped at Shinryu who blocked Akuma's attack with the Ryu Seishin before backflipping away from him. "Akuma is planning something...? How foolish of me not to sense this..." Shinryu muttered. Kuriza stood back up and brushed the dirt off of his shoulder. He walked past shinryu and let a fiery orange aura engulf him. Akuma growled and pulled the prayer beads around his neck off. The ground exploded around him, denri flying everywhere as his aura flared up and he let out a roar. "What...?! His power has been multiplied just like that?! What is this...?" Shinryu readied himself, preparing the Ryu Seishin.

Goten punched Broly in the face, sending him flying over to Trunks who kicked him into the ground when their attention was caught by Akuma's transformation. Beat was in a heated duel with the masked Saiyan before they bopth punched each other in the face, knocking one another away. As Beat got back up, his attention was caught by Akuma's transformation too.

Kuriza smirked as the ground exploded around him too. His aura flaring up like never before as he disappeared in a flash of light. As the smoke cleared around where Akuma once stood, Oni stalked forward out of the storm, his spiky blue hair flowing like a Super Saiyan as power surged through him, the ground cracking around him under the pressure of his presence. As the smoke cleared around where Kuriza once stood, Golden Kuriza stood in the iconic stance his father was famous for with his arms out in a mocking hug pose; Golden Kuriza's presence having destroyed everything around him and made a giant crater with one lone spire for him to stand upon. Oni stomped on the ground and adopted his fighting pose, his aura flaring up around him.

"Give me a fight to the death." Oni growled. Golden Kuriza chuckled and adopted his own fighting stance.

"To kill you would be mercy, for threatening this planet and coming to our realm of creation in the 1st place... I'll just break every bone in your body... then I'll send you back from where you came... feel free to die in your own world if death is what you deire, you're not worth my time anyway; I have to be training for real threats to our world." Golden Kuriza frowned. Oni grated his teeth.

"Then I will end your life." Oni threatened.

"You assume too much." Golden Kuriza retorted. He reappeared in front of Oni and uppercutted him into the sky with such force he broke through the atmoshere and crashed into the moon. Golden Kuriza charged up and flew up after him, breaking the sound barrier with ease as he flew into space after Oni.

"This world has warriors with strength I'd never imagine could exist... I wonder what other warriors have spawned from the countless universes of creation...?" Shinryu.

[Unknown Universe]

Mario; Mewtwo, Juri Han, Ryuko Matoi, Sonic, Shadow, and a bunch of other Smash members were sat arround a table playing blackjack.

"Hey, Shadow, can you pass me a Chaos Cola?" Sonic muttered.

"Can't you bench-press a planet and run to the end of creation and back in a nano-second by now? Get it yourself." Shadow frowned.

"Meh... I've been training all day... It was supposed to be my day off too..." Sonic retorted.

"You sure the others are okay?" Ryuko wondered.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure everything is good on their end." Sonic shrugged the notion off.

Elsewhere Dante; Bass, Stewie, Vergil, and Zero were fighting off a bunch of demons.

"Last time I take directions from you." Vergil gave a death glare to Dante. Dante shrugged.

"I am late for game night dammit!" Stewie snapped, whipping out a bazooka and blasting the demons to pieces.

Back at the other place.

"I'm sure everything is fine..." Juri reassured.

[Draon Ball Universe]

"I should check things out at some point..." Shinryu muttered.

Meanwhile on the moon. Oni stumbled onto his feet as Golden Kuriza landed in front of him.

"Really shouldn't mess with a god..." Golden Kuriza frowned. Both powered up before flying at each other and throwing punches that connected so hard the ground cracked and exploded around them; dashing back from each other for a second before rushing back again and going to punch each othe in the face.


	24. Kuriza Side Story: 4

Oni punched Golden Kuriza in the face with Kuriza retaliating with an elbow to Oni's gut, cutting off his wind before uppercutting Oni away. Oni flipped around and scraped along the ground as he recovered only for Golden Kuriza to punch him across the face with the Super God Fist attack; sending Oni flying. Oni punched into the ground to recover, creating a trench as he tried to halt his momentum. He stood back up and fired off a Gou Hadouken at Golden Kuriza who countered with a Messatsu Senpuu Ken which destroyed the Gou Hadouken before colliding with Oni and sending him flying back.

"5 Minutes." Golden Kuriza spoke. Oni gave Kuriza a confused stare. "5 Minutes before I finish you and send you back from where you came." Kuriza followed up.

"Heheh... 5 Minutes... that's how long it will take for this moon to explode..." Oni grinned. He punched into the ground before unleashing a powerful Ki blast in the direction of the moon's core. "Now... I will crush you in 3 minutes." Oni boasted.

"You're insane! The moon's remains will collide with Earth!" Golden Kuriza exclaimed.

"So be it, Oni cares not." Oni replied. Kuriza grated his teeth and clenched his fists. The ground cracked around Golden Kuriza as he powered up, his aura flaring wildly.

"You remind too much of Father... I'll... I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Golden Kuriza snapped. He flew forward and gave Oni a right hook, following up with a few kicks to the stomach before uppercutting Oni and flying after him. "Prepare yourself!" Golden Kuriza growled. He gave Oni another right hook before unleashing a lightning fast flurry of attacks involving punches; kicks and tail whips upon Oni before punching him straight on in the face and sending him flying. Golden Kuriza flew after Oni and gave him a left hook before using the Afterimage technique to reappear behind Oni and kick him in the back, sending him flying. Oni recovered and dodged out of the way of Kuriza's next attack, kicking him in the back and knocking him away. Golden Kuriza flipped through the air before recovering and kick jumping of the side of a plateau while dodging out of the way of a barrage of Gou Hadoukens; proceeding to punch Oni in the gut, dodge his countering Shoryuken and then kick him in the neck and send him flying and crashing into the ground. Golden Kuriza shot a Death Beam into Oni's chest when he tried to get back up. Landing next to Oni, Kuriza kicked him to the side before stomping on his Death Beam wound. Oni yelled out in pain before recieving a surge of power from Towa. "Don't mess with Earth..." Kuriza frowned before he was caught off guard by Oni and blasted away with a Gou Hadouken. As Kuriza stumbled back Oni followed up with a Shoryuken before grabbing Golden Kuriza by the face and slamming him into the ground.

"I am without equal, remember that well!" Oni gloated. He ran along with Golden Kuriza still in his grasp before slamming into the ground again and finishing by tossing Kuriza towards a plateau. As Kuriza collided with the plateau and crashed through it, the moon became more unstable. The core overheating; the ground cracking and pillars of magma erupting out around Oni and Kuriza. Oni teleported over to Golden Kuriza as he pushed himself out of the rubble, punching him in the gut and cutting off his wind with blood spewing from his mouth. Oni blasted the stunned Kuriza with a Gou Hadouken and sent him flying back. "Utterly pathetic, I shall remove your weakness from existence." Oni growled.

"Damn..." Golden Kuriza groaned as he tried to push himself back up. Oni readied the Wrath of the Raging Demon.

'Don't give in Kuriza.' Goku's spirit called out.

"Huh...?" Kuriza looked around in confusion.

'Get back up!' Vegeta's spirit followed up.

'You can win.' Gohan's spirit continued.

'Just makin' it this far is amazing against a guy like that.' Goten's spirit interjected.

'You're stronger than this!' Gine's spirit followed up. Goku's spirit charged up; followed by Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and finally Gine's spirit. Golden Kuriza stood back up as Oni teleported forward, ready to use the Wrath of the Raging Demon on Kuriza. The spirits of the Z Fighters protected Kuriza from the Wrath of the Raging Demon, catching Oni completely off guard. Oni took a few steps back as Golden Kuriza's aura intensified.

"What?! How did you... What are you?!" Oni exclaimed.

"You still don't know do you?" Kuriza frowned. "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness. I am truth." Kuriza followed up. The moon became even more unstable and more magma erupted from the ground. Golden Kuriza's aura exploded with power. "Allie to good, nightmare to you!" Kuriza continued. Oni took a few steps back. "I AM THE GOLDEN WARRIOR KURIZA! AND NOW I'M TRULY ANGRY! ONI!" Kuriza exploded with rage, flying forward and punching Oni straight through the moon and splitting in half. Golden Kuriza flew after Oni and smacked him further down as they flew in between the two halves of the moon. Golden Kuriza flew around the large chunks of debri, punching through others to get to Oni. Oni jumped from chunk to chunk, firing off Gou Hadoukens at Golden Kuriza as he flew after him, Kuriza simply smacking them away. Kuriza headbutted the last blast and grabbed ahold of Oni, punching him in the face repeatedly as they fell to Earth. "So you can destroy a moon but not a single being?!" Golden Kuriza taunted.

"DIE!" Oni exclaimed, blasting Kuriza off of him. Both continued to fall to Earth but Oni was trying to recover as to escape. Golden Kuriza placed his hands by his side as he fell after Oni, cupping them to prepare his ultimate attack.

Meanwhile on Earth as Beat held off the masked Saiyan with the help of Kid Trunks as Broly was sent flying through a time portal, Goten; Gine and Goku stood side by side, charging up Super Kamehamehas.

"We can't let the moon collide with Earth!" Goku exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Gine followed up. They fired forth their Super Kamehamehas, each joining together as a 'Family Kamehameha'. Meanwhile Shinryu was channeling all of his power.

Up in the outer reaches of the atmosphere, Golden Kuriza had fully charged his ultimate attack.

"SUPER MESSATSU SENPUU KEN!" Golden Kuriza exclaimed as he thrusted his arms forward and fired a giant purple beam at Oni. The 'Family Kamehameha' raged past Kuriza and blasted all that remained of the moon behind him before it could collide with Earth while Kuriza continued to blast Oni with his ultimate attack.

"Endless Dragon, lend me your strength! The strength to destroy pure evil! Endless Dragon! Grant me this one wish!" Shinryu exclaimed. A fiery representation of a Dragon like Shenron engulfed Shinryu.

"So it shall be..." The Dragon spoke. It flew off into the air, racing towards Oni as Golden Kuriza dodged out of the way and Oni was lost in the explosion. Golden Kuriza's shroud burned up in the atmosphere as Akuma fell from the smoke, crash landing and remaining uncouncious. Kuriza chuckled weakly before losing counciousness himself and crashing down.

"Kuriza... Kuriza. Kuriza!" A voice called out. Kuriza slowly opened his eyes, placing his hand on his head as he felt a little dizzy. Kuriza looked around to see Gine; Goku, Goten, Beat, Kid Trunks and Shinryu all stood around him. Goku helped Kuriza up and brushed the dirt off of his shoulder. "You okay buddy?" Goku inquired.

"Yeah... thanks Goku." Kuriza weakly smiled.

"Not bad work Kuriza." Gine complimented. Kuriza smiled and nodded. Shinryu had an unconscious Akuma tied up next to him, ready to send him back to his own world.

"My work here is done. Thank you for all of your help, it was an honor to fight alongside you, all of you." Shinryu spoke. The others nodded.

"Heading back already?" Kuriza inquired. Shinryu nodded.

"Yes. I have much to do once I send Akuma back to his own dimension." Shinryu informed.

"You're welcome back any time." Goku smiled.

"Thank you Son Goku." Shinryu took a Ninja-Bow to Goku as a sign of respect. Goku smiled and did the same for Shinryu.

"Best of luck Shinryu, wherever you may go." Kuriza smiled. Shinryu nodded before dragging Akuma through a portal that took them across creation to another dimension.

[Shinryu's Universe]

Shinryu walked out of a portal alone, having dropped off Akuma in his own world beforehand. Shinryu looked around and took a sigh of relief as the cherry blossom tree to left waved its branches gently in the wind. He took a few steps forward, his scarf flowing behind him and the grass waving beneath his feet. He looked out to see Mount Fuji on the horizon. From a cliff in the distance, a mysterious figure clad in white observed Shinryu. Shinryu turned around and looked up to the cliff, but no one was there.

"Hayaisamu..." Shinryu muttered. He looked at the Ryu Seishin sheathed at his side, closing his eyes and sighing.

[Dragon Ball Universe]

Goku passed Kuriza a shroud that was a perfect replica of the one he wore before that had burned up in the atmosphere.

"I got Piccolo to create a new shroud for you." Goku smiled. Kuriza smiled back, nodding to Goku before putting on the shroud. "Well today was a heck of a day. Better get the dragon Balls to wish back the moon." Goku noted. Gine nodded. "I am starving though..." Goku muttered.

"Restaurant in West City again?" Kuriza smirked.

"Restaurant in West City." Goku grinned.

[West City]

Everybody was sat around a table in a restaurant once again, Beat included. An entire array of food before them. As they ate away, Kuriza looked up.

"Still good." Kuriza smiled. Goku nodded while devouring a chicken leg. Everybody having a good time in each other's company.

[Unknown Era]

It was night time, the stars shining brightly above the wilderness of Earth, where a lone house sat in a clearing. A young 8 year old boy with a heavy resemblace to Goku, iconic black hair and all, was carried by his 29 year old mother to bed. Placing the boy in the bed and tucking him in; his mother rubbed his head gently as he began to fall to sleep. To the side of the bed was a desk, and on that desk was a photo. In it Goku; Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Gine, Videl, Pan, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotsu, Piccolo, Yamcha, Mr Satan, Mr Buu, Beerus, Whis and even Kuriza were all grouped together. The mother of this Goku look-a-like had a heavy resemblace to Goku herself, with the same exact spiky black hair with black eyes and a gentle face. She was even dressed in Goku's old Turtle Hermit Gi attire, with a blue martial arts belt around her waist. She took a look at the photo and smiled before deciding to sing her son to sleep.

"Get up and go, gotta greet the rising sun. No way to know what tommorow has in store but they ain't ever gonna shatter our pride.

Through every storm, every trial that lies ahead. You can be sure if our hearts still beat we will fight and we will soar until the edge of the world.

I'm going strong 'cause I got you by my side and, baby, I will protect you 'till the end of time. So take your hand, throw it up in the sky. There it is right there, there is your power.

Get ready to go, a brand new world is waiting there, can you feel it? Wherever you are though a million miles of deep blue sea won't break the bonds we share, and I'll be here, I'll stand by you. No need to fear, just make your move. Baby remember; we fight together.

And way up high in a place where eagles soar, over the sky's where you'll find the things you've looked for. All you need to do is open your eyes, there's a strength that never dies.

Way down iside there's a passion you forgot. No need to hide, time to show them all that you still got what it takes to be the king of the world.

Don't be afraid; you gotta learn how to fall before you learn to fly.

Get ready to go, a brand new world is waiting there, can you feel it? Wherever you are though, a million miles of deep blue sea won't break the bonds we share, and I'll be here, I'll stand by you. No need to fear, just make your move. Baby remember; we fight together.

We've come too far to turn back now and I can still remember every little moment I shared with you. I swear to you, oh, I will always remember.

Get ready to go, a brand new day is waiting there, I believe it. I finally know though with all we've got we just might find that one piece we still need. So come with me. It's up to you, just wait and see, we'll make it through. Baby remember; we fight together.

Life goes on; life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, life goes on. Baby remember; we fight together." Goki sung to her son; Goku 'Jr'. Goki kissed Goku Jr on his head as he drifted off to sleep before taking one last look at the photo and walking out, closing the door behind her. The Gine in the photo had her arm around Goku with Goten at her side, a happy smile on her face as she gave a thumbs up. You could just see Future Trunks behind Vegeta, smiling too. Everybody felt complete; they were family.

"A new adventure awaits with each new day... but for now; rest easy heroes."


	25. Screaming Souls: 1

A lone seagull flew on the winds, flapping their wings as they soared over the sparkling ocean below. The skies were clear today, the hot sun shining down as it hung above. The lush green grass of a lone island was waving gently in the wind's flow. A large inactive volcano stood stoutly in the centre of the island, a flourishing forest around its base with a lake to the north and a canyon to the south. The wind picked up, a tattered brown shroud flowing in the current. A familiar figure stood alone atop a lone spire in the middle of the lake. Their arms folded, he stood staring down upon the sparkling lake waters below. The grass cool beneath his feet. The seagull from before came to perch upon the shrouded shoulder of the being. He smiled, lifting up his arm and letting the bird jump onto his wrist. The seagull chirped a little. Lifting his arm higher, the figure let the bird take to the skies. Birds like that were the only visitors the island ever received: making it a prime localisation for secluded training. Well, they used to be the only visitors. Not that it mattered to the warrior: he was leaving the island he called home soon. Good timing, as he heard about an interest in tourism of the island recently. But he'd done enough training there anyway, the time had come to open up his planned business in West City. The tourists could do as they please for all he cared. The near-perfection of a new fighting technique he had 'discovered' was enough to satisfy him for now. It could rival both the Turtle Hermit and Kaioken fighting technique.

Kuriza smiled, unfolding his arms. Gine hovered in the air behind Kuriza. She was dressed in her martial arts gi, accompanying boots on her feet with her red sweat bands on her forearms. She slowly descended, landing on the other side of the spire. Gine pulled out her red headband, tying it around her forehead before tightening it. Silence. The wind blew between them. Kuriza pulled off his tattered shroud, letting it fall to his side. The wind blew Gine's headband to her left.

"So, I heard Bulma bought you a place in West City..." Gine opened up.

"Yes, I'm gonna become a devil hunter, a private investigator... keeps me occupied." Her rival responded. Gine smiled.

"You really are giving it your all to root out the world's problems." She muttered.

"I can't save everybody... but I won't sit back either. Father's previous escape from the other world has deteriorated the fabric between realms a little... I'm gonna fix it." Kuriza sighed.

"What about training?" Gine inquired. Kuriza smirked, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you recall that fellow from another world? I had a great opportunity to study his technique... sure, he was weak... but his style has great appeal to me. I was fortunate enough to get a quick favor from the Time Patrol when I was informed of the weakened reality barriers... they 'acquired' a book from another world on the fighting art he employed, seems the fabrics between realities are altering more than we thought... anyway, I've taken to studying it... adding my own twist too." Kuriza mused.

"Heh, I get the feeling you wanna test it out?" Gine grinned, rubbing her nose. A white aura engulfed her. God Ki. Kuriza turned his head back around.

"You've taken a liking to fighting yourself." He noted.

"Possibly." Gine chuckled. An orange aura engulfed Kuriza. The 失 kanji glowing on his back. Gine adopted her fighting stance. Kuriza turned around, stomping his right foot on the ground as he clenched his fists whilst in a crouching position as he powered up. Gine smirked. Standing up from his crouching position; Kuriza lifted his right arm up to the side of his chest, placing his left arm before his stomach as if it was in a sling.

"I made sure not to abuse the art's dark side by the way..." Kuriza informed.

"Just one thing... they say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Do you really want to take up the burden of restoring balance, all by yourself? Why do you want to try and make up for things you had no control over? What are you fighting for?" Gine inquired. Kuriza eased up a little, looking at his open palm for a second. He clenched his fist at last.

"I walk a path with no end... I'm fighting to make a better life for everybody... I'm fighting to better myself. You cannot know the burden that is my family name..." He closed his eyes.

"No, but I know what it is like to fight against where you come from, who you were... I've killed so many... I hear their screams at night, I see their faces when I close my eyes... all lost to the sands of time. I don't want this for anyone else." Gine nodded, closing her eyes.

"I guess we never were so different..." Kuriza smiled. Gine nodded, smiling back. They both assumed their individual fighting stances once more. Gine's red headband flowed behind her and Kuriza's 失 kanji glowed on his back once more. There was a deafening silence between the two. Their individual auras engulfing one another. Birds took to the sky to flee as their powers surged. Both auras kicked up a violent wind storm around Gine and Kuriza. The grass waved uncontrollably beneath them. The gentle lake waters below became unsettled, crashing violently against the spire the two stood upon. "One more fight for old time's sake it is then... I'll be gone for a while soon..." Kuriza mused. Gine chuckled.

"All the best." Gine wished. Kuriza nodded. There was a short burst of silence between them again. Kuriza readied himself. Gine took a deep breath: letting her instincts take over. She, Goku and Vegeta still had a way to go to master the art of instinct fighting, but they got closer every session. Faster than the eye could see; Kuriza took off, blasting towards Gine and leaving a Ki trail in his wake. Gine smiled, blasting off herself.


	26. Screaming Souls: 2

Kuriza and Gine collided with their fists; a powerful shockwave bursting out upon impact, the grass waving violently beneath the two as they grinned. Kuriza followed up with a right hook to Gine's face, Gine retaliating with a punch to Kuriza's gut and then a left hook that sent him flying back: going straight off the edge of the spire and rocketing through the skies. Gine's aura flared up and she flew after him, catching up to Kuriza with ease. With one powerful right hook to Kuriza's face: Gine got him on the ropes. He was open for attack. Unleashing an ultra fast barrage of punches and kicks; Gine beat the living daylights out of Kuriza with lightning precision, the young alien unable to find an opening to counterattack. Gine was unrelenting, each strike hiting its mark. With one last powerful kick: Gine sent Kuriza rocketing away. Using Instant Transmission, Gine reappeared behind Kuriza. Delivering a 2nd kick to his back, Gine sent him flying up higher into the sky: above the cloud-line. Kuriza recovered in time to dodge out of the way of Gine's 3rd strike as she appeared in front of him via Instant Transmission; retaliating with a roundhouse kick to knock her back, followed by a Messatsu Senpuu Ken that blasted Gine before she had a chance to recover. As the smoke cleared and Gine caught her breath, Kuriza reappeared directly in front of her as quickly as ever. His aura flared up. Delivering a wind-cutting punch to Gine's gut: Kuriza struck her with enough force to make the Saiyan cough up blood. Gine's pupils shrunk as she coughed out, wind cut off. Kuriza readied his follow-up. He pulled his left fist away.

"Metsu..." Kuriza struck Gine's gut with his right fist. He rose right fist upwards, striking Gine's chin. "Goshoryuken!" With his rising fist: Kuriza sent Gine rocketing upwards. As Gine ascended against her will, dazed from the attack, Kuriza flew past her at breakneck speed. Time seemed to slow for Gine. Kuriza held his left arm up, his palm open. Torrents of purple Ki swirled into his grasp: forming an energy sphere upon completion. "Messatsu Misogi!" Kuriza exclaimed as he plummeted down towards Gine. Gine shuck off her stunned state in time to fly out of the way as Kuriza blasted down fist first. Kuriza smashed down into the forest below; destroying everything in a 60 metre radius, leaving behind a deep crater with the 失 kanji scorched into the ground. Kuriza stood back up as the dust settled and the smoke cleared. His aura died away for the moment. Gine floated down to him as he looked up towards the sky.

"You've been training hard... I can't see any major flaws in your form... and your new techniques are really impressive." Gine complimented. Kuriza smiled, nodding in appreciation.

"I still haven't shown you my greatest technique yet..." Kuriza informed.

"Really?" Gine chuckled, rubbing her nose. Kuriza nodded. Gine cracked her knuckles as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. The ground cracking up around her. "Lay it on me." Kuriza powered up again. Gine adopted her fighting stance, preparing herself. Kuriza adopted his own fighting stance as he channeled his Ki. "Shin..." Kuriza held both arms out in front of himself, palms open. "Messatsu..." He placed both hands by his side, cupping them as he channeled his Ki. "Senpuu..." The energy sphere reached maximum charge, its presence making the very ground crack up around Kuriza. "Ken!" Kuriza thrusted his arms forward: a large purple, sparking, beam raging out from his open palms. The blast tore apart the ground beaneath as it rocketed towards Gine. Gine quickly charged up a Super Kamehameha to counter the Shin Messatsu Senpuu Ken. She thrusted her arms forward and her own blast raged out to greet Kuriza's: but it was no use. The Super Kamehameha was too easily overpowered by the Shin Messatsu Senpuu Ken and Gine was hit: sent flying back through the forest as the beam struck. In its wake, the blast had carved a hallway like path through the wilderness. Kuriza folded his arms and looked on. He was rather impressed, but he had held back to ensure he wouldn't destroy the entire island. Out of the dust and smoke; Gine flew with all her might, catching Kuriza off guard with an uppercut to his chin followed by a roundhouse that sent him smashing through a row of trees. Gine had ascended to Super Saiyan God. Flying after her rival: Gine blasted off at top speed. As Kuriza was still smashing through the forest, he was suddenly struck by SSJG Gine: a devastating right hook to his face. In the split second he had, Kuriza blocked Gine's next attack and kicked her back. Flipping around in mid-air; Kuriza stopped himself in time to not crash through the next tree, instead kick-jumping off of it for a speed boost. As he flew towards Gine: Kuriza activated his 'Final Evolution' and transformed into his Golden form. Both Kuriza and Gine flew towards one another at top speeds. Gine went for a kick, but Kuriza blocked and counterattacked with his Tatsumaki Zankukyaku technique: hitting Gine multiple times with his whirlwind kicks before she parried the last hit and retaliated with a powerful gut punch before blasting Kuriza back with a Kamehameha. Kuriza tumbled and rolled along the grassy floor of the forest as Gine landed back down. He jumped back onto his feet as Gine powered up: her flame like SSJG aura engulfing her before she ran forward. Golden Kuriza's own aura flared up before he too broke into a sprint. Both of the Z Fighters continued running towards one another, both preparing their own powerful punches. As they neared one another, getting ever closer: both Gine and Kuriza jumped up...

[West City]

Some time had passed since that fight. It was just another summer's day now. In downtown West City, a small little square shaped building stood in the middle of a row of fellow structures. A bright blue neon sign hung on the front of the building. It read 'Devil Arms'. Inside all was quiet at the time. It was a cozy place really. A lone ceiling fan hung above, spinning over a wooden desk in the middle of the room. A pinball machine was in the left corner of the room; a capsule corp labelled Jukebox on the right, a large 50 inch TV angled to the left side of the desk and a stylish couch on its right. A book shelf was situated behind the desk, up against the wall. A lone coat hanger stood beside it: a familiar tattered shroud hung over it. A door next to the coat hanger lead into a small bathroom, and a flight of spiral stairs on the left lead up to the 2nd floor bedroom. Kuriza himself was sat at the desk, feet up upon the damn thing as he rested easily in leather swivel chair. His eyes were closed at the time. He was resting of course. The TV was on in the background at a low volume.

The double doors to Kuriza's new 'shop' opened up. One lone figure stepping in. Kuriza opened his eyes half-way, a blank expression on his face as he rested his head in his arms. His tail hung off the side of his chair. There was silence between Kuriza and his visitor. It was a tense silence. Kuriza raised a brow as he looked the visitor over. He was a distinct fellow. Wouldn't blend in easily.

"Trunks told me you were coming... said you had a run in with the Time Patrol and that he was gonna send you to me for now..." Kuriza broke the silence, speaking up. A young looking man, standing around 5 foot 3, stood in the doorway. He had spiky black hair that stood up like Vegeta, with blue outlining and white streaks over the bangs covering his forehead. He had a rather lean-muscular build, with tan-peach skin. The pupils in his eyes were blood red. The young man was dressed in a black undershirt; with black pants tucked into black hiking boots, four white belts around his waist. A white headband was wrapped around his forehead. His right arm was wrapped in clean bandages and a sheathed sword was strapped across his back by the red sageo wrapped around its black scabbard.

"My name is Hiei..." The young man spoke at last.

_**This story is to be continued in Devil Hunter: Kuriza. **_


	27. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return: 1

Videl tossed out a capsule from a small case she carried, the capsule popping open with a puff of pink smoke: a small yellow Capsule Corp issue Airplane appearing as the smoke cleared and the dust settled. Videl, upon seeing an image of her father, Mr Satan, plastered onto the side looked back over her shoulder and saw the golden statue of Hercule himself basking in the warm light of the sun. Videl sighed after turning her head back around. A bird took to the skies above as a gentle breeze passed on by.

* * *

A shovel dug into the tilled dirt of a farmer's field. It was Goku's shovel. After planting his shovel he looked up to the sky above and let out a sigh. He was currently dressed in his farming attire, with a white scarf around his neck.

"Ah... I wish I could train." Son Goku muttered to himself. He turned his head to look over his right shoulder. "Hey Chi-Chi...? If we get money from Mr Satan... why're we working like this?" He questioned his wife as she planted seeds along the tilled dirt. Gine was also working away with a shovel in her hand. She was currently dressed in her casual attire; grey boots with navy blue pants, a green t-shirt with her name on it, a blue Capsule Corp jacket (A gift from Future Trunks) and red sweat bands on her forearms. She continued to work away as Chi-Chi turned to look at Goku. Chi-Chi walked over to her husband.

"Shame on you, Goku." She berated. "You must learn the value of hard work, as humans do." Chi-Chi followed up.

"Yeah, but meanwhile my skills are getting rusty." Goku whined. Gine chuckled to herself and shuck her head as she continued to work.

"Come." Chi-Chi put a radish seed in front of Goku. Goku raised an eyebrow. "Stop griping and plant this grateful radish seed." Chi-Chi continued. Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Grateful radish...?" He inquired. Chi-Chi nodded.

"If this germinates, it'll produce a great crop almost instantly." She informed. Goku nodded in understanding. "Now continue to till the field." Chi-Chi followed up.

"Right." Goku nodded again.

* * *

Inside the Son residence, Gohan typed away on his personal computer on his desk. A sudden beeping alerted him. It was Videl on a video call. The little baby Pan was in her arms at the time. She was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Videl." Gohan greeted with a smile.

"Can you talk?" Videl questioned.

"What's up?" Gohan replied.

"My dad's hotel is finished." Videl informed.

"At last." Gohan smiled.

"He wants to hold a pre-opening gala for everyone who fought Majin Buu." As Videl spoke to Gohan on her laptop, Mr Satan and Mr Buu were playing with the young dog Bee in the hallway behind her. They passed on by the room without notice. Almost instantly after they walked on by again, this time in bath robes with soap bubbles on their heads. Bee being held in Buu's hands. "The world mistakenly believes it was my dad who defeated Majin Buu..." Videl sighed. "When it was really Goku and the others. Dad's so proud of himself, it's embarrassing..." She followed up. Gohan listened on. "Add in the whole facade about him fighting Lord Beerus..." Videl sighed again.

* * *

"I have no interest in going to a party." Goku responded to Gohan as he; Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten and Gine all sat around the dinner table.

"Me, neither." Chi-Chi shrugged.

"Yeah, but we were invited..." Gohan followed up. Goten stood up on his chair, giddy at the news of a party.

"That's right! Can't we go, dad?" Goten pleeded. Gine smiled at the Goten's eagerness. Goku picked up a fried lizard with his chop sticks and ate it whole, chewing as Goten spoke.

"You guys go ahead..." Goku spoke as he ate away. Goten sat back down and Gine rubbed his head as he sighed. Gohan looked up towards the ceiling after Goku spoke.

"To think that Mr Satan has prepared a sumptuous banquet just for you, dad..." He sighed whilst looking up. Goku swallowed his food and remained silent for a moment. Gine developed the faintest trace of a smirk. "He said 'all you can eat'..." Gohan continued. Gohan drifted his eyes over to his father. He was lost in a day dream. Gohan smiled. Goku jumped up.

"Well, if you insist! Why not?!" The biggest grin was plastered on Goku's face. Chi-Chi dropped the shrimp from her chop sticks out of shock.

"But Goku...?" She muttered.

"We'll go, Goten!" Goku smiled to his son.

"Yay! Yay!" Goten thrusted his arms up into the air. Gohan let out a sigh of relief.

'Now Videl won't yell at me...' He thought to himself.

* * *

The next day Videl's airplane flew through the clear blue skies only to gently set down next to Goku's home. Waiting for the ride, all huddled together was the Ox King; Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Goku and Gine. Goku was dressed in his trademark martial arts gi whilst Gine was in her updated martial arts attire. A sleeveless green gi top alone tightened by a red martial arts belt that was knotted to her right; her navy blue Saiyan jumpsuit underneath that also lacked sleeves and coverd the entirity of her legs, with her red sweat bands on not only her forearms but also ankles, slightly covering her grey boots, with a red headband tightened around her forehead. This gave Gine a similar appearance to Yuri Sakazaki in the King of Fighters series. Videl's airplane set down in front of the group, its rear end doors opening up and a ramp extending down from within. Goku was the first inside.

"Hey! How've you all been?" Goku waved with a smile as he entered. Inside, ready to greet him, was Yamcha; Puar, Oolong, Krillin, 18, their daughter Marron, Launch, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and Umigame.

"Goku! You're looking well." Krillin greeted. Master Roshi adjusted his sunglasses as Chi-Chi and Gine stepped in behind Goku.

"Hi, Master Roshi." Goku greeted as the old man walked on by.

"Nice to see 'all' of you." Master Roshi smiled. The faintest trace of a nosebleed on him. Chi-Chi and Gine narrowed their eyes. Gine transformed into a Super Saiyan before Chi-Chi hit Master Roshi with a frying pan. Goku jumped back and clenched his teeth out of fright.

"Muten-Roshi seems healthy as always." Chi-Chi muttered as Gine smirked. Master Roshi fell backwards soon after, out for the count. Gine reverted back to her base form.

"Yup... and as lecherous as ever..." Oolong sighed. Everybody else got aboard. Krillin patted Goten on the head as the young son of Goku got into the airplane. Goten smiled.

"Goten's sure grown." Krillin smiled back as he spoke aloud.

"Still young as ever though." Yamcha followed up. Gohan took a seat next to Videl as she sat in the pilot's chair at the front of the vehicle.

"Gohan, where's Piccolo?" Videl inquired. Gohan pointed out the window, over his shoulder. Piccolo was standing atop Goku's house with his arms folded and eyes closed. His cape blew gently in the wind. "That's so like him..." Videl muttered with a smile. As Gine sat next to Goten, she felt a familiar power level approaching. The others sensed it too. Gine was the 1st to look over her shoulder as the culprit landed behind the airplane. Who else but Kuriza stood before them. His trademark tattered brown shroud flowing in the breeze. He'd only just stopped a Demon Realm uprising last week and as such was taking a break from his devil hunter work. His recent friend and ally, Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) having returned to his own Universe a few days earlier. Kuriza let out a warm smile. He stepped inside the airplane itself, tail waving behind him.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Kuriza opened up.

"No worries! Welcome aboard, Kuriza!" Goku smiled back. Kuriza nodded and took a seat next to Tien and Chiaotzu. The ramp pulled itself in and the doors closed, within the next moment the airplane had blasted off into the sky with Piccolo flying straight behind it.

"Urigome's here, too?" Goku inquired.

"Same old Goku... it's Umigame." Umigame replied. Everybody laughed.

* * *

Bee was peeing on the side of a wall to the right of Vegeta as the prince of all Saiyans rested up against it with his arms folded. He was dressed in his usual battle armor attire.

"Hmph... the world's saviours are looking a bit soft today..." Vegeta muttered as he watched Goku pick up Bee and smile at the dog.

"We fought well together back then, huh?" Goku responded.

"Unlike with Frieza..." Vegeta recalled.

"Heheh. I was only securing the kill." Goku defended before Bee started to lick his face. "Heh, cut that out." He chuckled.

"What's with the get-up, Kakarot? You plan on sparing?" Vegeta questioned. Goku put Bee down.

"Vegeta, you look dressed for battle too, you know?" Goku replied.

"This is Saiyan formal wear." Vegeta glanced over to Gine before turning back to Goku.

"In that case, so is this." Goku smiled. Both Vegeta and Goku jumped into fighting stances: Vegeta on the left and Goku on the right.

"You game?" Vegeta shouted.

"Always!" Goku grinned. Chi-Chi, Bulma and Gine watched on from a distance.

"Why do they always do this?" Both Bulma and Chi-Chi spoke.

"They meet, they fight." Chi-Chi sighed.

"The party's ready to begin!" A steward announced.

"Wait, Vegeta! Let's eat first! I'm gonna pig out!" Goku exclaimed.

"Not as much as me!" Vegeta scoffed. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma collapsed onto the floor as Gine laughed it off.

"Well, isn't this a lovely gathering." Beerus appeared beside Gine. His attendant, plus master, Whis with him. Beerus stood with his arms beside his back.

"Lord Beerus." Gine greeted. Beerus looked over to the Saiyan prodigy and smiled.

"Gine." Beerus took a half bow after Gine did. He proceeded to rub his ear. "Me and Whis really couldn't miss out on such an occasion... what with all the delicious food available." Beerus admitted with a smirk. Gine smiled and nodded.


	28. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return: 2

"Thank you for travelling such distances to be here today. We are here to honor those who fought the evil Majin Buu as well as the grand opening of my new hotel as a commemoration of the hard battle years ago. Please enjoy yourselves!" Mr Satan spoke up at the front of the pier restaurant where everybody had gathered for the banquet. Hercule took a bow as the others raised their glasses in cheer. Beerus smiled as he sat with Whis at a far-end table, a whole tray of food on standby for him.

"As energetic as ever this man, but he does give out quite the spread..." Beerus rubbed his nose. He looked over the tray of food with a grin. "And I am most pleased with his punishment of that imposter 'Beebus' I've heard about. Should I ever find the fool I will personally grind him into the dust that he really is... though if the human beat him senseless, I don't see much of a point on expending the effort..." The God of Destruction muttered to himself.

"You seem a little absent minded if you don't mind me saying, Lord Beerus." Whis noted.

"Do I? I might just have something on the mind..." Beerus yawned.

"Is it to do with your brother?" Whis questioned.

"What? Why, what has he been saying?" Beerus jolted his head up.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him, or my sister for that matter in years..." Whis shrugged.

"What were we discussing again?" Beerus looked up from his food tray after eating a fish whole. Whis sighed and shuck his head. Beerus frowned before shrugging and returning to his meal.

* * *

In the depths of space, not far from the planet Earth itself, two Attack Balls were closing in on the planet. It wasn't long before they entered the atmosphere, flames engulfing the pods as they descended rapidly. They reached terminal velocity with mere seconds and began flying straight down towards one of many of the Earth's sprawling cities. A mother pushing a push chair carrying her baby looked up and saw the Attack Balls flying straight down towards her and her child. With a sudden turn upwards the pods avoided crashing and proceeded down streets: cars rushing out of the way to avoid collision as the Attack Balls raged towards them. The Attack Balls began to ascend again as to avoid striking any pedestrians but in turn they both crashed through a motorway tunnel and then a skyscraper before heading out of the city. Amazingly no one was killed. The pods continued to fly into a lake and travel through the sparkling waters before bursting out and crashing through a large spire. Both ascending a little more as they pushed on through the rock: coming to a dead halt as a large crater opened up at the top of the spire for them.

Back at ghe party: Piccolo noticed small ripples in the soup in his spoon at the time. He developed a curious expression afterwards.

As the smoke finally began to clear atop the spire and the dust started to settle; the two Attack Balls opened up their hatches. The occupants of the pods slowly stepping outside and greeted by the warm rays of the sun. The duo walked to the edge of the spire after exiting the dense clouds of smoke. One of them wore a blue scouter over his left eye and began scanning the distance. Multiple readings popping up. The one with the scouter stepped forward, a Saiyan tail waving gently behind him.

"All in one place... no time to waste." He muttered.

Back at the gathering. Piccolo affirmed his suspicions and narrowed his eyes, the Namekian putting his spoon back in his soup bowl.

"Gohan." He muttered. Gohan himself was sat at the table behind him.

"Right." Gohan nodded. Krillin stood up from his seat as 18 held Marron in her arms.

"I sense a powerful 'Ki' approaching..." 18 noted.

"I hope it doesn't lead to trouble..." Krillin sighed. One by one the others sensed the approaching power level. Vegeta scowled as he looked up from his meal.

"Don't tell me it's..." He mumbled to himself. Everybody but Omigame; Chiaotzu, Hercule, Launch, Beerus and Whis left for the front of the hotel to check out what was going on. Marron was left in the care of Launch whilst Kuriza hadn't noticed the commotion and was going over the all-you-can-eat buffet with Lord Beerus and Whis, the latter two not really caring for what was going on. The young son of Frieza's face lit up like a christmas tree as he filled his plate with stacks of food, taking a bite out of a chicken leg he held with his tail at the same time.

"So... What you think the others are up to, Kuriza...?" Beerus mumbled as he ate away at his own chicken leg. Kuriza froze up and looked behind. Practically everyone was gone. He quickly placed his plate on the side and rushed off: eating the rest of the chicken leg on the way. Beerus took Kuriza's plate for himself with a grin.

* * *

Krillin gulped upon seeing the Saiyan stood before him and the others. By the young Saiyan's side was a small, white alien creature dressed in purple. The Z Fighters continued to stare at the duo, the duo staring back. Gine had stopped at the doors to the hotel: taken back by the familiar face... her old student. Vegeta stood at the back of the group with his arms folded.

"Tarble..." The prince spoke up at last. Of course it was Tarble, with his wife Gure. The Z Fighters split down the middle, allowing Vegeta to walk down the stairs to greet Tarble.

"What?!" Everybody exclaimed. Gine smiled as she watched on from the doorway, leaning against the side with her arms folded.

"Why're you here?" Vegeta questioned Tarble as he walked up to his little brother.

"Brother!" Tarble exclaimed with joy upon seeing Vegeta.

"Brother?!" The Z Fighters exclaimed in unison again. Tarble jumped off of Videl's Airplane to go and greet his older brother.

"Nice to see you, Vegeta brother!" Tarble smiled. Vegeta folded his arms and turned to his left.

"Didn't dad send you to some backwater planet because you couldn't fight?" Vegeta muttered.

"A Namekian told me you came to Earth after defeating Frieza." Tarble informed. Vegeta tried to hide a smile at the words. Kuriza rushed past Gine, who tried to stop him but it was already too late, as he ran out to see what was happening.

"What's going on guys?" Kuriza spoke aloud. Tarble stopped his next sentence as he looked past Vegeta. He froze up. Kuriza looked down to Tarble... the realisation hit him. Tarble's aura flared up.

"KURIZA!" Tarble screamed at the top of his lungs before turning into a Super Saiyain. Vegeta jumped back. The ground cracked up around Tarble as he powered up. Kuriza's eyes widened in shock as Tarble screamed on. Gine ran out.

"Oh crapbaskets..." Kuriza muttered as Tarble blasted off towards him.


	29. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return: 3

Tarble blasted off towards Frieza after his explosive outburst and transformation into a Super Saiyan. He left behind a burning golden trail as his aura engulfed him. His green eyes ablaze with fury. Kuriza stood perfectly still as Tarble flew at him, the others jumping out of the way as the younger brother of Vegeta prepared a right hook for the son of Frieza. Tarble thrusted his fist forward as he reached Kuriza. His eyes widened in the next split-second: Kuriza had stopped the attack by catching Tarble's right hook with his left hand. Tarble gulped. Kuriza didn't do a thing, instead he let go and folded his arms whilst giving Tarble a scolding look. Tarble grated his teeth before throwing a left hook. Kuriza stopped that attack too, this time with his right hand. Then the next and the next, until he was yawning as effortlessly stopped each lightning fast punch and kick with his left hand alone: right arm behind his back as he let Tarble continue. Tarble growled before pulling his left arm back and charging up a Full Power Energy Wave. Before Tarble even got a chance to attack Kuriza with the blast, Kuriza had hit him with a pressure-point attack. Tarble couldn't move. His Full Power Energy Wave died away and he found himself stuck in mid-air. Tarble darted his eyes left and right wigh fear on his face. Kuriza developed a frown and stared Tarble straight in the eye. A cold wind blew between them. A fiery orange aura engulfed Kuriza and in a flash he transformed into Golden Kuriza. Everybody was silent. A sweat drop rolled down the side of Tarble's face. Golden Kuriza raised his left hand. He struck. Struck Tarble's pressure-point again, letting him fall to the ground unharmed. Kuriza reverted to his base form and forcefully helped Tarble to his feet. Kuriza stared at him. Tarble stood there, confused.

"Never use blasts in a place like this. We protect people and their properties, not destroy them. So long as that's understood we'll get along." Kuriza berated Tarble as he folded his arms. Tarble reverted to his own base form.

"I... I..." Tarble continued to stutter.

"Now can I interest you in some Earth food? It's possibly the best planet for food in the entire universe." Kuriza smiled. Gine stepped forward.

"Stop playing around with him will you?" She requested. Kuriza sighed.

"Killjoy..." Kuriza muttered.

"G... Gine! Is it really you?! What's going on here?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Of course it's me, who else, Tarble?" Gine smiled.

"But why is Kuriza here?!" Tarble followed up.

"It's a party." Kuriza interjected, shrugging.

"Oh don't worry, he's on our side." Gine responded.

"But..." Gine cut Tarble off.

"His mind was warped by those that made distortions in history to act as if he was like his father. Kuriza was never truly evil... in fact, he's has one of the purest hearts I know. He's dedicated everything to fighting for what's right and those in need of help ever since we freed him." Gine explained.

"R.. really?" Tarble raised an eye brow. Gine smiled and nodded. Tarble looked over to Kuriza. Kuriza gave a thumbs up. Tarble smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry 'bout everything in the past. You've grown much stronger though. Well done." Kuriza spoke up.

"Thank you." Tarble took a bow of respect. Vegeta tapped his foot on the ground, now growing impatient with the whole ordeal.

"So what are you here for?" Vegeta broke into the conversation. The others turned to look at him.

"Oh, of course, how foolish of me to forget..." Tarble flew back over to his older brother. "A terrible brother duo named Abo and Cado are terrorising my planet... I proved no match for their combined strength." He bowed his head in shame after informing Vegeta of what had transpired. "Please help us." Tarble spoke up as Gure walked over to his side. Goku popped up behind Vegeta with a chicken leg in his hand.

"They're strong, huh...?" He inquired whilst stuffing his face with food. Vegeta scowled at his rival.

"Super strong..." Tarble drifted his eyes left and right as he wondered who Goku was and why he seemed a little too happy about the prospect of a fight.

"This sounds good..." Goku grinned. Tarble scratched his head in confusion. Gine flew to Goku's side.

"How strong are they?" Gine inquired.

"I'd say about as strong as Frieza... both brothers." Tarble responded.

"Hmm... around 530,000 each... must be, everybody else only ever knew of Frieza's 1st form at the time..." Vegeta recalled.

"Aww... and I was excited..." Goku muttered.

"Kakarot, don't act like that. Tarble must have had a hard fight and you're passing this off like a joke to him. Not everybody is a prodigy, you know? Think of how much harder Tarble had to work for his power." Gine frowned at her son.

"Sorry mom..." Goku sighed.

"You're Kakarot?" Tarble asked.

"Yep, but my Earth name is Son Goku. But you can call me Goku." Goku smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Weakling soldiers! I'll grind them to dust and scatter their ashes to the wind! I'll handle this." Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan God 2.

"Not a chance." Kuriza interrupted. He transformed into his Golden form. "They're part of my bastard father's empire, it's my duty to obliterate them! Stand aside, Vegeta." Golden Kuriza walked down the stairs to face SSJG2 Vegeta. Vegeta grated his teeth.

"My brother's problem! I deal with it!" Vegeta retaliated. Goku jumped in and also transformed into a Super Saiyan God 2.

"Hey, I wanna fight too!" SSJG2 Goku interjected.

"Stay out of this, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped. Gine face palmed and proceeded to shake her head whilst sighing. Kid Trunks was watching the trio argue over who got to fight Abo and Cado when he sensed two power levels, each around 530,000, land on Earth... but more specifically in West City. Kid Trunks widened his eyes and looked around in shock. Nobody had notkced: they were focusing on the bickering trio.

'Oh no... grandpa... grandma...' Kid Trunks clenched his fists and looked off into the distance as he thought to himself. His eyes widened more. 'Wait... Mai is in the city today!' the memory struck him. 'She was supposed to arrive here soon...' Kid Trunks threw his casual cloths aside revealing he was dressed in his gi, boots and sweat bands underneath all along. Without warning he blasted off into the skies above: straight for West City.

"Trunks! Where are you going?!" Bulma exclaimed as her son flew off. Vegeta stopped arguing with the others and looked in the direction where his son was flying off.

"What's the boy up to now?!" Vegeta grated his teeth.


	30. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return: 4

Abo and Kado unleashed a full power energy barrage each into the streets below; sending cars flying, making the ground explode and subsequently chuck out chunks of debris, whilst also hitting some of the surrounding buildings and blasting them apart as a result. Pedestrians ran for their lives as the explosions blasted out, the rubble flew and the flames climbed up. In the chaos the hordes overtook the Pilaf gang, knocking them over and making them tumble along the ground. All three curled up into a ball with their hands over their heads as they whimpered in fear. It wasn't long before the crowd had completely ran past: leaving the Pilaf gang in the dust. One by one they hesitantly uncurled themselves and looked up to find they were all alone. Shu was the 1st to get up, followed soon by Mai and then after her followed a hesitant Pilaf. Abo and Kado floated down into the streets before quickly noticing the cowering Pilaf gang a short distance away from them. Shu drew his sword as Mai pulled out her gun, both overcoming their intense fear. Pilaf continued to hide behind the two. Shu growled and grated his teeth. The sun gave an intense shine to his sword as he reaffirmed his grip ln its hilt. Abo and Kado grinned. A cold wind blew between both sides. Rushing forward with steely determination in his eyes and a raging battle cry sounding out from his mouth: Shu was slapped into the side of a building as he attempted to slice at Abo with his sword. Mai opened fire with her semi-automatic but the bullets merely bounced off of Kado and she quickly found herself out of ammo. Shu was struggling to his feet, only to collapse straight after, as Mai and Pilaf gulped. Abo and Kado raised their right and left arms respectively. Abo took aim at Shu. Kado at Pilaf and Mai. Yellow spheres of ki appeared in the palms of their raised arms as they focused on the Pilaf gang. Abo fired first, quickly followed by Kado. Both ki blasts raged towards their respective targets. A mirage blasted through the streets, flying at super-sonic speeds, batting away the 1st blast directed towards Shu before batting away the 2nd directed towards Pilaf and Mai. As the smoke cleared the Pilaf gang opened their eyes: Abo and Kado were in a state of shock as Trunks stood before the two brothers. The cold winds blew again, Trunks' purple hair flowing gently to his right as the breeze passed on by. A blue aura flared up around him, engulfing the young warrior completely. Abo and Kado gave Trunks a curious stare.

"Who... who are you...?" Abo questioned. Trunks clenched his fists as the ground cracked beneath him slightly cracked up. His martial arts belt flowed to the side with his hair. His eyes narrowed and with it his frown intensified.

"I'm Trunks... and I'm the one who'll defeat you." He answered. Abo and Kado burst into laughter.

"You may be good enough to deflect weak blasts but you're still just a child, run along before you get hurt." Abo retorted.

"Yeah, the best you could do is get your mommy on us." Kado followed up. The two brothers proceeded to laugh at Trunks. Trunks looked over his shoulder, specifically towards Mai. Shu quickly got onto his feet again and ran back to Pilaf and Mai, hiding behind a piece of rubble with Pilaf himself.

"You guys okay?" Trunks inquired. Mai nodded, followed by Pilaf soon after. Shu looked himself over first.

"I guess I'll live..." He rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile. Trunks turned back to Abo and Kado.

"You'd better get away from here." He warned.

"You wanna take these guys on by yourself? You're either incredibly brave or incredibly..." Pilaf was cut off when Mai turned her gaze onto him.

"Sir, isn't that a little rude?" Mai narrowed her eyes.

"She kinda has a point sir." Shu interjected.

"You're right... we should be making a run for it like he asked us too." Pilaf nodded. Mai gave Pilaf a blank stare. Abo and Kado adopted their fighting stances with a grin each, chuckling at Trunks.

"You guys should really get going." Trunks reminded.

"Okay." The Pilaf gang all nodded in tandem before running off down the street. Trunks adopted his own fighting stance as the others left as he commanded. Before they were half-way down the street, Mai looked over her shoulder and smiled. A blue aura flared up around Abo as a red engulfed Kado whilst Trunks prepared himself for the fight ahead. Another gust of wind blew his hair to the right again.

"You're not worth my dad's time, or anybody else's for that matter... but you guys tried to hurt Mai and her friends, along with destroying my home city... that's got me real cranky... and for that I'm going to blast you freaks away!" Trunks snapped.

"Hahahaha, you're pretty funny kid. We'll destroy you quickly!" Abo boasted. Trunks adjusted his stance: right foot behind the other. He focused on the two brothers before him. His own aura was twisting and turning around him. A flock of birds flew overhead as they all stared down. Before either brother could react; Trunks blasted off towards them, the rubble scattered where he was previously standing being sent flying as he took off, delivering a swift rising uppercut to Kado that send him flying upwards before the young warrior spun through the air, over to Abo and giving the other brother a roundhouse kick to the neck that sent him smashing into a shop window. Kado was already flying back down to Trunks, who swiftly dodged his proceeding right hook and countered with a direct kick to the face that sent him tumbling along the ground whilst Abo flew out of the shop ruins. Trunks blocked the proceeding left hook by catching the punch with his open palm: pulling Abo towards him a giving him an elbow before kicking him in the chin with his left foot. Whilst in the middle of his back flip, Trunks saw Kado rushing at him and then, in response to his attempted dropkick, stomped onto his gut and slammed him into the ground as a result. Trunks looked up in time to see Abo flying downwards, straight for him. Kado prepared a sneak Ki blast whilst Trunks was distracted. Unfortunately for him; Trunks jumped out of tge way and let both Abo and Kado's individual ki blasts collide, so as the smoke cleared Abo accidentally punched Kado in the face. Kado's 'knee-jerk' reaction being to kick Kado in the crotch: both brothers rolling around in pain afterwards. Trunks landed on the other side of the road and let out a chuckle before getting back into his fighting stance whilst Abo and Kado jumped to their feet. Trunks smirked and began to walk towards the two as they walked towards him, their individual auras flaring up. Trunks picked up his pace as Abo and Kado did the same; going from a slow walk to a moderate jog, to a sprint before they blasted off towards one another.


	31. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return: 5

Trunks jumped over Kado's sweeping mid-air kick, kneeing him in the face out of retaliation and then roundhouse kicking him into Abo and thus sending them flying down the street. Blasting off after them at super sonic speeds, the force of the violent winds created as a result of the blast off sending all the rubble and debris in the area crashing into the buildings. Abo and Kado recovered in time to avoid Trunks' rushing drop kick, letting him fly on past and then slide along the ground. The twins turned around and rushed after him, their auras leaving burning trails in their wake. Trunks backflipped away from Kado to avoid his 1st strike but was caught off guard by Abo's follow-up right hook to his face: Kado rushing in with a knee to Trunks' gut. Blood spewed out from his mouth as Trunks coughed sporadically, his wind cut off. Abo kicked the young Z fighter up into the air, sending him sky high as the twins powered up before flying after him. Trunks was flipping repeatedly as his foes were rapidly catching up to him: only recovering in time to see them make use of the Snap Vanish technique. Trunks' eyes widened as both reappeared beside him: Kado on the left and Abo on the right. Trunks narrowed his eyes as the twins began to circle him. A cold wind blew as the ruined streets below were engulfed in smoke, Trunks' gi waving gently in the breeze as his hair and belt flowed to the side. Abo cracked his knuckles as Kado stretched his neck left and right. Trunks folded his arms and chuckled to himself before rubbing his nose with a smirk. Abo and Kado frowned at the youngster's arrogance, grating their teeth with spite.

"You know... I'm not fighting at 100% guys..." Trunks muttered.

"What?!" Abo exclaimed.

"Impossible! You're bluffing..." Kado followed up. Trunks sighed and shuck his head.

"Let's step things up a little..." Trunks' smirk grew grater. Abo and Kado tensed up. The cold wind blew past them again. In the next moment Trunks' aura changed from blue to gold as his hair entered an upturned, spiky state with eyes becoming a shade of teal. The color of his hair going from light purple to deep golden almost instantaneously. The two brothers stuttered, mumbling incoherently to themselves as SSJ Trunks stretched his right arm in a warm-up fashion before gently punching his fist into his left palm repeatedly. "Let's see how you do now..." Trunks tilted his head with a devious smirk. Disappearing and reappearing behind Kado, faster than either twin could track, Trunks delivered a spinning kick to the back of the alien's neck and sent him crashing into his brother. Trunks blasted off and reappeared behind the twins as they flew back from the collision they had, stuck together. Trunks assaulted Abo with a rushing dive-kick to the spine and as such sent both brothers flying back in the direction they came. As the two continued to spin through the air uncontrollably, Trunks once again disappeared from sight via incredible speed: just before both brothers pushed one another away and recovered from Trunks' short 'juggle'. The two looked back and forth frantically but the young Z fighter was no where in sight. Without warning Trunks kicked Abo on the top of his head and sent him crashing down into the streets below, following up by snap vanishing over to Kado and delivering a right hook to his face before elbowing him on the top of his head and also sending him crashing downwards, like his brother before him. Trunks chuckled to himself before engulfing himself in a blazing aura once again and blasting down to the streets to continue the fight. Abo and Kado were just struggling to their feet, out of their respective craters, as Trunks landed 7 feet away from them. Abo rubbed his head as Kado barely maintained balance.

"Damn... kid... I'll beat the... whoah-oh, there go my legs..." Kado mumbled before falling backwards. Abo soon followed, falling onto one knee. Trunks folded his arms and sighed with disappointment.

'Hey... this set up looks great for an RPG battle... heh, I think I'll play along with it.' Trunks thought to himself as he observed the situation.

"Is this all you guys have...? What a bore... this still isn't all I have." Trunks berated the twins. Abo growled and pushed himself up out of spite. Kado pulled through too and soon got back up himself. "I almost feel sorry for this... but you guys deserve it for hurting my uncle and threatening my planet." Trunks continued.

"Spare... us your pity... stupid kid." Kado grated his teeth.

"Let's see if you can stand up after this..." Trunks unfolded his arms. Abo and Kado narrowed their eyes. "Time for my new technique..." Trunks' eyes began to glow as his aura surged. The ground cracked up around him, chunks here and there being lifted up and just as quickly tossed away by the violent winds created. "Limit Break!" Trunks announced as his eyes ceased glowing and his aura became calmer again. He placed both hands by his side and cupped them together. He channeled all of his Ki and a sphere of blue energy appeared in-between his palms. It steadily grew larger before it set ablaze at the last minute. "Fire Kamehameha!" Trunks exclaimed as he thrusted his arms forward. A twisting, whip-like, beam of fiery Ki burst forward towards the twins, tearing the streets apart as it raged towards the gulping brothers. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm not actually breaking any limits here guys! It just sounds cool to shout 'limit break'!" Trunks taunted as his new technique hit Abo and Kado: exploding the moment after and sending them crashing, tumbling and rolling away into a thick cloud of smoke. Trunks exited his Kamehameha stance and stretched his neck with a grin. He suddenly did a back-flip, landing back in place, before giving a thumbs up with a wink to thin air. "All right... this is actually kinda fun... but I ain't gonna kick 'em around for much longer, I'll just force 'em off the planet." Trunks muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies of Earth: not too far from West City... Gine; Goku, Vegeta, Tarble and Kuriza were all flying for West City to find Kid Trunks and put an end to Abo and Kado. Permanently.

"No I'm killing them." Kuriza retorted to Vegeta.

"No, I am." Vegeta sternly responded.

"It's my responsibility as the son of Frieza to clear up any of his 'mess' I come across." Kuriza defended.

"It's not your responsibility at all, they went after my brother: I obliterate them." Vegeta snapped back.

"I just wanna test 'em..." Goku muttered. Tarble raised an eye brow out of confusion as he looked back at his older brother and Kuriza bickering. Gine was flying at the front and as the argument got more heated: she could feel her patience slipping. Her eyes began to twitch and she grated her teeth.

"You will stand aside!" Kuriza ordered Vegeta.

"You don't tell me what to do, shorty!" Vegeta barked back.

"Heh, This coming from the dwarf prince with a receding hairline?!" Kuriza remarked.

"Oooh, I almost felt that one." Vegeta smirked. Gine came to a dead stop in mid-air.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody stopped dead in their tracks themselves. Gine was screaming her head off with her back to everyone. Vegeta and Kuriza went wide-eyed and Goku jumped behind Tarble out of fright, who had jumped back himself moments before. The screaming stopped. Gine jolted around to face the others. She was absolutely livid.

"Mom...?" Goku peeked out from behind Tarble.

"Not now, Kakarot!" Gine snapped. Goku went straight back behind Tarble, who began to scratch his head in confusion. Gine turned her gaze back over to Vegeta and Kuriza. She narrowed her eyes. "You two!" The prince and son of Frieza froze up. "You two will stop your mindless, childish, absolutely ludicrous bickering right now or I will personally beat some sense into you this very instance and won't stop until I'm sure you won't act so stupid again! And that will be a long, painful procedure! AM I UNDERSTOOD!? ... for princes you're both acting so foolish." Gine ranted. Kuriza and Vegeta quickly nodded to Gine, not daring to speak a word. Gine turned back around. "I'll kill them, to put an end to this debate, interfere and I won't hold back..." She followed up before blasting off into the distance.

"Is this because I ate the last sushi plate...?" Goku wondered. Everybody else turned and stared at Goku.


	32. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return: 6

Trunks crashed through the Capsule Corp building in West City, smashing through wall after wall until he coincidentally landed inside his own bedroom. Trunks' hair turned back from gold to his natural purple and dropped down to its normal style: having reverted back to his base form. He'd been caught off guard by the terrible brother duo. Trunks broke into a short coughing fit as the smoke cleared and blood trailed from his lip. Struggling to his feet, Dr Brief and his wife Panchy rushed in through the door to Trunks' left and helped their grandson onto his feet.

"Trunks, what's going on? Are you okay?" Dr Brief questioned.

"Yeah... just fighting some alien soldier punks... nothing out of the ordinary..." Trunks chuckled.

"All on your own?" Dr Brief inquired.

"I rushed here to protect you guys and the city." Trunks informed.

"Aww, you're such a little hero." Panchy interjected.

"Thanks grandma, anyway I better get them away from here ASAP." Trunks went to the first hole in a whole row of them that lead outside.

"Shouldn't you wait for your father to handle this, Trunks?" Dr Brief suggested as Trunks prepared to blast off.

"Nah, I don't wanna let them hurt any more people or destroy anything else whilst we all wait for dad to show up. I gotta stop 'em myself. I wanna be the one to keep you guys safe and save the day." Trunks responded.

"Well would you at least take that sword you got from that Tapion fellow gave you, it seems like it might speed things up for you." Dr Brief pointed over to Tapion's Sword as it rested on Trunks' wall in its scabbard. Trunks looked over to the sword and a smile developed on his face.

"Great idea, grandpa..." Trunks turned back and went to grab the sword. Taking it from the mounting that held the blade, Trunks placed the sheathed sword on his back via a navy-blue strap that goes over the chest. The sword was a longsword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a silver metal bar as the handguard, its scabbard a deep red. Trunks drew the blade from its holding, having to take hold with both hands due to the sword's size in relation to himself, before getting a feel for the weapon: a few swift swings and slashes before him. It felt so natural to the young Z fighter. With one last test slash, Trunks spun the blade around in his right hand alone before putting it back into the scabbard on his back. Zing! The blade slid down before clicking into place. Trunks stood still. A cold wind flowed in from the hole in the wall. Trunks could sense Abo and Kado. They were waiting. "Time for the big finale!" Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and spun back around to face the opening: blasting off back from whence he came.

* * *

Trunks arrived in the air above the streets of West City, not at all far from Capsule Corp as it stood behind him with the markings of his destructive entrance. His golden aura was twisting and turning erratically around him as he drew the sword on his back from its scabbard. He darted his eyes left and right, narrowing them in the process. Trunks channeled his Ki into the blade, strengthening it beyond belief. It was one with him. An extension of his will. Abo and Kado were gone. He couldn't sense them.

"What the...? Where'd they go...?" The young warrior asked. The wind blew past him again. He tightened his grip on the sword in hand.

"We're right here." The brothers spoke in tandem. Trunks spun around to see the fusion of the duo float down from the sky above. Aka. "What's that? Some toy of yours?" Aka taunted Trunks, pointing to his sword.

"No... this is what I'll use to carve you into pieces, after which I'll obliterate them and scatter their ashes to the winds, if you don't surrender of course. Leave this planet now and you can live, but if you stay... I won't hold back." Trunks threatened. Aka broke into laughter at Trunks' threat. Trunks frowned and tightened his grip on the sword even more. Aka stopped laughing abruptly. He hovered forward very slightly.

"Try it..." Aka grinned. Trunks growled and grated his teeth before letting out a battle cry and rushing forward. Aka effortlessly blocked Trunks' sword swing by catching the blade with his left hand, retaliating by pulling him forward and delivering a swift right hook that sent Trunks flying back and crashing through a skyscraper in the distance. "Wahaha no ha!" Aka fired forth a green energy sphere from his mouth which rushed after Trunks. Crashing into an office where some civilians were hiding out, Trunks stopped his tumbling by planting his sword into the floor and having it tear through it as a means to slow his momentum. Screeching to a halt: Trunks plucked the sword out of the floor and stood back up.

"Damn it, I thought the threat would work... I don't wanna have to kill them for real... oh crapbaskets!" Trunks was cut off when he saw the Wahaha no ha raging towards the building. The people around him began to scream in terror as they too saw the attack headed for them. Trunks flew forth, straight out the window and sliced the attack straight down the middle: splitting it in half and letting both halves fly past the sides of the building and explode in the distance. Aka growled at Trunks' interference.

"Damn it kid! Why won't you just die?!" Aka snapped.

"Because I am the hope of the universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness! I am truth..."

* * *

Kuriza jolted his head up from his solemn gaze as he flew alongside Vegeta, Goku and Tarble as they followed the trail of Gine. A curious look had come to his face. He darted his eyes left and right as he continued to fly along.

'Why do I have this strange feeling somebody is copying me in some way... wait... I feel it... oh damn it! Why did I tell them about the fight with Oni!? That kid's totally copying me right now isn't he?' Kuriza thought to himself. The feeling went away. 'Huh... he stopped...?'

* * *

Aka kneed Trunks in the face, cutting his speech short, following up by grabbing his head and then repeatedly punching Trunks in the face with his right hand. Punch after punch, Aka did not relent until Trunks fired a Ki blast from his left palm that struck Aka in his face: allowing Trunks to back-flip and kick Aka in the chin to escape him fully. As Aka flew back, clutching his face in pain, Trunks rushed forward and delievered a swift slice straight across the fusion's chest. A gaping scar running from Aka's left shoulder to his hip. Crimson blood spewed out in mass as Aka screamed in agony. Time crawled along at a snail's pace; Trunks' hair waved in the wind as the blood flew past him, sword shining brilliantly in the sun's rays, with Aka's screaming long and drawn out. Trunks tensed up, he was ready. Back to reality. Aka jolted forward and threw a left hook at Trunks with all his might, which Trunks countered by slicing his hand clean off with his sword: straight through bone and all. Another scream as Aka thrusted himself back, clutching the fresh stump with his right hand.

"You may be stronger than me, like this, but I have something you don't, 'Avocado'..." Trunks muttered as he readied his next sword swing. Aka's eyes widened. "A reason to fight! MY FAMILY, FRIENDS AND MAI! AS LONG AS I HAVE THEM, I'LL NEVER GIVE IN! I LOVE THEM ALL!" Trunks aimed his sword for the neck and without hesitation he swung. Aka closed his eyes and screamed in fear as Trunks swung for him. A hit. Aka was sent plummeting straight down to the ground in the next instant. Trunks flung the blood from his blade and twirled it around one last time before sheathing the sword. "That is why I'll never lose to the likes of you."A Trunks followed up. Aka's eyes flicked open. Trunks hadn't killed him! At the last second he had stopped the blade and instead roundhouse kicked Aka down into the streets below. De-fusing out of sheer pain from Trunks' sword strikes: Abo and Kado reappeared in a flash. Bogh were lacking their left hands now. Trunks landed in front of them and reverted to his base form.

"How could we lose...?! As Aka we're so much stronger!" Abo whined.

"It's that sword! He only won because of that thing!" Kado interjected.

"Last chance. Leave. I don't wanna have to kill you guys..." Trunks frowned. Abo and Kado looked at one another in silence, considering Trunks' offer at last. Trunks smiled to himself but that smile was quickly wiped away when the two made one last dash at him. Before he could fend them off, Trunks found himself knocked uncouncious.

"Sorry..." Was the last thing Trunks heard, whispered into his ear. It was Gine. Gine had karate chopped him on the neck: knocking him out cold. Abo and Kado quickly stopped themselves and looked back and forth between each other and then Gine. Gine looked up from the uncouncious Trunks, straight at the brother duo.

"Who's this broad?" Abo questioned, scratching his head. Kado shrugged in response.

"So you're the ones interrupting todays festivities; hurting innocent people, destroying West City..." Gine spoke in a cold, drawn-out tone. It was rather unnerving, as if she was disconnected from everything. It did well to unnerve the brothers...

"So what if we are?" Kado questioned.

"Trunks here may not want to kill you... but I have no problem with such a solution... he fought well, but I'll be the one to scatter your ashes to the wind." Gine stalked towards the two. One foot after the other. Her power level was rising rapidly: they could sense it. Abo and Kado began to slowly walk backwards as Gine got ever closer. "Scared?" Gine taunted. Her white aura of God Ki flared up, each step making the ground crack up slightly. "Isn't fun is it? Being so helpless... so weak... do you know how many you've made feel like this? Can you recall?" Gine continued. Abo and Kado fell over a chunk of rubble, landing on their backsides as Gine advanced. "I can... I can recall all of their faces... the men, women... children..." Gine stopped right in front of the two brothers and stared down at the twins as they cowered in fear.

"What do you want...?" Abo stuttered.

"Your word." Gine responded.

"Word...?" Both asked.

"Give me your word that you'll never hurt another innocent soul. Look me in the eye and say it. If I believe you, you live... if I know you're lying, and I will, then I'll kill you." Gine ordered.

"You're strong... but what if we fuse into Aka? Think you could still kill us?" Kado questioned. Gine frowned. Suddenly her aura went from white to deep blue and the cracking of the ground beneath her intensified. She clenched both fists and let out an astounding yell as the very Earth began to shake in her presence; the skies overhead darkening, the clouds swirling, the rubble around her being flung violently away in the resulting winds from her raging aura and finally she transformed. Abo and Kado were blown away, tumbling along the street together as everything in a 20 metre radius around Gine exploded in a blue blast. As the dust cleared the brothers looked up. Her hair was spiky and upturned, just like a Super Saiyan... her eyes were a light teal... her tail the same as her hair in color: deep blue. Gine lowered her arms and let her aura calm. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the brothers.

"You think you can win against this? This is the power of a 'Saiyan beyond God'. This is Super Saiyan God 2..." Gine spoke up. Abo and Kado remained silent...

* * *

"So... you dealt with them, huh?" Vegeta muttered, looking around at the destruction throughout West City. Trunks was at his side, having been woken up by Gine after she dealt with Abo and Kado.

"Not a trace of them on this planet left." Gine replied, leaning against a wall with her arms folded and eyes shut: back in her base form.

"Well... at least it's over..." Goku sighed. Gine remained silent. Kuriza was staring intently at her from the other side of the road. He wasn't falling for it. Looking up to the sky above, Kuriza focused and easily sensed Abo and Kado flying away from Earth in their Attack Balls. Without warning he blasted off into space: he wasn't about to let a single Frieza soldier live. Everybody but Gine turned to look at where Kuriza once stood.

"Where's he off to?" Vegeta questioned.

"Beats me." Goku answered.

"He's just in a mood... I'll go calm him down." Gine sighed, disappearing straight after via Instant Transmission...

_This concludes Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! Tune in next time for a holiday special. Next time on... Dragon Ball Z... _

_'Dragon, dragon, rock the dragon! Dragon Ball Z!'_


	33. A Dragon Ball Christmas: 1

[Beerus' planet]

"Lord Beerus, have you by any chance heard of a Earth celebration known as christmas?" Whis spoke to the God of Destruction as he rested on a deck-chair: glass of lemonade in his right hand and his tail gently tapping in rhythm against his seat. They were currently on Beerus' hideout: a small rock face in the side of the mountain upon which the gargantuan tree of the planet rested upon. Beerus cocked his head in Whis' direction.

"No... but it sounds festive... I'm sensing delicacies." Beerus developed a small grin. "Tell me more."

"Well, where to begin..." Whis trailed off.

"The food, Whis." Beerus interrupted.

* * *

[Toki Toki City]

Future Trunks parried a punch from Beat before sending him flipping backwards through the air. Note (Beat's sister) and Froze (their Frieza race friend) sat on the sidelines as they watched Future Trunks and Beat go at it in a friendly sparring match. Note was sitting on the grass whilst Froze was leaning against the wall behind him with his arms folded. The Dragon Ball alter was to the right of Trunks and left of Beat, whilst the others were to the right of Beat and left of Trunks. Beat tumbled along the ground before jumping back up and rushing at Future Trunks once more. Trunks easily avoided each attack before using the Snap Vanish technique to disappear and reappear behind Beat, following up with a roundhouse kick that sent Beat crashing into the wall near Froze and getting his head stuck in it. Future Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and went wide-eyed: he got too carried away. Note had a similar reaction. Froze wrapped his tail around Beat's left leg and yanked him out of the wall, letting him fall down afterwards.

"You ok?" Froze asked.

"Yeah..." Beat weakly chuckled. Trunks rushed over.

"Sorry Beat, you're not hurt are you?" He inquired, helping the young Saiyan up.

"Nah... I'm good." Beat smiled, rubbing his neck.

"I gotta be more careful." Trunks muttered.

"It's okay Trunks, you didn't mean too." Beat patted him on the back.

"Alright... my turn." Froze unfolded his arms and grinned.

"Sure, if ya feel up to it." Trunks smirked. Froze chuckled and adopted a fighting stance.

"TRUNKS!" The Supreme Kai of Time screamed to get her assistant's attention as she came stomping towards the group. Trunks gulped and turned around to face the Supreme Kai. She stopped a few feet before him.

"Y... yes Supreme Kai...?" Future Trunks stuttered. The Supreme Kai remained silent for a few more seconds, unnerving Trunks. Then, suddenly, a smile dawned on her face.

"Here's your christmas present... permission to go back in time to spend a christmas with the others... and Gine... I picked a christmas for you so just pop into your Time Machine: I have it all set up." Supreme Kai announced.

"Christmas present...? But... it's the middle of summer." Trunks scratched his head as the sun shined brightly above.

"I know, but this is so you can also spend christmas with your mom and these guys too when the time comes... and so I can also make you work Christmas day at the same time. Now here's a christmas hat and a spare set of clothes for the occasion." The Supreme Kai plopped a christmas hat on Trunks' head and passed him a capsule afterwards.

"Thank... thank you, Supreme Kai, I won't forget this." Trunks smiled.

"You're welcome..." The Supreme Kai smiled again before turning around. "Oh and one more thing... fix that wall before you go." She added before walking off. Trunks bowed his head.

"Yes, Supreme Kai..." Trunks sighed. "And I'm not going just to see Gine, just saying!" He followed up.

"Whatever you say Trunks, and I'm not monitoring Bardock in the past." The Supreme Kai half-heartedly responded.

"But I'm serious..." Trunks muttered.

"You two have problems." Note interjected.

"Do you think my hair is good enough or should I go and get freshened up after I fix the wall?" Trunks turned to Beat and Froze.

"I don't know, I've never had to try and impress a female." Froze shrugged. Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make me put you on clean-up duty." Trunks threatened.

"I have an assignment at 4PM. Remember, take some protection." Froze smirked before blasting off into the sky.

"Why would I need my armour?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What does he mean by protection... ooh..." Beat mumbled to himself. Trunks' eyes widened.

"That's it! Double clean-up duty after I get back!" Trunks shouted.

"Will you be back in time for breakfast tomorrow?" Note questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean...?" Trunks turned to Note.

"You staying there longer than expected?" Note asked.

"Staying there longer than expected?" Trunks repeated.

"Are you?" Note continued.

"You know what... yes!" Trunks turned and stormed off.

"What about the wall...?" Beat pointed behind himself.

* * *

[Present Earth]

Kuriza sat in his office within his 'devil hunting' building in downtown West City: his feet on his desk and his tail holding a beer bottle as he rested his head in his left hand and played with a bolo bat in his right. It was currently snowing outside and he'd spent the rest of the day before this moment clearing the show from the front of the building and wondering why everybody had been decorating their houses with strange lights and details over the past week. It was all rather strange to him. He stopped playing with his bolo bat and took a sip of his beer before looking over to his TV. He put the bolo bat down and reached for the TV remote: unmuting the TV as the adverts ended.

"We now return to Die Hard."

"Sweet... this film is awesome so far." Kuriza smiled. The bell that resided over the double doors leading into the building began to ring. Somebody had walked in. "Sorry, we're closed... toilet is in the back though." Kuriza muttered, without checking who had come in.

"If you're closed for christmas, then where's all your decorations? Your tree?" Gine inquired. Kuriza looked over to the Saiyan. She was dressed in her standard casual attire but with her capsule corp jacket on over her t-shirt with a red scarf around her neck.

"The hell's christmas? I keep on hearing about it none stop but can't really make out what it's about." Kuriza scratched his head.

"Alright 'scrooge', don't try to act like you don't know and come and spend christmas with us. We're here to be a family for you if you really need us. We got everybody coming around tomorrow for the actual day anyway, Bulma is setting this entire get-together up outside Goku's house and everything." Gine rolled her eyes.

"Okay that was 'deep', and kind of out of left field considering how bad you beat me when I went after the twins two weeks ago, but I still don't know what christmas is." Kuriza replied.

"I don't have time to explain... so in short, people are happy and take part in festivities and get each presents, mostly parents getting their kids presents really. Are you coming or not?" Gine sighed. Kuriza was silent. He looked back and forth between Gine and the TV.

"But... Die Hard...?" Kuriza pointed to the TV.

"I'll get you it on DVD if it means so much." Gine offered.

"I'll grab my shroud." Kuriza stood up and walked over to his coat hanger.

"Do you own any other clothes? No scarf to be more festive?" Gine questioned Kuriza as he got ready.

"I really like this shroud..." Kuriza defended.

* * *

Future Trunks jumped out of his time machine mere moments after it materialised in the back garden of capsule corp. Kid Trunks was busy on making the finishing touches to a snow man he was working on with his uncle Tarble when the time machine appeared behind them. The two turned around in time to see Future Trunks jump out and land before them.

"Oh hey uncle Tarble." Future Trunks smiled, juggling a couple of capsules in his right hand alone.

"Gah... you're Trunks... the Trunks who saved me all those years ago." Tarble stuttered.

"Heh, the one and only. Now, the others around?" Future Trunks replied. Tarble nodded.

"I'll go and get them." Tarble followed up before rushing off.

"Gine is at Goten's dad's place." Kid Trunks spoke up. Future Trunks shot him a look. "I saw my girlfriend earlier, why do you have such bad luck in that department?" Kid Trunks questioned. Future Trunks twitched his eyes. "I'm just pulling ya leg, bro. Hey, if ya get the time: can you teach me swordsmanship?" Kid Trunks smirked.

"So we just go from joking about my luck with women to asking for swordsmanship lessons hey?" Future Trunks raised an eye brow.

"So you do feel insecure!" Kid Trunks interjected. Future Trunks frowned and grated his teeth.

"Merry christmas..." Future Trunks folded his arms and looked around begrudgingly.

* * *

**_Well, here's part 1 of the Christmas special. Sorry for the delay. Part 2 will be up soon and starting on New Year I'm working on remaking Gine: Mother of Goku. Now here's a question: do you guys want to see the Future Trunks/Gine thing develop more?_**


	34. A Dragon Ball Christmas: 2

[Christmas day]

Kuriza was snoring heavily as he was sprawled out on the Son family couch in Goku's house. It was still early morning, the sun rising in the distance outside. A gentle shake stirred the son of Frieza from his slumber, Gine was standing over him with Goku by her side. Kuriza slowly awoke more and more with each passing second: sitting up and taking his shroud off of him: having used it as a blanket throughout the night. He let out a yawn whilst stretching his arms, soon followed by him rubbing the back of his head whilst he failed to open his left eyes, still rather drowsy from his sleep.

"Is it morning already...?" Kuriza noticed Goten; Chi Chi, Videl with baby Pan and Gohan were all around him: alongside Gine and Goku. Goku held out a wrapped present for Kuriza.

"We want you to be the first one to open a present, Kuriza." Goku smiled. Kuriza stared longingly at the wrapped box holding his gift as it appeared before him. Kuriza slowly lifted up his arms and took the present from Goku's hands, coming to rest it in his lap. "It's a gift from the whole family... to truly welcome you into it." Goku followed up. Kuriza looked up in shock.

"Family..." Kuriza muttered. The Son family nodded in unison. "All I ever had was my mo... never mind... but to have a real 'family'..." Kuriza hastily began opening his present; tearing away the patterned wrapping and undoing the bow as he talked aloud. The box rested before him, ready to be opened. "To have a... family... how far have I come...?" Kuriza smiled. He prised open the box and there it was... his very own... martial arts gi. It was just like Goku's most recent gi, though the shoulder-region had a much more rugged look to look like the sleeves had been torn off: appearing much like the shoulder-region of Akuma's gi. A set of pants came with the gi, those too ending with a rugged look at the end of both legs, a hole had also been made at the back of the pants for Kuriza's tail. A black martial arts belt came alongside the gi. The gi and pants themselves were chestnut brown and on the back of the gi, emblazened in the middle of a white circle with a black outline, was the 失 kanji. "It's... amazing... I'll cherish it for eternity." Kuriza let a single tear appear in the corner of his eyes.

"Heh, Kuriza crying? Didn't know you could be so emotional." Gine mused, folding her arms and smirking at her rival.

"How about a quick spar than, Gine?" Kuriza smirked back. "Right after I get my gi on." He added.

"I'm game." Gine chuckled.

"Oh no! No sparring today, today is christmas." Chi Chi interrupted.

"Very well... tomorrow then." Kuriza nodded. Gine nodded back. "But I really don't want to damage the gi you guys got me..." Kuriza looked back to his gift.

"Well then wear it only for special events." Gine suggested.

"Of course! And I'll keep it displayed proudly at home when not in use." Kuriza announced.

* * *

Bulma's capsule corp airplane touched down outside of Goku's house, Vegeta standing atop the aircraft as it landed. The rear-end of the aircraft opened up to allow the occupants inside to exit. Vegeta jumped off the top of the aircraft and landed next to Kid Trunks as he walked out of the plane with Future Trunks and Tarble: Bulma following close behind with Gure, Dr Brief and Panchy. Goku; Chi Chi and Goten were all ready to greet them as the Brief family walked up to the house.

"Is that Trunks... from the future? He came to visit for christmas?" Goku muttered. Gohan opened the door to the Son residence moments after, walking out with Kuriza, Gine and Videl in tow. Kuriza was fully dressed in his new attire.

"This is great... so comfortable too." Kuriza smiled as he looked himself over.

"Dad said he'll be arriving soon." Videl spoke to Gohan as she put her phone away.

"That's great, Piccolo should be here soon with all the others too." Gohan replied.

"Mom, look who came to visit us all for christmas." Goku turned to look at Gine whilst pointing over his shoulder to Future Trunks. Gine looked over to Goku and then in the direction he was pointing. Future Trunks was standing beside Vegeta with a smile and a wave.

"Hey guys." Future Trunks greeted the Son family and Kuriza. Future Trunks was dressed in a red Capsule corp jacket with the Time Patrol emblem on his right sleeve (this jacket also actually 'truly' fit him unlike his past, indigo, jacket: this one reaching to his waist), a black tank-top, brown pants, and black boots. A set of clothes packed for him by the Supreme Kai of time: intentionally homaging his past attire but with a more 'festive' color scheme in her eyes.

"Trunks?" Gine asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, hi Gine." Future Trunks turned to the Saiyan. Vegeta stopped by Goku.

"Kakarot." The Prince greeted.

"Merry christmas, Vegeta." Goku greeted back with a smile.

"Uh... yeah, merry christmas." Vegeta replied.

"Don't tell me there's a distortion again." Gine smirked and folded her arms. Future Trunks laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, no. Supreme Kai just gave me permission to come spend christmas with you all." Future Trunks answered.

"How sweet." Gine commented.

"I see you're wearing the jacket I gave you..." Future Trunks noted the indigo, Capsule corp jacket Gine had on.

"Of course, it's a nice jacket and it helps keep me warm, plus it was a gift from you." Gine smiled.

"Oh that reminds me, I got you a christmas present." Future Trunks pulled out a capsule and activated it: a wrapped box appearing in his left hand with a puff of smoke and quick flash.

"You shouldn't have." Gine blushed. Future Trunks smirked and rubbed the underside of his nose with his right index finger.

"Nonsense, I got everyone a present: I would never leave you out." Future Trunks responded. Bulma tossed out a capsule of her own and upon contact with the ground: a small building, slightly larger than Goku's house, appeared.

"Alright guys, time to get settled in." Goku popped up between Future Trunks and Gine, putting one arm of each of them. "Hey, I hear there's karaoke, you two should perform again." Goku suggested. Future Trunks raised an eye brow.

"Heh, I'm not really sure Goku..." Future Trunks trailed off.

"Oh come on, it's not like you're Piccolo: you two are good at karaoke." Goku continued.

"I heard that!" Piccolo shouted out as he touched down alongside Tien; Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Maron, Mr Satan (having used his jetpack) and Majin Buu. "I'll have you know I think very highly of my karaoke skills." Piccolo added.

"Somebody has to." Goku jested. Piccolo frowned and grated his teeth.

"Merry christmas, Goku..." Piccolo muttered.

"Oh, is that the place we'll be having christmas dinner...? It smells wonderful, I can already tell this trip will not be in vain..." Beerus interjected, speaking aloud as he floated down from the sky with Whis in-tow. "I dare say, it almost makes up for having to wear this ridiculous hat." Beerus pointed to the christmas hat upon his head, resting over his left ear.

"Lord Beerus, you're here for christmas too?" Goku smiled. Beerus nodded.

"Of course... it does sound like a splendid affair... and the food sounds just as good too." Beerus replied.

"Then let's get this party started if we're all here." Kuriza suggested.

"Excellent idea, Kuriza." Beerus complimented.

"I still say you should have brought presents." Whis mumbled.

"I'm a deity, Whis! Not a delivery boy!" Beerus jolted around to his assistant and shuck his fist angrily. Whis sighed and shuck his head.

"That's why I brought them..." Whis chuckled, tapping his staff and making an array of gifts appear beside Beerus in a flash of light. "Now hand them out." Whis turned to Beerus.

"What?!" Beerus exclaimed.

"Or no dessert, deities on the naughty list don't get dessert." Whis threatened.

"Baugh, humbug! ... fine, but only because I'm hungry." Beerus folded his arms and frowned.

"You're always hungry." Whis remarked.

"At least I'm not my brother..." Beerus shot back as he picked out the first present.

"How rude." Whis scoffed.

"You were thinking it too... now that I think of it: if it weren't for his attitude he would be better suited for being 'Santa' than me." Beerus sighed.

* * *

Future Trunks stood alone outside the building where all the christmas festivities were currently taking place: arms folded and hair occasionally blowing to the side in the cool winter breeze. It was night time by now, around 7:30PM, and he'd come outside to get some air and take a moment to gaze at the stars. It had been a fun day. The food was good; it was nice to hang out with everyone again, especially at christmas, and he'd even done a bit of karaoke with Gine once more... severely upstaging Piccolo much to the Namekian's chargrin.

"Hey, what you doing out here on your own?" Kuriza spoke up, having been standing behind Future Trunks for a few seconds after exiting the building himself a moment ago. Future Trunks turned around to see Kuriza walk to his side.

"Oh hey, Kuriza. I'm just getting some air is all." Future Trunks informed.

"Oh, right. I was just heading out to bring my jukebox over is all, for everybody to enjoy." Kuriza replied.

"You have a jukebox?" Future Trunks asked.

"Uh huh. I thought if I'm gonna run a devil hunting business I gotta be stylish as well as efficient to attract customers... speaking of: nice jacket." Kuriza commented.

"Thanks. Your gi is pretty sweet too." Future Trunks smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. It was a gift from Goku and his family... means a lot to me. Anyway, I'd better get going. Back in a tick." Kuriza gave a lone wave to Future Trunks before blasting off into the night sky.

"Yeah, see ya later." Future Trunks replied.

"Kuriza just left hey?" Gine's voice caught Future Trunks' attention in the following few seconds. Future Trunks turned to face Gine. She had the present he gave her under her left arm: still all wrapped up.

"Uh, yeah... he's going to get the jukebox right now." Future Trunks answered. Gine smiled and nodded.

"Getting some air?" Gine inquired.

"Yeah... you too?" Future Trunks raised an eye brow.

"I just came to check on ya is all." Gine responded.

"Oh... heh, thanks. I'm fine, really." Future Trunks rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Really? You seem a little flustered these days." Gine noted.

"Well, admittedly, I've never been that good talking to women... so I kinda have a hard time staying 'un-flustered'." Future Trunks chuckled weakly.

"You're fine around me, don't you remember our day out after that whole thing with Kuriza and Towa before you had to leave? You were quite talkative then." Gine commented. She went to stand beside Future Trunks.

"Well... you're a nice person, easy to talk to." Future Trunks replied.

"And what about your girlfriend, you must be good enough to talk with her." Gine continued.

"Girlfriend...? I, I don't have a girlfriend..." Future Trunks muttered.

"Really? Get out of here! You're a great guy, why ever not?" Gine questioned.

"I think my hair sends the wrong signals..." Future Trunks joked.

"I think your hair looks great." Gine shrugged with a smile.

"Thanks..." Future Trunks smiled back. "So... still not opened your present?" He followed up.

"Heh, I was saving it for a time like this actually... thought it would be more meaningful that way." Gine looked to the present under her arm.

"R... really? That means a lot." Future Trunks chuckled nervously.

"My pleasure." Gine replied, taking the present out from under her arm and holding it in front of herself.

"I hope you'll like it." Future Trunks spoke up. Gine smiled and began to open the present. Reaching inside the box: Gine pulled out a CD case. "It's a CD featuring a collection of songs... most of them from the future, but I got a few special ones on there too. I put Row, Row, Fight the Power on there along with an original version of Dragon Soul and a recording of when we sung it together in the past. I hope you like it." Future Trunks informed.

"It's wonderful..." Gine answered.

"Really? Phew... that's great." Future Trunks smiled.

"Now I feel bad that I don't have a present for you..." Gine remarked.

"Heh, don't worry about it! You couldn't of known I'd be here. It's nothing to worry about." Future Trunks laughed.

"Wait, I have an idea..." Gine smirked. She passed Future Trunks the box with her christmas present in it before disappearing via Instant Transmission.

"Huh...? Where ya going...?" Future Trunks asked with confusion as Gine disappeared.

* * *

[King Kai's planet]

"Hey there, King Kai." Gine greeted upon suddenly appearing before King Kai as he sat in his house. King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory all slightly jumped back upon Gine's abrupt arrival. "Having a merry christmas?" Gine smiled.

"Uh... yes, very much so... thank you, and everybody else, for the presents Goku delivered earlier." King Kai answered.

"That's great. Hey, King Kai, can you do me a quick favour. I'll have to explain later what it's all about though." Gine responded.

* * *

Gine appeared again in front of Future Trunks, slightly taking him by surprise at first. Then she held out her present to him. Exchanging gifts: Future Trunks found himself holding a convenience store bento as Gine took back the box. Convenience store bento, Future Trunks' most favourite food on Earth. He couldn't get enough of the stuff, and commonly got moody when Toki Toki City's shops ran out of them despite there being strict rules to never run low on food: especially convenience store bento.

"It was all I could think of and get you under such time constraints. You did say you loved the things..." Gine spoke up. Future Trunks looked the bento over before looking back to Gine and smiling gleefully.

"It's great!" Future Trunks broke into laughter. "Thank you, Gine." He nodded.

"Any time." Gine smiled and nodded back.

* * *

[Toki Toki City]

"Kiss her you fool!" The Supreme Kai of time shouted out whilst watching the events transpire in the time vault. Beat, Note and the Future Warrior all being wifh her at the time. The Future Warrior and Beat looked towards one another: both with an eyebrow raised as they shrugged. Note shuck her head and sighed.

"This is just weird... the sad thing is despite you egging them on: you also can't let them be together." Note spoke to the Supreme Kai.

"Heh, funny ain't it?" Supreme Kai turned and laughed slightly. Note went wide-eyed before Beat and the Future Warrior did the same. The Supreme Kai went back to looking at the scroll as the others remained silent.

"Damn... that's messed up..." Beat muttered.

* * *

A mistletoe fell out of a time portal in the sky and bounced off of Future Trunks' head as he and Gine looked out into the night sky.

"What the...?" Future Trunks frowned as he rubbed his head in confusion before looking up in time to see the portal close. Gine picked up the mistletoe and handed it over to Future Trunks. Future Trunks took the mistletoe from Gine and looked it over as he held it in his open hand. He looked back up into the sky. "Damn it, Supreme Kai..." Future Trunks bitterly remarked. Gine recalled seeing some mistletoe earlier... and Vegeta being obligated to kiss Bulma after a convenient miss-timing of stopping in the same place to talk. Gine chuckled and rubbed her chin as Future Trunks stared angrily up into the sky: knowing Supreme Kai was watching. Kuriza landed a few feet away with his jukebox in a capsule.

"Hey guys." Kuriza smiled, walking over to the duo.

"Oh hey, Kuriza." Gine looked over her shoulder to the Z fighter.

"What's with Trunks?" Kuriza asked.

"The Supreme Kai of time dropped this on him..." Gine took the mistletoe from Future Trunks without him realising and passed it to Kuriza.

"Heh... want me to hang it over him?" Kuriza chuckled.

"You know what...? Go for it." Gine replied. Kuriza nodded.

"Hey, where'd the mistletoe go?" Future Trunks asked, turning around to face Gine. Gine pointed upwards to Kuriza. "Oh come on..." Future Trunks moaned to the son of Frieza as he held it over him and Gine.

"A kiss from Gine or a Shin Shoryuken from me, the choice is yours and yours alone." Kuriza taunted. Without warning, Gine placed a small kiss on Future Trunks' left cheek... and then the time patroller fell backwards into the snow with a nosebleed, half-uncouncious. "Wow... he is not good with women..." Kuriza muttered.

"Yep." Gine followed up.

"Want me to hide the body?" Kuriza joked. Gine responded with a disapproving glare.

**_Now... onto working on Devil Hunter: Kuriza because Kami knows I've delayed that, oh and of course working on remaking Gine: Mother of Goku too. Happy new year guys and girls..._**


	35. Multiverse Budokai: 1

"Virtua-World online. Weapons removed. Base forms power levels altered to an even balance between participating fighters. Match commencing in..." A computerised female voice spoke out. Gine adjusted her red arm bands. "3..." Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) put her navy-blue beret onto her head, fixing it into position. "2..." Gine grinned, outfitted in her gi. "1..." Jill smirked, outfitted in attire almost identical to her S.T.A.R.S outfit except without the shoulder pads and the B.S.A.A logo on her t-shirt's short sleeves. "Match start!" Both Jill and Gine appeared in a virtual recreation of Sky Rail Canyon (Sonic Adventure 2) each one on opposite rock spires. A cool wind blew through the canyon, Gine's spiky jet-black hair and Jill's dark-brown hair, fashioned in her classic parted bob-cut, blowing to the side: Gine's right and Jill's left respectively. Gine adopted her fighting stance. Jill cracked her knuckles before adopting her own, her stance reminiscent of the CQC fighting style stance. A blue aura engulfed Gine. A red aura flared up around Jill, sparks of bio-electricity zapping around her. Demonic energy.

* * *

Outside of the arena, the event being displayed on a huge holographic screen for everybody in the crowd, Dante Redgrave (Devil May Cry) cheered Jill on with Nero joining in, whilst his brother Vergil stood beside them with folded arms. Meanwhile the rest of the Son family cheered Gine on.

* * *

Gine and Jill faced down. They narrowed their eyes. The wind howling past them. Gine adjusted her footing, slowly moving her right foot further backwards. Jill did the same with her left foot. Boom! Both blasted off, moving faster then the eye could track. Mid-flight Gine transformed into a Super Saiyan and Jill activated her 'Devil Trigger', entering her demon form afterwards. They clashed. Jill's right fist colliding with Gine's left, a concussive blast raging out from the impact. Gine growled as the two struggled, Jill doing the same and revealing her devil form's razor sharp teeth. Gine suddenly smirked. Devil Jill's red eyes widened. Gine thrusted her right arm forwards and sent Jill flying back with a one-handed Kamehameha. As Jill was sent crashing through the spire she once stood upon, Gine blasted off after her: leaving a golden trail of ki in her wake.

* * *

"Even with everyone's power levels adjusted so that both opponents are as strong as the naturally strongest in their base forms... I doubt any of us are beating that woman, or those here with her..." Vergil muttered. Dante turned to him.

"You think?"

"Sadly... since we're here for fun, so our weapons aren't allowed, my one chance of beating any of those Saiyans is mute, Yamato would make easy work of them otherwise: if our powers were altered to be equal... without Alastor or her guns, Jill only has her fighting techniques, and that other woman's techniques are on a whole other level." Vergil admitted.

"Damn." Nero chipped in. Dante sighed.

"And she just kicked some more dents into 'old rusty' there too..." Dante pointed over his shoulder to Megatron (Transformers / DOTM incarnation). Megatron looked down at Dante, his tattered cloak and hood hiding his half-destroyed face. Megatron unfolded his arms.

"That's Megatron to you, earthling." The now former Decepticon leader bitterly remarked.

"Oh you're just pissy because you lost to a girl." Dante smirked.

"I am not so petty... I'm angry because a fleshling beat me." Megatron corrected.

"It was an easy battle for her... sure your power was the same but she's much faster and because of the size difference, incredibly hard for you to hit when she's moving so fast... plus you're still broken." Nero interjected. Megatron scoffed and re-folded his arms.

"I choose to remain so."

"Yeah, yeah, monument to your sins all that philosophical stuff..." Dante rolled his eyes. Megatron grated his metel teeth.

"Prime! Do they have Energon popcorn?!" Megatron turned his head away to call out to Optimus.

"Ordering two buckets now..." Optimus replied, his voice barely reaching Megatron. Megatron turned back to watch the fight.

"... do they have Energon cola?!" He called out again.

"So, who do you think does stand a chance against those Saiyans, or the other fighters with them?" Dante questioned Vergil.

"My money's on Sonic &amp; Shadow (no introduction needed)... they're way too fast for them, especially Sonic... plus their Super forms alone could take what I believe they called Super Saiyan 3 with ease..."

"Really?" Dante raised a brow.

"If they go Super, those Goku and Vegeta fellows don't stand a chance... neither does that woman. They'd be completely invincible... that's if Sonic actually takes them seriously, he could just run circles around them for the hell of it. His cockyness is his biggest weakness." Vergil continued.

"And Shadow?" Dante asked.

"He's like me... he wouldn't give them a chance to fight back, if I could take them on that is."

"So what about those Super Saiyan God forms we've heard about?" Nero inquired.

"I can't say for sure... maybe they'd be strong enough to overpower their Super forms... but Sonic &amp; Shadow could just go Hyper, that might be enough to handle them. At the end of the day, it'll come down to speed and tactics... that Goku had better have some good tactics if he's really gonna take Sonic on... I doubt they'd need to adjust their power levels that much anyway." Vergil rubbed his chin. Dante nodded.

"How do you know those two will face off?" Dante turned to Vergil. Vergil pointed towards Goku and Sonic...

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic greeted Goku, the two shuck hands.

"I'm Goku, Son Goku." Goku smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, Goku. This is my wife... Ryuko (Kill la Kill), Senketsu... he's hard to describe, heh, and my daughter Ryuka." Sonic introduced Goku to his family. Ryuko smiled and waved. Senketsu waved soon after, the Kamui stood next to Ryuka. Ryuka looked up to Goku and smiled too, the 9 year old giving a thumbs up. Ryuka wore a black sleeveless gi, with an image of Senketsu's eye stitched onto the left chest with the gi also having red hems; with a red martial arts belt tied around her waist, and black pants, Ryuka also wore red sneakers on her feet with black socks, and red sweat bands on her wrists. Sports tape was wrapped around the youngster's ankles and forearms. Ryuka looked nearly completely identical to her mother; with the same general face structure, abeit being younger and generally softer of course, and trademark red highlight over her left eye. Notable differences in appearance being that her eyes were pure black (this being a result of her Mobian genes, as young Mobians' real eye color developed as they grew up) and her hair spiked at the back in a fashion that resembled Sonic's quills with a trio of spikes sticking out on the right side of her head as well (this untouched/unkempt hairstyle being slightly reminiscent of a Saiyan such as Son Goku himself) and that its color was more in line with navy blue than black.

"Great to meet you all. This is my wife, Chi-Chi; my oldest son Gohan and his wife Videl, that's their daughter Pan in Videl's arms, my youngest son Goten and that's my mom, Gine, fighting out there right now." Goku introduced Sonic and the others to his own family. The Son family waving in unison. "Hey, you seem strong, Sonic... wanna fight after my mom finishes her match?!" Goku grinned. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. Sonic chuckled.

"I thought you'd never ask, I could sense your own power myself... but how about we let the kids get their match in first? Ryuka against Goten?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah, that's fine by me. Gives me a chance to eat first!" Goku laughed.

"A fight sounds fun, dad." Ryuka looked up to Sonic.

"Same here." Goten looked to his own father. The two youngsters then turned to one another. "You seem pretty strong, Ryuka." Goten complimented.

"You too, Goten." Ryuka grinned.

"Wanna give a demonstration, Ryuka?" Sonic patted his daughter on her head. Ryuka nodded. A fiery blue aura engulfed Ryuka and she began to charge up.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Ryuka exclaimed as her aura grew more frantic and she clenched her fists, her hair waving in the winds.

* * *

"What the...? That power..." Vegeta looked over to the two families. "From a child? A little girl?" Shadow stopped beside the prince of all Saiyans.

"That's blue and faker's kid..." Shadow muttered. "My son Silver is about as strong as her. Impressive for their age." Vegeta turned to look at Shadow. He saw Shadow standing there with Rouge; Omega E-123, Future Silver and Kid Silver.

"Hi, I'm Bulma." Bulma introduced herself to Rouge, the two shaking hands.

"Rouge." She greeted back. Shadow and Vegeta stared at one another, their arms both folded.

"You seem strong." The two spoke at once.

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta grinned.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog... Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Vegeta unfolded his arms.

"So, me and you... a few matches from now..." Shadow unfolded his.

"You're on." Vegeta nodded. Future Trunks and Kid Trunks looked at one another in confusion, Kid Silver and Future Silver doing the same as the two pairs stood side by side.


	36. Multiverse Budokai: 2

Jill was sent tumbling along a rocky plateau after Gine jumped back up and kicked her in the face mid-recovery. She had been knocked out of her Devil Trigger. Gine was still just a Super Saiyan. Jill stumbled back onto her feet and wiped the blood from her lip. She wasn't done yet... though she knew Gine was going to win anyways. Her eyes widened as she looked back over to Gine... she had just lifted up a huge boulder with one hand.

"Oh now that's just showing off..." Jill muttered.

"Hey Jill, up for some Tennis?!" Gine grinned. She chucked the boulder at Jill, the spherical rock hurling towards Jill with incredible speed. Jill dashed forward, fist-first. Boom! Jill punched straight through the solid rock with one advancing right hook: smashing it to pieces and flying straight for Gine. "Huh... didn't think you'd actually punch..." Gine was cut off as Jill's fist connected with her cheek and sent her flying into a wall. Jill landed back down and cracked her knuckles.

"I prefer bowling..." Jill remarked, responding to Gine's previous question.

"Alright... let's get serious..." Gine walked out of the smoke, her Super Saiyan aura growing more frantic... Jill readied herself. "This is Super Saiyan 2..." Gine ascended further: her hair turning spikier and leaving only a single bang over her forehead as sparks of bio-electricity began to zap around her. The ground started to crack beneath her. A grin grew on her face. Jill stared at Gine. She lowered her arms and exited her fighting stance. She let out a sigh.

"I'm barely standing from Super Saiyan 1... you win, I give up. I knew I couldn't win against you, but it was fun to fight anyway. Mind teaching me the Kamehameha some time? I'd save a lot of grenades and shotgun shells using it for crowd control..." Jill let her red aura die away and a smile grew on her face. Gine smiled back and nodded, returning to her base form.

"You'd rather take a forfeit then a knock out?" Gine asked.

"I know when to stop fighting... some times it's smarter to 'run' then fight." Jill shrugged.

"Okay then." Gine placed her left hand on her hip and raised her right in a shrugging manner.

"Match end." The computer voice called out. The virtual reality faded away and the two found themselves standing in the middle of an arena resembling the Tenkaichi Budokai arena, the crowds surrounding them. "Next match... Kuriza... vs... Mewtwo." Gine and Jill left the stage as Kuriza flew out of the crowds and landed where Gine once stood. Mewtwo teleported onto the stage just a few seconds afterwards, appearing where Jill had stood.

* * *

"Go Mewtwo!" Hilda and Red cheered the Ultimate Pokemon on, Red's Charizard and Hilda's Lucario joining in: Charizard roaring and Lucario using Aura to speak.

* * *

Mewtwo appeared before Kuriza as the son of Frieza tightened the black belt of his brown gi outfit. A brown cloak was wrapped around Mewtwo's neck as he stood there with his arms folded, the tattered cloth flowing to his side. Kuriza looked up to see Mewtwo standing there. They maintained eye-contact. Mewtwo had his signature frown and Kuriza was just looking at him curiously, studying the Pokemon.

"You seem strong..." Mewtwo lowered his arms. "I'd better go all out..." Mewtwo clenched his fists.

"Are you...?" Kuriza cut himself off. Mewtwo tilted his head, raising a brow. "Never mind... you're different after all."

"Huh?" Mewtwo questioned.

"It's nothing... you just look a bit like someone I knew..." Kuriza responded.

"Alright... you ready for a fight?"

"Ready as ever." Kuriza briefly smiled, adopting his Ansatsuken stance.

"Huh... like Ryu..." Mewtwo muttered. The virtual reality began to develop around the two.

"Virtua-World online. Base forms power levels altered to an even balance between participating fighters. Match commencing in... 3... 2... 1..." Mewtwo and Kuriza tensed. "Match start!" A virtual recreation of Planet Namek.

"Let's go..." Mewtwo blasted towards Kuriza, his aura leaving a light purple trail in his wake.

* * *

"So... who's got this, mr know-it-all?" Dante looked over to Vergil.

"Hard to say... I'm unfamiliar with this Kuriza fellow, haven't seen him fight yet... he seems to have good form though. But Mewtwo is a genius in combat, he's a very tactical fighter and his techniques are quite varied... but I sense Kuriza has a trick or two up his sleeve: things could go either way... but who knows, maybe Mega Evolution and the Poke Planet Keys will give Mewtwo an advantage." Vergil admitted.

"Poke... Planet Keys...?" Megatron leaned forward, talking with a mouthful of Energon popcorn.

"What about 'em?" Dante looked behind him.

"Sounds familiar... I think I've heard something about 'Planet Keys' before..." Megatron rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, it does sound familiar." Optimus muttered.

"I think he's about to use one." Vergil pointed out, everybody turning back to the fight.

* * *

Mewtwo teleported behind Kuriza, reappearing behind him instantaneously and kicking him through a plateau before he teleported again and reappeared just in front of Kuriza to sent him crashing into the water below with a Shadow Ball.

"Let's see how you handle this... Poke Key power!" Mewtwo flew higher up and the skies darkened...

* * *

Picture Mewtwo was in a purple vortex with a red streak down the middle. A circular metal object with a purple rim and white centre rushed towards him, a Poke Key: a fragment of a Poke Planet Key's power. It fused with Mewtwo, disappearing inside him before a pure white aura developed around him. Mewtwo spun around before raising his right arm up above his head. "Let's try this on for size first! Poke Key power! Super Psystrike!" A sphere of psychic energy swirled developed above his open palm, the Super Psystrike ball growing larger each second as Mewtwo channeled his power. "How will yo handle this attack?" Mewtwo inquired as the Super Psystrike reached completion... the sphere twice the size of a regular Psystrike.

* * *

"Well... that was overly anime..." Kuriza muttered as he flew back out of the water. Mewtwo chucked the Psystrike at him, the ball of energy rushing straight for him. Kuriza grinned. "I'll just have to counter with my own..." He adopted his Messatsu Senpuu Ken charging stance, placing both hands to his right side and cupping them. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. Teleport! As Kuriza began to charge up his Messatsu Senpuu Ken to counter the Super Psystrike that drew ever closer, Mewtwo reappeared behind in an instant... a Shadow Ball at the ready. "Damn it! That's a Goku trick!" Kuriza whined before Mewtwo blasted him into the Super Psystrike with his Shadow Ball, the Super Psystrike then forcing him into the ground as Mewtwo teleported away to safety... avoiding the incoming blast...

* * *

"I'm almost impressed..." Megatron waved his right hand casually in the air.

"By a Pokemon that could most certainly kick your ass at this point?" Dante chuckled, inquiring to the Cybertronian. Megatron growled at him.

"Don't tempt me..." Megatron reached for his fusion shotgun.

"Megatron, we're in public." Optimus frowned. Megatron hesitated before lowering his left arm.

"Grr... I miss Africa..." He grumbled.

"What do you even do out there besides asert your dominance over elephants and giraffes?" Dante questioned.

"I sit around... doing... things..." Megatron hesitantly replied.

"He runs a daycare for hatchlings." Optimus quickly followed up.

"Damn it, Prime!" Megatron snapped.

"You trust him with that?" Vergil looked over his shoulder.

"I kicked the Decepticons out... they're Starscream's problem now." Megatron took another handful of Energon popcorn.

"Do you even pay child support?" Dante smirked.

"I will murder you!" Megatron snapped again.

"You couldn't even kill Shia LaBeouf!" Dante threw his arms in the air.

"The frack is a LaBeouf?!" Megatron threw his own arms up in the air. "I am this close to shooting you!"

"Well, just do it!" Dante flexed in a mocking manner.

"AARRRGGHHH!"

"This is why I never take you places..." Optimus rubbed his optics, smacking Megatron round the back of the head.

"The frack, Prime?! The frack?!" Megatron turned to his brother.

"At least it wasn't an axe..." Jill muttered.

* * *

"I swear our adventures just get weirder..." Vegeta spoke to himself, watching the bickering from the other side of the stadium.


	37. Multiverse Budokai: 3

A young woman, around 28 years old, stood in the shadows of the arena: afraid to show her face. Her jet-black hair parted down the middle, styled in a short bob cut. She had dull green eyes, bags underneath from sleep depravation: constant nightmares kept her awake at night... Her arms were folded, but her left foot tapped up and down on the floor in a rhythmic pattern. Her gaze darted left and right, scanning over the assortment of strange characters gathered for the tournament. How had she got here? The woman asked herself this in her own mind repeatedly. Her skin was light and fair, pale almost. She was dressed in a grey jumpsuit, the sleeves rolled up to her arms with fingerless black gloves on her hands and black combat boots on her feet, a navy-blue t-shirt visible underneath her jumpsuit thanks to the zip being down just a little. An electronic watch wrapped around her left wrist.

"Kiyoko...?" A voice reached the woman. It was a little deep with hints of a snake hiss. The woman quickly turned around to look into the dark hall behind her.

"Jeri?"

"I'm here... just getting a soda... or is it cola? Cola sounds better to me... you ok?" Jeri's voice called out from the darkness.

"So... this isn't some fucked up dream? Like all the rest..." Kiyoko rubbed her right arm. The sounds of a can of cola falling out of a vending machine rung out. A few seconds of silence. It was opened, the sound of the fizzing liquid reaching Kiyoko.

"If this a dream of yours... I'd like to know how the hell it relates to PTSD." Jeri walked out of the shadows, dragging his tail behind him: a coka cola cherry in his right hand. Jeri took a sip. "Oooh... it tickles..." He commented after lowering the drink back down: the liquid travelling down the little mouth inside his regular mouth. A sage-green M41A Pulse Rifle was slung over Jeri's back via a black strap. His dark navy-blue skin glimmering in the little bit of sunlight that reached him. He walked up to Kiyoko, reaching out to put his right arm around her shoulder after transferring the can to his left hand. Kiyoko letting Jeri's arm come to rest on her... in the past she felt uncomfortable about such contact: even after all the two had went through on the USS Konrad, but she'd warmed up to his caring attitude eventually... Jeri's appearance still startled her from time to time though. "So... where the hell are we? Imagination land? We gonna get unicorns and rainbows to go with this parade?" Jeri was a constant smart-arse, rarely not acting sarcastic.

"What do we do...? They don't look like bad people... and things... well most of them." Kiyoko questioned.

"I wanna introduce you to a personal friend of mine. This is an M41A Pulse Rifle. Ten millimeter, with over-and-under thirty millimeter pump action grenade launcher." Jeri pulled up his gun.

"Jeri, I know what that is... you forget I served as a Marine? But we can't just go in waving a gun about like maniacs, it looks like a festivity of some kind." Kiyoko berated. If Jeri had eyes... he'd be rolling them.

"Ok, I get it... you want me to go first? Sure, send the me in first to break the ice... it's like asking Marines to not shoot first." Jeri took another sip.

"Rude." Kiyoko remarked.

"Oh like it's not true. Now sit tight, uncle Jeri will be back in a few." Jeri threw his empty can into the recycling bin behind him before walking off. Kiyoko fruitlessly reached out to try and bring him back.

"Don't make a scene!" She called out.

"Oh yeah, because I'm the strangest thing here!" Jeri threw his arms in the air as he walked out into the arena. Kiyoko was alone... the dark hallway behind her. Jeri no longer around to keep her company as she hid herself away.

* * *

Mewtwo and Kuriza shuck hands, their match having just ended. The Virtua-world faded away and the two found themselves back in the centre of the stadium.

"Impressive techniques..." Mewtwo complemented Kuriza.

"Yours were really impressive, it was a good fight. That teleport of yours really messed with my tactics... it was like sparring with Goku, only you were more serious than he ever is during our matches." Kuriza replied.

"Hey! Can anybody tell me what's going on around here?" Jeri called out as he walked up to the centre of the stadium. Everybody turned their gaze to him. Had he really just spoken? They all wondered this.

"Another participant? How many more are gonna arrive?" Kuriza muttered.

"Is that an Alien...?" Multiple members of the crowd, who knew of Jeri's 'kind', mumbled to themselves in the crowd.

"Quick! Somebody get Sigourney Weaver! Kill it with fire!" Dante jumped up. Jeri flipped Dante off. Jeri had no idea who the hell this 'Sigourney Weaver' was, but the fire comment he understood.

"Because it's an Alien or because Resurrection was a piece of shit?" Jill turned to Dante.

"Xenomorph, guys..." Stewie Griffin shouted out, correcting others on the undefining name of 'Alien'. "Lot of people here are Aliens themselves, that's a Xenomorph specifically."

"NEEEERD!"

"Alright, whoever said that: you wanna throw down!?" Stewie looked around.

"What about the kids?! It'll delay their match!" Goku questioned.

"Sorry." Jeri smirked.

"It actually talks?!" Stewie exclaimed.

"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" Jeri shouted, mockingly doing the 'universal greeting'.

"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" Megatron and Optimus replied simultaneously.

"Sweet! Transformers!" Jeri turned his head towards the two, looking over to the duo sat in the stands. Rayne jumped out of the crowd and out onto the platform where Jeri, Kuriza and Mewtwo all stood. Kuriza and Mewtwo backed away, leaving the stage to those two. Rayne was outfitted in iron boots with red leather underneath the plating: a black denim hosen, black wrappings that covered her upper torso and her arms, starting just above the elbows and ending at the wrists, with a chest plate on her left side and shoulder-piece above, an ebony scarf that dropped down to her waist, with a grey glove that reached to her elbow on her left arm and a black leather gauntlet on her right arm with red leather wrapped around it in a diamond fashion. Jeri turned to her. He looked her over.

"What are you?" Jeri scratched his head.

"Don't ask... but you're one ugly motherfucker..." Rayne revealed one of her fangs with a grin.

"Damn it, Rayne! Wrong franchise!" Dante shouted out to her. Rayne narrowed her eyes. Jeri pulled out a cigar and lit it up with his lighter, placing said lighter back into one of the ammo pockets on his combat belt.

"You should see the Yautja..." Jeri muttered. He placed the cigar back into his mouth after speaking. "So, you want to fight? 'Cause I ain't comfortable with hitting a lady... actually I'm prohibited from harming humans in general." Jeri mumbled, cigar in mouth.

"I was supposed to fight the previous winner... but you'll do. Besides... I ain't human." Rayne responded.

"So is this some kind of fighting tournament?" Jeri asked.

"Why don't you find out?" Rayne cracked her knuckles. Jeri's M41A Pulse Rifle disappeared along with Rayne's wrist-blades as the platform they stood upon began to power up...

"Well... this just got weird..." Jeri joked. He threw away his cigar. "Any time now..." Jeri followed up.

"Guess it's a new contestant..." Vegeta muttered.

* * *

"The hell is Jeri doing?" Kiyoko grumbled to herself, placing her right hand on the wall next to her...


	38. Multiverse Budokai: 4

Jeri and Rayne stared down. The platform powered up... Virtua-World coming online. Rayne's eyes began to glow blood red, a grin on her face. Jeri wafted his tail back and forth, left and right. The virtual reality started to form: blocking the two from the outside world. Jeri reaffirmed his footing, moving his right foot a little aside from his left. He flexed his claws. Rayne cracked her knuckles.

"Virtua-World online. Weapons removed. Base forms power levels altered to an even balance between participating fighters. Match commencing in..." Rayne adjusted her own stance. "3..." Jeri shifted his shoulders, cracking his neck left and right at the same time. "2..." A crimson aura flared up around Rayne. "1..." Jeri readied his claws and glaive-tipped tail.

"You really aren't human... huh..." Jeri muttered.

* * *

"Jeri!" Kiyoko ran out as Jeri and Rayne disappeared into the virtual reality, a blinding flash resonating out Virtua-World formed a 'stage' for them to fight in.

* * *

"Go!" Rayne and Jeri found themselves suddenly in a white void. "Mix-up mode engaged, map may randomly alter." The computer warned. The void faded away, becoming Kahn's Coliseum (Mortal Kombat) and leaving the two in the middle of the Outworld arena. Jeri got on all fours and rushed forward whilst Rayne dashed forward and left behind an afterimage in the process. They struck! Rayne delivered a left hook to Jeri's right cheek as he jumped up, whilst he delivered a right hook to her left cheek at the same time. They were both sent flying back; Rayne flipping through the air until she landed safely on the dirt ground, skidding backwards to slow her momentum as Jeri flipped through the air before landing safely on the coliseum's wall. Jeri looked up as he remained attached to the wall, seeing Rayne rushing towards him at break-neck speed: the dhampir dashing left and right, leaving behind multiple afterimages, as she advanced. Jeri leapt at Rayne but was immediately smacked back into the wall as she dashed forward once more, grabbing hold of him, smashing him straight through the wall. As the two smashed through the concrete, falling into a white void: Jeri repeatedly hit Rayne on the back of the head, whilst free-falling, before ultimately freeing himself from her grasp with a knee to the gut that cut off her wind and then back-flipping in mid-air, using his tail to smack her away mid-flip before the next 'stage' loaded up for them. Crash! Rayne crashed onto a metal panelled floor, immediately jumping to her feet only to find Jeri was nowhere in sight. The new stage had loaded though... the Nostromo.

* * *

"Why the hell did he decide to take part in this stuff?" Kiyoko sighed.

* * *

Rayne darted her eyes left and right as she swiveled around back and forth. The dim-lighting didn't mean anything to her... she could still see perfectly fine. But she couldn't see where the hell Jeri was, she could only hear his movement in the ventilation system. Rayne started to move backwards through the corridor, keeping her eyes alert and occasionally quickly turning around to make sure Jeri wasn't behind her. She could hear him scuttling around her, out of sight. Rayne came to a stop. She looked over to a closed metal door on her right.

"Come out, boy! I smell you!" Rayne clenched her fists and growled lightly.

"It's the cologne isn't it?" Jeri's voice echoed out.

"Smart arse..." Rayne opened up the door by pressing a button on the wall next to it. It slid up into the wall afterwards.

"Bad ass, smart ass, nice ass." Jeri recited.

"Thank you... not gonna hold back." Rayne poked her head into the dark room. Nothing. A scuttling sounded out behind her! Rayne swiveled back around. Nothing.

"I was talking about me..." Jeri responded.

* * *

Kiyoko facepalmed.

* * *

Rayne walked out of the doorway and continued on down the corridor, walking past a crate and a locker on the way. She came to a halt.

"Really?" Rayne asked, frowning as she looked over her shoulder. She stared at the locker. Rayne turned back around and walked over to the locker. She narrowed her eyes. The lights turned off suddenly. She ripped open the locker's door and found... a childish drawing of Jeri jumping on Rayne's head, like Mario on a Goomba. Rayne raised her brow. A cigar lit up behind her, Jeri rising up and standing over her with the cigar in his mouth. He was an imposing 7 feet tall after all.

"You're pretty good..." Jeri muttered. Rayne grinned. "Pretty good..."

* * *

Joanna Dark frowned as Jeri pulled the 'You're pretty good' trick on Rayne, standing in the crowd as she watched on.

"What's next a cardboard box?" She mumbled.

* * *

Jeri went to choke-hold Rayne but was immediately countered, Rayne grabbing his left arm and then twisting it behind his back before she forced him to the side and then kicked Jeri in the back, sending him tumbling along the floor and knocking the cigar from his mouth just as she kicked him away. Rayne caught Jeri's cigar as it fell back down.

"Interesting..." She twirled the cigar around in her fingers, looking it over. "Not my thing." She tossed it away. Jeri jumped back up.

"Hey!" Jeri got back into a fighting stance. "That was mine!"

"It'll kill ya..." Rayne shrugged.

"No, I'm immune to its negative effects, the same with alcohol." Jeri informed.

"I might be too, but I'm not a smoker." Rayne got into her own fighting stance.

"Why don't I go get some wine, test that theory?" Jeri taunted.

"I never drink wine..." Rayne chuckled.

"Ominous..." Jeri muttered. Rayne dashed forwards, Jeri setting off towards her a split-second arterwards. Jeri went in with a left hook, but Rayne dodged the strike and went to uppercut Jeri's chin: only for Jeri to roll backwards and then wrap his tail around Rayne's right leg. He pulled her towards him, dragging her off of her feet and straight to him. As Jeri was about to pull Rayne upwards, time seemed to freeze for him. He was paralysed! Frozen in place as Rayne activated 'Chrono Break' a magical power that stopped time for a short duration, leaving her to do as she pleased. It only extended to the virtual reality though, her powers contained in the simulation: so the others could still see everything that happened afterwards. Rayne had already freed herself when time was finally restored for Jeri. He stumbled forwards before quickly jolting around, looking everywhere for the Dhampir.

* * *

"Just like my Chaos Control..." Shadow spoke to himself, unfolding his arms.

* * *

"What was that?" Jeri muttered.

"I'd be more worried about this..." Rayne's voice rung out through the corridors of the Nostromo. A cloud of mist passed by Jeri, flying in front of him before it formed into Rayne herself.

"Huh?! Just what are you?" Jeri jumped back. A blood red aura engulfed Rayne, crumpling up and forming a perfectly encapsulating red hue around her. Her green eyes turning crimson. Sparks of red bio-electricity began to zap around her.

"Come on... why don't ya find out?" 'Blood Fury' Rayne chuckled, her voice a little deeper now. Jeri stayed where he was. "Alright, ladies first then... witness my ultimate power! AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Rayne dashed forward so fast, in Jeri's vision, that it was like she had teleported: reappearing behind Jeri and delivering a swift knee to his spine and then reappearing again in front of him to uppercut Jeri into the ceiling, sending him straight through it. Now he was in the void again. Rayne leapt up after Jeri and caught him on her right knee, striking his spine again. Jeri coughed up white blood, non-acidic, as Rayne's knee collided with him. Proof it was non-acidic came when it fell into the slowly fading Nostromo corridor and nothing came of it. Rayne narrowed her eyes.

"I was told your blood would be acidic... it still doesn't look good enough to drink though..." Rayne let Jeri fall off her knee as the Nostromo faded away and the void was all that remained.

"Mother... ducker..." Jeri coughed.

"Motherducker?" Rayne raised a brow.

"Yeah... don't know... why I said it..." Jeri replied. He coughed out some more synthetic blood. The void began to fade for a third time. Kagan's castle, an ancient castle in Northeast Transylvania was the stage now: the two in Kagan's tower.

"Great, this place... anyway... you're not cut out for this kind of fighting..." Rayne berated. "Even with power on my level all you can do is punch n' kick, and claw and bite if ya wanted. Why'd you decide to try and take me on? You could have stepped out if you wanted."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time... thought it'd be smart to find out what kind of 'people' are here... I didn't wanna seem like a coward in front of my friend... she's been through a lot recently... and I wanna prove that I can really look after her now, so I thought I'd try and prove my strength... heh... we both saved one another back on that damned ship... the USS Konrad. Yeah, I saved her, but what good is a guardian that has to be saved themselves anyways? You ever feel anything like that? That you're not good enough to look after those you care for?" Jeri stumbled to his feet, standing before Rayne in the throne room: he could barely maintain his balance.

"I don't have anybody to care about." Rayne bluntly remarked. Silence. "Don't give me any pity, I like being alone."

"Oh come on... nobody truly likes being alone. A person ain't got nobody, they go crazy..." Jeri responded.

"I never was sane to begin with." Rayne shrugged. She cracked her neck back and forth. "Not to add insult to injury, but I've not been using all of my powers, just so you know."

"I should stick to 'bug hunts'." Jeri chuckled.

"So, I'm just gonna end this right about know... don't worry: you'll live." Rayne grinned.

"Oh this is gonna hurt..." Jeri groaned.

"A lot." Rayne admitted.

"I hate my life..." Jeri sighed.

"Join the club." Rayne replied.

"Well... that's depressing..." Jeri muttered.

"Get ready." Rayne grinned as torrents of blood magic began to swirl around her...

"Kiyoko, if you can hear me, cover your eyes. I'm about to get knocked out HARD." Jeri called out as Rayne prepared her 'Blood Storm' ultimate attack: altering it to be a non-lethal attack for the fight. "I don't want you to tell me what it looked like afterwards... because I'm 'closing my eyes' too..."

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Rayne thrusted her arms outwards as she hovered in mid-air: the Blood Storm raging out and catching Jeri in its blast radius before it utterly destroyed Kagan's tower, debri and rubble flying everywhere in the ensuing blast...


	39. Multiverse Budokai: 5

Jeri laid unconscious on the arena platform, the black metal floor underneath him with a pattern consisting of squares etched in, like the Tenkaichi Budokai arena's platform, from which blue light shined out. Rayne's ebony scarf flowed to her left in the wind as she looked down at the Synthetic Xenomorph. Her eyes returned to their natural green color as her crimson hue faded away. Jeri's pulse rifle re-materialised, next to him, at the same time as Rayne's wrist-blades re-materialised on her. Rayne turned her back to Jeri and began to walk off as Kiyoko ran up to the platform, jumping up and rushing to her companion's side. Rayne came to a halt. Kiyoko looked Jeri over. He was clean out, systems offline. Rayne looked over her shoulder, her gaze focused on Kiyoko as she shuck Jeri gently: trying to wake him.

"He's fine. There wouldn't be anything left of him if this was a to-the-death tournament, so don't worry yourself." Rayne spoke up. Kiyoko looked to Rayne. The dhampir's gaze was unsettling, spine-chilling. "Heh... If I was fighting for real, there'd be blood everywhere: I have a tendency to make it rain 'red'. Enjoy the stay, I'm gonna go get a bite to eat, wait for another fight..." Rayne was a blunt individual. She transformed into a cloud of mist and flew off, disappearing from sight. Kiyoko was left in silence.

"Urrrgh... you look just like I feel..." Jeri's chuckled weakly, coughing afterwards. Kiyoko jolted to look at Jeri as he stirred. His systems back online.

"You had me worried." Kiyoko frowned.

"Oh come on, I've had worse... I feel insulted you have such little faith in me... I'm barely fazed..." Jeri stood up. Silence. "And there go my legs..." He fell back down, Kiyoko catching him and holding him up: holding his right arm over her shoulder to support him.

"You've had worse? No, no you have not." Kiyoko remarked.

"I was stabbed through the chest with a Xeno tail, damn thing ripped straight through me: you were there!" Jeri defended.

"You just took a tower-destroying blast!" Kiyoko exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to close your eyes!" Jeri responded.

"They had a slow-mo replay afterwards." Kiyoko informed. Jeri frowned.

"Alright, you two might wanna clear the area: we're up next." Vegeta floated down to Kiyoko and Jeri. Shadow teleported in on the other side of the platform.

"Vegeta! It's supposed to be Goten and Ryuka's turn!" Goku called out from the stands.

"I've waited long enough to finally have my turn, Kakarot! They can wait one more match!" Vegeta snapped back.

"You're really that eager to lose? Fine by me, you're just my warm-up for blue anyway." Shadow interrupted.

"What was that?!" Vegeta turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, don't be so rude!" Rouge called out. Shadow frowned.

"I'm the prince of all Saiyans, you'd be wise to watch your tongue and not get cocky... I've fought a god you know." Vegeta unfolded his arms.

"Congratulations, I've beat several." Shadow unfolded his arms.

"We'd better go..." Kiyoko helped Jeri get away from the two, picking up Jeri's pulse rife before leaving for the sidelines.

"I need a drink..." Jeri mumbled.

"You're bluffing..." Vegeta responded. Shadow just glared.

"You didn't win then?"

"Grr..." Vegeta assumed his fighting stance.

"I won't even need to take off my inhibitor rings..." Shadow muttered. He got into his own fighting stance.

"You're too cocky." Vegeta growled.

"Humph, far from it. Speak to my younger self and you'd be correct, I've been through enough now to know what I can and can't win." Shadow replied.

"Then you should know I'm going to be the winner of our little fight..."

"I may underestimate you a little, but it won't change the outcome. Surprise me." Shadow chuckled.

"You're looking at the ultimate warrior." Vegeta grinned.

"Hah! You're comparing yourself to me? You're not even good enough to be anywhere near 'ultimate'..." Shadow retorted.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Vegeta snapped.

"That's what blue said... he wasn't successful." Shadow smirked.

"Virtua-World online. Base forms power levels altered to an even balance between participating fighters. Match commencing in..." The platform's lights began to glow intensely.

* * *

"This'll be fun." Dante rubbed his chin.

"He's not even going to go all out..." Vergil muttered.

"He's going to go Super and Hyper at least." Dante shrugged. "But that Vegeta guy has more forms, he could overpower him."

"No doubt, but Shadow is invincible in his Super and Hyper forms." Vergil reminded.

"Don't remind me..." Dante sighed.

"Maybe Vegeta's god forms could knock Shadow out of them... but I'm not expecting it. Super Shadow alone has tanked blasts capable of destroying reality... an impressive feat." Vergil went on.

"No shit, Sherlock... what about their techniques?" Dante grinned.

"I don't know for sure, apart from Shadow's Chaos Control, I'd say they could be fairly even. But then there's..." Dante cut Vergil off.

"He won't go that far... hell, I wonder if Vegeta would even be able to go to his god forms, what if the machine can't handle that level of power?"

"It will, just barely, but it will be able to handle the Saiyan's god forms..." Vergil assured.

"Then this really will be a blast. Pass me a beer will ya?" Dante clapped his hands together.

"That 'Alien' creature just took the last one... I think he needs it more than you..." Vergil pointed over to Jeri and Kiyoko sat at the far-end of stadium seats, away from others as Jeri held a bottle of chilled beer whilst sat back: recovering.

"He's a Synthetic! He doesn't need it!" Dante exclaimed.

"Anybody who fights Rayne, and lives, needs a drink." Jill interjected.


	40. Multiverse Budokai: 6

"Let's get this started! AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Vegeta screamed out as his aura flared up, the ground exploding around him as he turned Super Saiyan 1, chunks of dirt and grass flying everywhere. The stage set to 'the plains', specifically 'the plains' commonly seen in the Dragon Ball universe. Vegeta blasted off towards Shadow, readying a right hook. Shadow stood in place, still in his base form. He grinned at the last second... without warning Shadow disappeared from Vegeta's sight, the Saiyan prince instead punching straight through a large rock: completely obliterating it in the process. Vegeta skidded to a halt, swirling back around. Shadow was stood with his back to him, arms folded. He looked over his shoulder, straight to Vegeta.

"Don't be fooled, that wasn't teleportation..." Shadow warned. Vegeta growled, clenching his fists harder. "I'm just too fast for you..."

"Argh!" Vegeta rushed at Shadow again. Shadow turned back around. Vegeta was right there! Shadow swiftly dodged to the side and roundhouse kicked Vegeta in the back of the head, sending him tumbling along the ground until he smashed through a plateau.

"Get back up." Shadow commanded. Vegeta burst out of the smoke, reappearing in front of Vegeta in the blink of an eye. He threw a punch. Shadow caught it in his left hand, holding Vegeta in place. "Let's actually get started for real..." Vegeta kneed Shadow in the face, cutting him off before then giving him a left hook and sending the Hedgehog crashing through a rock spire, the rubble tumbling down upon him. Shadow's red Chaos aura flared up around him, blasting the debris away and clearing the smoke.

"Chaos Boost... times 20!" Shadow flew at Vegeta as a red hue engulfed him, his aura trailing behind him as he rushed Vegeta down.

"Chaos what...?" Shadow punched Vegeta square on the face, catching him off guard, following up with a rising uppercut that lifted the Saiyan into the air. Shadow teleported after Vegeta: reappearing above him to sideways spin-kick him back down. As Vegeta was plummeting to the ground, Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear volley attack, energy gathering in both hands. Vegeta recovered mid-fall in time to counter, spinning to a halt and charging up the Ki blast volley attack. Shadow fired first, letting off a barrage of sparking yellow energy blasts known as Chaos Spears that homed in on Vegeta. Vegeta countered back, letting loose the Ki blast volley: a barrage of blue energy blasts flying at Shadow. What Ki blasts and Chaos Spears that didn't collide afterwards exploded around Vegeta and Shadow respectively. The two opponents kept on thrusting both arms back and forth and firing off their respective blasts until eventually one lone Ki blast made it to Shadow and knocked him out of his own volley. Vegeta pressed on, firing more Ki blasts after the initial hit: bombarding Shadow with blast after blast until he took off and blasted straight towards the stunned Hedgehog. A connection! Vegeta kneed Shadow in the gut, cutting off his wind, following up with an elbow to the back that sent Shadow crashing into the field below.

"Bahahahahah! Where's your attitude now, Hedgehog? Time to end this!" Vegeta assumed his Galick Gun pose. Shadow burst out of the crater below, jumping to the side. A ball of purple ki appeared by Vegeta's hands.

"Chaos Boost... times 50!" Shadow's red hue and aura became frenzied, uncontrollable as the ground was tore apart around him.

* * *

"He just jumped to straight to times 50?" Future Silver muttered.

"Why not just go Super?" Kid Silver followed up. Future Silver shrugged.

* * *

"Oh no! Lightning doesn't strike twice!" Vegeta stopped his Galick Gun attack. "I'll just go Super Saiyan 2 first..." Vegeta turned SSJ2, his hair becoming even spikier than before with sparks of blue bio-electricity zapping around the Saiyan.

"Time for me to crack things up..." Shadow's Chaos Boost faded away. "Seeing as how I just went Chaos Boost times 50, and you're going to Stage 2 of your Super Saiyan forms..." The Chaos Emeralds appeared around Shadow, spinning around him in a circular fashion: slowly picking up speed. "I guess I'll just skip Super 1 and go straight to Super 2." Shadow clenched his fists.

"Humph... go ahead..." Vegeta frowned, folding his arms as he looked down.

"Alright, here I go..." Shadow floated up as the Chaos Emeralds reached incredible velocities as they spun around him. A golden aura flared up around him, sparks of blue bio-electricity zapping around him. His black fur turned a shining gold and the Chaos Emeralds merged with him at last. Shadow teleported to Vegeta's level, hovering a few feet away as his crackling golden aura twisted around him and the bio-electricity zapped back and forth.

* * *

"This shit just gets weirder and weirder..." Kiyoko muttered. Jeri took a swig of his beer.

"We never speak of any of this when we get back..."

"Because you got your ass kicked or because we'd be locked up in an asylum?" Kiyoko inquired. Jeri was silent.

"Got anything stronger around here?" Jeri asked at last.

"You can't get drunk." Kiyoko reminded her companion.

"I can try." Another swig.

* * *

"Wow... real original..." Vegeta muttered.

"Going gold seems to be a bit of a trope, even blue and faker's kid can do it. Hell, so can Ryuko herself, both with and without the Chaos Emeralds. I heard those Ninjas in the crowd have something similar too, well at least one of them anyway... something about a 'blessing' from a Dragon." Shadow mused.

"It's a 'Super' bargain sale..." Vegeta chuckled. The two unfolded their arms. "Let's see if yours holds up." Vegeta blasted forward and punched Shadow square in the face. Nothing. "Huh?!" Shadow was unfazed.

"My turn." Shadow punched Vegeta in the gut, winding him before dashing upwards and then releasing a barrage of spinning kicks, like a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, to Vegeta's face: knocking him further back through the air before jumping backwards and charging up a Homing Attack.

"Gah... he's too fast... I could barely... gyaargh!" Shadow struck Vegeta with his Homing Attack in the centre of his body: smacking into him faster than light and sending Vegeta crashing through a plateau as pressed the attack, curled up and spinning against him whilst still gaining speed. As Shadow was still forcing Vegeta through the plateau a red hue engulfed the Super Hedgehog.

"Chaos..." Shadow growled.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Vegeta grunted.

"BLAAAST!" The crimson blast raged out and destroyed everything around Shadow and Vegeta in a 60 metre radius. Vegeta was left floating in the middle destruction as Super Shadow had disappeared from sight.

"Urrgh... I felt that one... where'd you go?!" Vegeta looked around frantically. "Baargh!" Something struck Vegeta from his left. A Homing Attack! Almost instantly afterwards a 2nd from his right. Left, right! Up, down! Shadow was striking Vegeta from every angle possible with such speed the Saiyan couldn't track him. After the 50th hit in a nano-second, it stopped. "What the..." Vegeta coughed. He could sense Shadow was now directly behind him. He jolted around to be greeted by Shadow's right palm a few feet from his face.

"Start taking this seriously." Shadow frowned.

"Why can't I hurt you?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oh I feel the pain, when you actually manage to hit me, but in my Super form I'm completely invincible and have access to limitless Chaos energy, along with nigh-endless stamina. You're an impressive fighter and your power is amazing but right now, you're my warm-up for blue..." Shadow chuckled. Vegeta grated his teeth. "Chaos Lance!" A sphere of blue Chaos energy appeared in Shadow's palm: a beam of energy, like a Kamehameha, then rushing forward and blasting Vegeta away, sending the Super Saiyan crashing into a lake a hundred yards away. Shadow lowered his arm and frowned. "Give it a second..." Shadow muttered.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta burst out of the water at light speed, now in his Super Saiyan God 2 form: punching Shadow in the gut to cut his wind off before unleashing a lightning fast barrage of punches and kicks to Shadow that knocked him through the skies as Vegeta kept on advancing before he pulled both arms back. "SUPER... GALICK GUN!" Vegeta thrusted both arms forward and the blue and purple beam hit Shadow and blasted him far off into the distance: striking him through a row of rocky spires before he crashed straight through a plateau afterwards. "Hahahahahah! This is the power of a Super Saiyan God 2!" Vegeta clenched his fists with a smirk. Shadow reappeared behind him almost instantaneously a dive kicked Vegeta into the ruined fields below: flying after him straight after. Vegeta recovered and made a safe landing as Shadow landed a short distance away from him. "How?!" Vegeta cast his left arm aside after forming a fist.

"You have the power to wear me down in my Super and Hyper forms for sure, but I still possess much greater durability then you right now and you can't hope to match my speed..." Shadow informed. Vegeta frowned. "Super Stage 1 multiplies my power by 50, Stage 2 multiplies my power by 100... Hyper multiplies my power by 400. You outclass me in terms of power in your God forms, in both physical and energy power... but my durability means you couldn't take me out like that, you'd still have to get a good few hits in, even if I was only Super Stage 1... more so if I was Hyper... but no matter what: speed determines this match. I may be much slower than blue by now but I'm still faster than you, even as a Saiyan God. Unfortunately for you, I'm actually stronger than Sonic... so it'll be even easier for me to wear you down." Shadow continued.

"So speed is your greatest advantage... than I'll just have to knock you on your ass even faster!" Vegeta grinned, assuming his fighting stance. Shadow smirked.

"I could beat you in my base form right about now if I went fast enough, it would take a damn long time in comparison sure... but I'm gonna show off instead... heh, I don't even need this power boost..." Shadow reverted to his base form...

* * *

"Shadow! You weren't supposed to go that far until our match!" Sonic called out from the crowd. "It was supposed to be a nice surprise for those here who don't know about our newest forms!"

"He's really going to go that far?!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"It'll put 'em on a closer power balance, not that Shadow needs it, but we agreed to hold back until our fight. Darn it, Shadow..." Sonic responded.

"Wait... you guys have even more forms?" Goku scratched his head.

"Just wait and see." Sonic grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Shadow really does have a ridiculous ego at this point if he feels like showing off in a fight he doesn't need too... wish I was that fast." Ryuko grumbled.

* * *

Shadow floated up into the air as light blue aura flared up around him, gold sparkles and white streaks zapping around him as the aura twisted around him like a gentle flame. His red eyes flashed to cyan and his black fur became blue, his quills starting to very slightly flow up and down in a wave-like pattern as his aura grew larger. He flexed his fingers before cracking his neck.

"Why do I get blue? Sonic's was red..." Shadow mumbled to himself before setting back down on the grass. His eyes shot to Vegeta as his flaming aura calmed down. "This is my Super God form..."


	41. Multiverse Budokai: 7

Shadow stumbled back onto his feet as the virtual reality faded away, his fur reverting from blue to its natural black as his eyes went from cyan back to red and his light blue aura died down. Vegeta pushed himself back up as he reverted from SSJG 2 to his base form. Shadow wiped the blood from his lip. Vegeta stumbled backwards upon standing up, holding his left arm and taking deep breaths.

"How... can anyone... be that fast?" Vegeta muttered.

"It's a natural thing where I come from... but there's a handful faster than the rest... Sonic especially. Even I'll admit... his speed is unmatched these days. I was once as fast as him. But as I got stronger, he just got faster. His kid will likely exceed him as well if she trains hard enough... yeah, I'm certain she will... throw in her mother's strength as well. A real prodigy child I guess." Shadow coughed, responding to the Saiyan prince.

"Unbelievable... and Kakarot wants to take Sonic on..." Vegeta sighed. "He always was an idiot."

"He has a good chance, blue is cocky as hell and your friend definitely exceeds him in power. Sonic could slip up." Shadow replied.

"Hmm..." Vegeta nodded.

"That was a good fight, Vegeta... you almost beat me. Almost." Shadow smirked. Vegeta smirked back.

"You're not bad either... a true warrior through and through." Vegeta admitted. The two nodded to one another.

"Well, guess the kids are up." Shadow referring to Ryuka and Goten.

"Yes... want to go see what food is on offer?" Vegeta inquired.

"Fighting make you hungry as well, hey?" Shadow chuckled, walking over to Vegeta. Vegeta turned and the two began to walk off, straight to the buffet.

* * *

Ryuka jumped off of her flying nimbus and down onto the stage, the nimbus zipping away immediately after she touched down: landing on both feet. Goten floated down from the sky, touching down upon the opposite side of the stage. Ryuka stretched her arms as Goten cracked his knuckles.

"Cool, you have a nimbus as well. Can you not fly on your own, Ryuka?" Goten inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Master Juri said she could teach me how to fly by using my energy but I said it was okay. The nimbus is good enough and I can go faster on foot than I'd ever be able to by flying." Ryuka responded.

"Is your master here to watch you fight?" Goten asked. Ryuka nodded.

"She's in the crowd with my mom and dad and mr Senketsu. Mr Senketsu and my parents still train me often, but Juri trains me the most these days. She teaches me Taekwondo, it's super cool. She also taught my dad years ago. She may seem a little out there at first but she's really nice once you get to know her." Ryuka smiled. She started to stretch her legs before jumping back up and straightening her red wrist bands.

"I hope our skills are evenly matched... a fight is no fun if the opponents aren't evenly matched." Goten commented, stretching his arms.

"I hope so to, but my speed is something you're gonna have to look out for." Ryuka nodded.

"How fast can you run?" Goten scratched his head. Ryuka smirked. The platform began to power up.

"Why ruin the surprise?"

"Oh, okay... heheh." Goten assumed his fighting stance. The virtual reality appeared around the two. It was the world tournament stage, a familiar sight to Goten.

"Virtua-World online. Base forms' power levels altered to an even balance between participating fighters." The computer announced. Ryuka moved her right foot behind her left and clenched her fists: raising them up to just below her face.

"Match commencing in..." Goten and Ryuka narrowed their eyes. "3... 2... 1..." Both kids smirked. "Match start!"

"Yeaargh!" Goten blasted forward, pulling his right arm back for a punch. Ryuka chuckled. Goten disappeared from her sight in the blink of an eye, using the afterimage technique to reappear behind Ryuka and go in with his punch. Ryuka tilted her head to the left as, from her perspective, Goten's fist slowly approached her: moving at a snail's pace. She noticed a bee had gotten into the virtual reality with them, and was going to take the full force of Goten's punch if she simply dodged without doing anything. Ryuka sighed whilst rubbing her chin, Goten's punch still approaching at a snail's pace and the bee's wings buzzing even slower from Ryuka's perspective. Ryuka stepped aside, to Goten's left and looked from Goten and then the bee, tapping her foot. She smiled and gently put her hands around the bee: dashing off to the edge of the arena before letting the bee go free: although it still looked like it wasn't even moving. Ryuka zipped back over to Goten, standing directly in front of him with her arms folded. He wasn't going anywhere. She smirked. Ryuka zipped to his right side and grabbed him by his leg and arm: and then tilted him towards the floor so that he'd be going straight into it. Ryuka zipped back to in front of Goten and moonwalked straight past him as he inched closer to the ground, whilst she hummed 'sweet dreams' by Eurythmics. Ryuka came to a stop a metre away from Goten and cracked her neck as time went back to normal for her and Goten smashed into the ground: debris flying everywhere. Ryuka went into her 'speed mode' again as a few chunks of the ground came flying at her and Goten jumped back onto his feet thanks to his incredible reflexes.

"Sweet dreams are made of these..." Ryuka muttered, pushing aside one chunk of rubble. She looked to her right. "Who am I to disagree...?" She zipped off, running circles around the flying debris and Goten. She pushed one piece up in the air, above her head, before making another run around the chaos and jumping onto said chunk. "I travel the world and the seven seas..." Ryuka looked around as Goten flipped around in mid-air at a sluggish pace. Ryuka leapt forward, onto another debris chunk and then jumped onto a 3rd chunk higher up in the air: balancing herself on one foot. She looked back to Goten. "Everybody's looking for something." Ryuka jumped straight up into the air: curling up into a ball in mid-air before spinning in place and then propelling herself towards Goten, a homing attack: a red trail of energy left behind by Ryuka as she rocketed forward and smashed into Goten's back: sending him flying and tumbling along the ground. Ryuka landed safely in the crater Goten had made earlier as the rubble crashed down around her and Goten jumped to his feet. Back to normal. "Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Ryuka stretched her legs.

"Wow... you're crazy fast..." Goten admitted.

"Thanks, but I wasn't going as fast I could have." Ryuka got back into her fighting stance.

"How fast can you go?" Goten inquired, getting back into his own fighting stance.

"At my current power? Just slighty above light speed. Wait until I go Super..." Ryuka rubbed her nose. Goten went wide-eyed.

"Super...? You can go blonde as well? Oh no, I better step things up." A blue aura engulfed Goten.

"Let's actually get started, I'll slow down a little so you can adjust." Ryuka smiled.

"Thanks." Goten smiled back. Both kids dashed forward, each one readying a punch...


	42. Multiverse Budokai: 8

"Such incredible speed, and yet she is so young and... human..." Gine muttered to herself as she watched the ongoing fight between Goten and Ryuka. Goku and Sonic were to her right, Ryuko; Senketsu, Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl, with Pan in her arms, on her left. Everybody except Gine and Goku and Sonic were sat down. Gine stood with her arms folded.

"Well, my little girl is obviously not entirely human." Sonic spoke up, smiling as he watched Ryuka run circles around Goten: creating a miniature tornado that lifted him up, before Ryuka jumped up and unleashed a spinning kick on him, sending Goten flying. "She's 50% human, 25% mobian and 25% life fibre. Add in the power Ryuka has inherited from me and my wife and you've got a good old child prodigy. I can't wait for the day when she surpasses us both." The blue blur added.

"Mobian? I thought your species were called Hedgehogs." Goku interjected. Sonic turned to Goku.

"Kinda. I'm just one of the many 'sub-species' of the collective race known as mobians. Mobians in general are basically highly evolved humans with resemblances to regular 'animals'. If anything, consider mobians 'mutant' humans. I'm a mutant among mutants as well with my unrivalled speed..." He answered.

"You never go 5 minutes without mentioning your speed." Ryuko chuckled.

"It's part of my charm. Come on, you love my charm." Sonic smirked.

"Heheh, I'd be lying if I said I don't." Ryuko smiled back. Sonic gaves a thumbs up and chuckled.

"Shame Uncle Chuck didn't come along to this tournament though... but he's more than earned a rest at home. Plus he's already had a front row seat to Ryuka's fights." Sonic commented.

"Does your Uncle live with you, Sonic?" Goku asked.

"Ehh, it's complicated..." Sonic chuckled. "Uncle Chuck took me in after I lost mom and dad. I've lived with him on his island since I was 10 actually. Ryuko moved in with us when we got married, and now we have our daughter, and Uncle says the house belongs to us bit I still say it belongs to him. He built it himself in his younger years actually."

"I'll still never get over the fact you have such an intense fear of water and yet you've lived on that island since you were 10." Ryuko folded her arms and smirked, shaking her head in amused disbelief.

"Helped me get good at water running..." Sonic shrugged. "Still, I'll always be grateful for the nimbus, lets me completely avoid the stuff."

"So how is island life?" Gine inquired.

"Well, it's definitely secluded. Nice that the beach is only 10 steps away from the house... in all directions. Love the sun."

"Storms terrify him." Ryuko smirked.

"Again, 10 steps from the beach in all directions." Sonic retorted.

"And yet your Uncle has been living on that island since he was in his 20s and not once was there flooding. A miracle of nature actually." Ryuko retorted back.

"Don't jinx it, honey..." Sonic sighed. "You wouldn't want to have deal with such a mess, and that's if the house was even still standing."

"Hahahah... you know you'd clean it all up." Ryuko looked over to him.

"Yeah..." Sonic sighed in defeat.

"Master Roshi also lives in a house on a very small island, he's never had flooding." Goku commented. "Must be a 'thing' with places like that... how's your tv signal?" He asked.

"Fantastic. The internet is good as well. Granted Tails did work some 'techno-magic' years and years ago, apparently the tv signal was average at best and the internet was non-existent there before the time I moved in with Uncle Chuck and then met Tails. I didn't really watch tv as a kid, so any issues we had before I met Tails went unnoticed by me." Sonic answered. "It never really got to Uncle Chuck anyway, tv was always a side thing. He used to take me fishing a lot when I was younger, and even though I'm rather impatient I just enjoyed being out there with him."

"Your Uncle sounds like a wonderful guy." Goku smiled.

"Definitely, thank you." Sonic smiled back.

"But hd has terrible taste in shirts." Ryuko joked.

"The hawaiian shirts fit him though, hell, he even got Shadow of all people into hawaiian shirts. They can't be all bad if even Shadow can likes them." Sonic responded.

"Well, if there's one thing me and Shadow definitely don't have in common: it's fashion sense." Ryuko chuckled. "Great homing attack, Ryuka!" She shouted out to her daughter.

"Don't give in, Goten!" Chi Chi immediately followed up. The two mothers shot one another a look. Sonic and Goku chuckled and the rubbed the back of their heads nervously and in tandem.

"She's always like this." The two spoke in unison.

"Heheh... mothers, am I right?" Goku looked down to Sonic.

"Yep." Sonic nodded. Goku looked back up to see Gine was staring directly at him.

"I guess I won't cheer you on later then...my affection is clearly not appreciated." Gine turned her head away from Goku, faking insult.

"Mom, I didn't mean anything by it." Goku defended, in that slightly sad, whining tone. Gine smirked and Sonic chuckled to himself.

"I'm not angry, just disappointed..." Gine mused.

"I'm sorry..." Goku was oblivious to Gine's sarcasm.

"I need to film this and show it to Vegeta..." Kuriza muttered to himself, looking down at Goku and Gine from the row above. A few seats to Kuriza's left, Ryuka's current master sat: watching her student fight. Juri grinned as Ryuka dodged a kick from Goten and retaliated with one of her own, a high kick, knocking Goten back.

* * *

"Hyaargh!" Goten flew forward and went in for a flying kick on Ryuka. Ryuka countered with a spin-kick: both children countering one another, the collision of both kicks sending out a shockwave. Ryuka jumped back before Goten could do a follow-up attack. "Huh...?" Goten was caught off guard as Ryuka curled up into a ball on the ground. "What are you doing?" Ryuka began to spin rapidly in place, kicking up a dust storm behind her. "Cool!" Goten smiled, getting into a defensive position: ready to counter whatever Ryuka was going to throw at him. Ryuka raged forwards, spindashing directly towards Goten, leaving behind a crimson energy trail as she spun forwards. Suddenly she made a right turn, surprising Goten. Goten made a quick 180 degree turn, thinking Ryuka would attack from behind, but she had already made a full circle around him before going in for the attack: Ryuka's spindash launching Goten into the air as she tripped him from behind, hitting the back of his legs. "Aaaahh!" Goten ascended into the air, flipping around uncontrollably as Ryuka uncurled from her spindash and skidded to a halt before turning back around. Goten caught himself just in time to see Ryuka turn around, the youngest son of Goku stopping himself in mid-air. Goten's aura flared up around him. "Time to get serious." He muttered. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan, his blue aura turning gold just like his now upturned hair. Goten cupped both of his hands at his right side. "Ka..."

"Oh yeah! Let's rock!" Ryuka grinned, cupping both of her own hands at her right side. A blue ki sphere appeared inbetween Goten's cupped hands.

"Me..."

"Chaos..." A blue chaos energy sphere appeared inbetween Ryuka's cupped hands.

"Ha..." Goten's ki sphere grew larger as a blue aura engulfed Ryuka. "Me..."

"Lance!" Ryuka thrusted both of her arms forward and let her fully charged Chaos Lance rush forward: straight up towards Goten.

"HA!" Goten thrusted his arms forward, his Kamehameha wave rushing straight down towards Ryuka. Both blue beams clashed in mid-air: halfway between Ryuka and Goten. Goten's Kamehameha was slowly but surely pushing back Ryuka's Chaos Lance.

"Grrgh... stronger... than I thought... it'd be..." Ryuka was losing the beam struggle fairly easily. Goten had the better experience and training in energy control in comparison to Ryuka and his Super Saiyan form boosted his power by 50 times its regular amount: Ryuka was sorely outclassed. "Grrr... should'a... charged it up... a little more..." Goten's Kamehameha was pushing Ryuka's Chaos Lance further and further back down. "Heheh... this is really exciting..." Ryuka smiled ss Goten continued to win the beam struggle. The 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared around Ryuka as the ground cracked up around her, dust and debris sent flying by the resulting forces from the two clashing beams. The 7 Chaos Emeralds began to spin around Ryuka, slowly gaining speed. The beam struggle came to a standstill, but Goten was still clearly winning.

"Huh...?" Goten raised a brow.

* * *

"Unleash everything, Ryuka!" Juri Han stood up from her seat, clenching her left fist in front of her face as she grinned. "EVERYTHING!"

"Go for it!" Sonic and Ryuka cheered Ryuka on. Goku couldn't help but smile.

"This is about to get serious." Goku muttered to himself.

* * *

Ryuka's navy-blue hair spiked up at the back in a fashion like Sonic's when he went Super, the top of her hair spiking up like Super Saiyan Goten, but leaving the bangs in front of her forehead in their natural position. Then her hair went from navy-blue to a shining gold: leaving only the red highlight over her left eye in its natural color. Her jet black pupils then turned blood red and her calm blue aura flared up like fire as it turned a shining gold like her now upturned hair.

"Let's do this!" Ryuka exclaimed as the Chaos Emeralds disappeared in a flash of light. "CHAOS LANCE!" She thrusted her arms forward again and channeling more power into her attack. Goten was taken by surprise as his Kamehameha wave was now being pushed back with relative ease by Ryuka. Now both of their power levels were even again. The clash reached the 'middle-ground' between Ryuka and Goten once more before both attacks cancelled one another out: the Kamehameha wave and Chaos Lance creating an explosion between the two fighters.

"Whoah..." Goten drifted slowly back through the air. Out of the smoke, Ryuka slowly rose up: flying up to Goten's level with her arms folded and aura twisting around her. "Cool!" Goten smiled. "You have a spiky blonde hair transformation to!" Ryuka chuckled.

"This is Super Ryuka!" She unfolded her arms and pointed to Goten with her left index finger. "Welcome to the next level!" She clenched her fists before her aura flared up for a few seconds. "Now I'll show you..." Ryuka grinned, getting into her fighting stance as the smoke cleared below her. Goten grinned back and got into his own.

"Let's fight, let's fight, let's fight!" He was so giddy.

* * *

"As boring as ever, 'boy-scout'..." A clawed orange left hand, with a fingerless brown glove over it, let go of a tattered red cape: letting it drift off into the void of space. The 3 foot 3 orange creature folded his arms before looking over to the stars far, far away. His right forearm had a rather demonic appearance with mostly red, hard armor-like skin: the softer skin taking on a glowing yellow appearance and visible on the underside of the arm and palm of the hand, along with the four fingers and thumb attached to said hand, although it was also visible on the topside of the arm: forming a rising flame pattern that started at the hand and ended at the elbow. "I feel like I'm forgetting something..." The creature muttered to himself, his three tails flowing behind him: each one ending in a scythe-like tip. His eyes were joined, like a Mobian (though he had no relation to the species) but his eyes' sclera was yellow and his pupils blood-red: though only his 'right eye' was open. His left was closed and had a black bandanna over it to keep it closed. He looked up, frown disappearing from his fur covered, white, fox-like muzzle. "Oh yeah... heheh, I put together an inter-dimensional tournament, they're probably pretty far into it by now. I should probably head back and check in on things..." He looked back to the tattered red cape. "At least there's some fun and interesting fighters there... which is why they got invited." He disappeared in a flash of light.


	43. Multiverse Budokai: 9

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Ryuka let out a battle cry as she powered up, fiery golden aura flaring up around her; ground cracking beneath her, the winds from her aura kicking up a dust storm,and her spiky gold hair waving in the torrent.

"Argh... AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Goten powered up as well, landing a few metres in front of Ryuka. Ryuka stopped charging and dashed forward. Goten smiled as he stopped himself, chuckling a little, before blasting forward himself. Ryuka dodged his left hook and retaliated with a high kick to Goten's chin: sending him rocketing upwards. Ryuka flew after him immediately afterwards, reappearing behind Goten as he forced himself to a stop after recovering and roundhouse kicking him away. Ryuka blasted after him, delivering a powerful right hook to his face. "Gaargh!" Goten was rocked by the strike.

"Aaargh-ck..." Ryuka was suddenly winded by Goten: punched in the gut by her opponent. Goten followed up with a knee to her chin, followed by a left hook and then a right hook to her face before he flipped backwards and readied a kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" Goten thrusted both arms forward and sent a regular kamehameha rushing towards Ryuka. Ryuka raised her arms in time to block the blast, rushing out of the smoke afterwards and delivering a spinning kick to Goten's left side, followed by a rising uppercut to his chin before she reappeared above him and dive-kicked him in the face. Goten was sent crashing into the ground below.

"Aaaarrrggh!" Ryuka charged up chaos spears in the palm of both of hands before unleashing a chaos spear volley: rapidly thrusting her arms back and forth and sending a barrage of yellow blasts into the smoke below. "Hyaargh, hyaargh, hyaargh, hyaargh, hyaargh, hyaargh!" Ryuka kept on throwing chaos spear after chaos spear into the smoke below, the smoke cloud growing larger with each successive chaos spear.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Goten flew out of the smoke, effortlessly smacking chaos spear after chaos spear out of his way before reaching Ryuka and headbutting her out of her volley, following up with a roundhouse to the side of her face. "Let's keep going!" Goten exclaimed. Ryuka punched him square on in the face, knocking Goten back a little. Goten went in for another kick but Ryuka countered with one of her own.

"Keep it up, Goten!" Ryuka grinned. She pulled her left leg back before roundhouse kicking Goten away with her right.

"Heheh..." Goten flipped backwards before stopping himself in mid-air.

"I love a good fight!" Ryuka dashed forward, Goten doing the same. A double cross counter! Ryuka had delivered a right hook to Goten, Goten had delivered a left hook to Ryuka.

* * *

"She gets that from you." Sonic and Ryuko turned to one another and spoke in unison.

* * *

"Me to, me to, me to!" Goten grinned as both he and Ryuka unleashed a flurry of punches at each other, each one's punch cancelling out the other's punch. Suddenly, Goten delivered a mighty rising uppercut to Ryuka's chin: sending her rocketing higher up. Goten's aura flared up before her flew after her.

* * *

"It amazes me that none of us have broken the boundaries of that virtual arena, especially with how high up those two are going..." Rayne muttered to herself, standing by herself in the stands with her arms folded.

"Technically there are no boundaries... it's a sort of alternate dimension anyway." Rayne raised a brow, looking to her left to see a strange, orange, 3 foot 3 demonic-looking creature standing besides her. "In simple terms... it runs on 'Pac-Man logic'. If anybody approaches what should logically be a boundary and crosses it, they're just looped back to the centre really. Though we can't truly comprehend how. It's incredibly complicated, and I'm not sure on the specifics myself: I just wanted a damn reliable arena so I had a good friend create one. I'm not a creator myself... I prefer destruction." It was the same creature previously described as casting aside the tattered red cape of a certain man of steel into the void of space. Don't worry, if you're a fan of him, it was just one of the unlimited numbers of said character across the multiverse. The multiverse has 'reserves'. For everyone and everything actually.

"Hmm, it is a good stress relief." Rayne shrugged.

The creature had a domed head that ended in a sharp point and along the top of his head ran three rows of spikes, unkempt orange fur running inbetween the rows. Though the fur was of a darker shade of orange than the creature's skin. Fox ears rested atop his head, at the front above his face. He also small black nose on his white, fur-covered, mussle. On his left forearm, was a patch of unkempt dark orange fur, and protruding from his left elbow was a shiny white spiky protrusion. His right arm was as described previously: overly demonic in appearance. His left eye was still covered by his black bandanna. His three tails, each one ending in a shiny white scythe-like tip, drifted behind him, each on having a row of small spikes running along their top halfs, unkempt dark orange fur running alongside them. Yet despite this creature's demonic, fox-like appearance: his clothing was relatively casual and mostly colorful. On his feet were a pair of brown sneakers with an appearance resembling soap shoes. With them he wore knee-length grey shorts, like those of Sora during the events of KH2, a black belt tied around his waist with a golden buckle. Strapped to his upper right leg by yellow straps with silver buckles, over his shorts, was a red pouch and on his left hand was a fingerless brown glove. On his upper body he wore a black sleeveless, though you couldn't tell because of his jacket, vest with a zipper running down the middle and red pockets at the stomach area. The aforementioned jacket was deep blue and had its sleeves rolled up to the creature's elbows, an emblem of a burning fire was on the back of the jacket, outlined in yellow stripes. Two buttoned straps were on the jacket's shoulders and a brown gun holster was attached to the jacket: running over the shoulders, next to the raised collar, and under the arm-pits before going through two slots on the upper half of the jacket, like Nero's own holster on his longcoat, and also like Nero's holster: this holster was unbuckled so as no to restrain the jacket's movements in the wind. Finally, the inside of the blue jacket started off deep orange at the bottom and slowly transitioned to yellow at the collar. The only weapon he was visibly carrying was a katana with a gold tsuba and a hilt wrapped in white leather, the blade sheathed in a black scabbard that was tied to his waist by yellow ribbon.

"You're a version of Rayne I haven't encountered before..." The creature spoke up, looking towards the red-head. "Much more... conservative... better fashion sense."

"This is my combat gear." Rayne responded.

"I know." The creature chuckled. "It's not half-bad in terms of design... you must be pretty confidant to leave your mid-drif exposed." He followed up.

"I'm hard to hit, and just as hard to hurt." Rayne smugly responded.

"That's the spirit..." The creature looked back towards the fight between Ryuka and Goten. "I've had blades impaled and I've been shot, or both, in not only my stomach and chest but pretty much everywhere really, even in my head. Worst part is always the dry-cleaning... hahahahahahah..." He laughed mildly to himself.

"I don't know what dry-cleaning is." Rayne bluntly responded. The creature stopped laughing.

"Oh... what Earth year did you come here from then?" He inquired.

"1797."

"That is different for you." The creature muttered.

"I don't follow." Rayne replied.

"Simply put, there's an infinite number of you, and everybody else, in alternate universes from your own." The creature answered.

"You know a lot about me..."

"I've met, I think, a few hundred yous by now... could be wrong, my memory ain't that good..."

"And yet I don't know you." Rayne finished.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Ravage, I'll be your host for the evening."

"Hilarious." Rayne bluntly replied.

"I see your sense of humour is as brilliant as ever." Ravage snarked back.

"Yes, I am famous for my sparkling sense of humour." Rayne retorted.

"Sparkling and vampires... and here I thought I destroyed all versions of that universe... oh well, now I have something to do on my weekend. Or I could just complain about it all on the internet and not feel as if I'm wasting my time." Ravage shrugged.

"I'm a Dhampir. Not a Vampire." Rayne corrected Ravage.

"Technicalities." Ravage snapped back.

"You're a snarky little guy." Rayne sighed.

"It's part of my charm." Ravage smirked, revealing one of his fangs.

"Really?" Rayne smirked back.

"Ahhh, I love snark-to-snark combat. I made a good choice inviting a Rayne. I haven't even spoke with the Dante or the Vegeta yet." Ravage nodded to himself, resting his left arm on the hilt of his sheathed katana. "Now, I recognise Goten but who is the little girl?" He wondered to himself.

"Some kid named Ryuka." Rayne shrugged.

"Interesting, a new individual I haven't encountered. Must be a rare one." Ravage rubbed his nose.

"Encountering new people is a sort of game to you?" Rayne inquired.

"When you're as old as time itself, for this multiverse anyway, everything is a game really: stops you from getting bored and going insane. I like to meet all kinds of beings. I like to hang out with all kinds of beings. Fight all kinds of beings. Destroy all kinds of beings. Depends on what I feel like doing." Ravage replied.

"Are you some sort of eldritch abomination?" Rayne raised a brow.

"No. I have however met many... you ever tried roasted Cthulu? It's Wonderful. I'd of brought some but I didn't think the subject would come up."


	44. Multiverse Budokai: 10

"Gaargh..." Ryuka winded Goten, delivering a straight punch to his gut. "Caaargh-ck..." Goten coughed as Ryuka pulled her left arm back and clenched her right hand, pulling her right arm back at the same time. Goten grated his teeth, recovering and pulling his right arm back. But it was too late. Ryuka gave him a right hook, straight to his left cheek. "Ahhhhhh!" Goten was sent flying back, flipping through the air. Ryuka's aura flared up and she held out both of her arms as far as she could.

"Chaos..." Ryuka charged up two balls of red chaos energy, one in each hand. Goten came to a stop, a good 20 yards from Ryuka. Ryuka's aura grew larger.

"Ka... me... ha..." Goten cupped both of his hands by his right side and began charging up a kamehameha. His aura intensified as well. "Me..."

"SHINE!" Ryuka thrusted both of her arms forward, joining the two red balls of chaos energy together: forming a larger crimson sphere inbetween both of her hands from which a sparking crimson beam shot forth, raging towards Goten.

"HAAAAAA!" Goten thrusted his arms forward and sent his kamehameha wave rushing forward to meet Ryuka's chaos shine head on. The two beams clashed, meeting between the two. "Grr..." Goten grunted as he pushed his kamehameha against the chaos shine. "Nice technique..." Goten complimented. His kamehameha was slowly being pushed back.

"Thanks, Shadow invented it, but my mom uses it as well so she taught me it." Ryuka smiled. "My dad taught me the chaos lance, he invented that move." She added. "I haven't mastered the chaos shine like I have the chaos lance though..." She grinned.

"Huh?" Goten's eyes widened. Ryuka was already gone, having stopped firing the chaos shine. As the last of the chaos shine reached the centre of the beam clash, Goten stopped firing his kamehameha and the clash centre exploded in a blaze of glory. Goten looked frantically to his left and right. Ryuka was right behind him, back turned and arms folded.

"You're too slow..." She smirked.

"Huh?!" Goten spun around to be greeted by a kick to the face, stunning him. "Gah!" Ryuka unleashed a flurry of kicks, from both feet, at mach speed before sending Goten rocketing away with a roundhouse kick. As Goten flew back through the virtual clouds Ryuka clenched her fists as her aura flared up. Crimson 1-star symbols began to appear and disappear spontaneously around her as red bio-electricity zapped around her golden aura. Suddenly Ryuka's eyes gained gear-like irises in her red pupils. A giant 1-star symbol appeared behind Ryuka as she unclenched her fists and smirked. The 1-star faded away.

"Another gift from my mom... LIFE FIBRES ACTIVATE!" Ryuka's golden aura flared up uncontrollably as red bio-electricity zapped around her sporadically. The red highlight over her left eye was glowing with power. Goten recovered to see Ryuka powered up. She grinned at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh oh..." Goten got into his fighting stance.

'Go for it, Ryuka.' Senketsu encouraged Ryuka, communicating through their telepathic bond. 'Show him what it means to be a shining star.' Ryuka clenched her right fist in front of her face, grinning, bio-electricity zapping around her fist. Her eyes began to glow.

'Sure thing, mr Senketsu!' Ryuka replied. A shockwave rushed out from Ryuka, knocking Goten back a little as aura reached up high into the sky. Her hair was waving frantically in the torrent of wind from her aura.

* * *

"She's much stronger than the last time she tapped into her life fibre power..." Sonic noted.

"That's my little girl." Ryuko smiled. Sonic chuckled.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Goten exclaimed.

"Heheh... that's great!" Ryuka responded. "Hope you're not just blowing hot air, Goten. You're the best fight I've ever had." Goten prepared himself. "Let's go." Ryuka blasted forward, white clouds racing past her and clear blue skies above. Goten unleashed a full power energy volley, sending blast after blast to Ryuka. She was too fast, effortlessly flying around each blue blast, grin on her face. She appeared before Goten in an instant. "Here I am!" She delivered a rising uppercut to Goten's chin: sending both of them flying upwards. The blue skies faded away, replaced by the star filled void of space: from one virtual reality to another. Ryuka and Goten were still rising up at the time as the virtual reality changed. At the peak of the attack, Goten went flipping backwards and Ryuka spun around before returning to a neutral position. Her eyes widened.

"Space...? Cool..." She smiled.

'It's... not as nice as you might think...' Senketsu communicated through telepathy. 'Shadow can back me up on that.' Ryuka looked down to see the Earth below her in all its beauty.

"I know this isn't real, but does my Earth like look this...?" Ryuka wondered to herself. Goten forced himself back up, holding his head as he groaned. "Whoops... lost my focus." Ryuka turned to Goten.

"That... was a really good... attack..." Goten was exhausted. "How... aren't... you tired, Ryuka?"

"Well, I am a little... you do pack a punch, especially your energy attacks, but my Super form boosts my stamina and energy to ridiculous levels along with making me invincible and boosting my power by 50 times its normal amount." Ryuka shrugged. Goten laughed weakly. "Plus I got my life fibre boost."

"Oh... wow... heheh" Goten chuckled weakly.

"I guess it is unfair..." Ryuka noted. "You only get a power boost it seems." She added.

"It's okay... at least this has been fun." Goten smiled weakly.

"Hey! Don't you give up yet! I'm having too much fun!" Ryuka quickly exclaimed. Goten jumped back a little.

* * *

"Hahahahah!" Sonic and Goku laughed cheerfully at Ryuka's outburst.

"Your daughter is having the time of her life it seems." Goku smiled.

"Ryuka is always so alive when she's adventuring or fighting... it's a family trait." Sonic chuckled.

'Guess this fight is wrapping up. The boy has power and technique, but the Chaos Emeralds' power puts Ryuka on a whole other level. He would probably have won if Ryuka decided not to go Super. Granted... Ryuka could have just sped up, but wants to drag the fight out anyway' Senketsu thought to himself as he sat beside Ryuko.

* * *

"You sure you won't last much longer?" Ryuka folded her arms.

"If I had a senzu bean I could fight longer but we're not allowed them." Goten replied. Ryuka sighed.

"Okay..." She unfolded her arms. "I want you to do some training for the next time we fight, Goten." Ryuka continued. "Because I'm gonna be training in the mean time myself." She smirked. She pulled back her right arm, clenching her fist. Goten nodded.

"I haven't ever had a fight this fun unless it was with Trunks, I'll keep on training with my dad." He smiled. Ryuka nodded back. Her highlight glowed with power one last time.

"Here's my fighting spirit..." Ryuka blasted forward at light speed, delivering a punch to Goten's stomach before flying upwards as he jolted back. Ryuka then smashed back into Goten with a homing attack, bouncing back off and then dashing around: attacking him with homing attacks from all angles before reappearing in front of him one last time. Ryuka charged forward whilst charging up a chaos lance in one hand: stopping right in front of the dazed Goten."Time for the big finale! Chaos Lance!" She unleashed the blue beam upon Goten: sending him flying down and knocking him clean out. The virtual reality faded away and Goten crashed onto the now visible platform below. Ryuka's highlight stopped glowing and her aura disappeared, her hair returning to its normal style and going from shining golden tp its natural navy blue. Ryuka landed safely on the platform and took a deep breath. "That was tight..." She cracked her neck before putting her right hand on her hip whilst wagging her left index finger with her right foot over her left. "Better luck next time." Ryuka taunted. "Heheh..."

* * *

"Well, congratulations Sonic." Goku looked down to the blue blur. "Ryuka is really something." He shuck hands with him.

"Hey, Goten is really good as well." Sonic complimented.

"Heheh, thanks. But looks like more training is ahead." Goku smiled back. "Still, I can't wait for our fight." Goku grinned.

"Me too." Sonic smirked.

* * *

"Impressive..." Ravage muttered to himself, clapping alongside everybody else for Ryuka. "Not the strongest kid ever, but has an impressive range of abilities and techniques, and her speed seems to be pretty good." He commented. "She looks like a Ryuko... I think there's a Ryuko here as well. But her speed and techniques..." Ravage rubbed the back of his left ear. "It'll be wonderful to meet the couple... their stories must be interesting. Cross dimensional relationships are some of the more interesting to hear about." He chuckled lightly.

"A social person, hey?" Rayne muttered.

"Most of the time. When I'm not... well, I'm probably obliterating entire universes. It's rare, usually it's a galaxy or two maybe even just a planet, but even I gotta blow off steam." Ravage shrugged. Rayne's eyes widened. "What...? My name is Ravage for a reason. Besides, creation must be balanced by destruction."


	45. Multiverse Budokai: 11

"Kuriza..."

"Huh?" Kuriza looked to his left to see a familiar young man. Kuriza unfolded his arms. "Shinryu." He smiled. The ninja stood before him, clad in his navy blue sleeveless shozoko witha red martial arts belt around his waist and a tattered red scarf wrapped around his neck. A pair of crimson greaves were on Shinryu's legs, with crimson gauntlets on his forearms. A simple crimson headguard was attached to his mask, above his eyes.

"Heheh, you do remember me." Shinryu chuckled.

"Of course, it's only been a few months." Kuriza responded.

"A few months? It's been 4 years for me." Shinryu informed.

"Wow, that's a little weird thinking about it..." Kuriza muttered. "But we are from separate realities after all."

"Actually, you can thank me for that. Thought I'd get Shinryu here after he had more experience and new techniques." Ravage's voice reached Shinryu and Kuriza. Shinryu looked to his left and Kuriza looked to his right, both looking up, to see Ravage stood on the next row up: looking down upon them.

"Ravage, you're finally here." Shinryu noted.

"Had to check in eventually. I didn't organise everything to not actually get in on the fun myself." Ravage sat down on the edge of the upper row, resting his right arm on his right knee.

"So you're the host, hey?" Kuriza spoke up.

"Yep. The name's Ravage." He looked back to Shinryu. "Akiko and Hanako came with you right?"

"Yes." Shinryu nodded. "Actually, I believe they're about to fight."

"Well, I did get here in time." Ravage smirked. "Even though Hanako is no longer Kasairyu, their rivalry is as strong as ever, if much friendlier." He added.

"Yes, Hanako has changed greatly. She makes a fine Grand Master. She has rebuilt her clan stronger than ever, she is a like a mother to all of her shinobi." Shinryu smiled underneath his mask.

"Wise beyond her years, hey? Calm and collected? Well, she's got a second chance at life: she obviously wants to make the most of it." Ravage replied. He looked back to Kuriza, who clearly had no idea what he and Shinryu were talking about. "Sorry, just catching up. I'm rather fond of Shinryu's home universe: like to know how things are going. You're Kuriza, right? Son of Frieza? Your story must be interesting." Ravage smiled.

"It's okay. It was all rather fascinating to listen to actually, even if I'm in the dark on it." Kuriza shrugged. "My story is complicated." He followed up.

"I look forward to getting to know it some time." Ravage responded. He looked out to the arena platform. "It seems Akiko and Hanako are ready to throw down. I wonder who will win this one, especially considering they don't have access to their weapons. Only some good old martial arts and ki. Actually, does Hanako still have access to her hellfire?" Ravage looked to Shinryu.

"Yes, she has kept all of her powers from her time as Kasairyu, though she rarely uses her hellfire these days. She's just lost her anger and hatred from those days." Shinryu informed.

"For the better. It is not a nice thing, to have such rage: as helpful as it may sometimes be." Ravage spoke in a melancholy tone. "Thankfully, my own wrath was sated long ago..."

* * *

Akiko tightened the red headband wrapped around her forehead with a smirk. Her jet black hair was parted at the front so that most of it was just above her left eye and the rest over her right ear. Her eyes' pupils were a dark hazel, almost black but not quite. She was dressed in a white sleeveless kimono with a black martial arts belt and white slops. On the back of her kimono was the chinese character 長. On both of her forearms were silver, armored vagrant's kote with gold decals/trims and red cloth wrapped around the upper ends of both kote. On her feet were silver, armored vagrant's waraji with gold decals/trims and red cloth wrapped around her ankles.

"This'll be fun. It was nice of Ravage to put this tournament together. Lets us relax a little." Akiko smiled.

"Your idea of relaxation is a fighting tournament? Heh, same old Akiko." Hanako chuckled. Her jet black hair was styled in a short ponytail. A black ashigaru headband with a yellow armor plate at the front was wrapped around her forehead. The pupils in her eyes were a fiery orange. She had on a yellow ashigaru shirt with the chinese character 火 on the back, with a black martial arts belt around her waist and yellow slops like Akiko's. On her forearms were gauntlets like Shinryu, only the armor plating was yellow and not crimson. On her feet were a pair of yellow ashigaru greaves with black sandals.

"Well... video games are also fun." Akiko shrugged.

"You always have been a strange shinobi, Akiko... I'd be lying if I said it wasn't part of your charm." Hanako sighed, cracking her knuckles. "Shame we didn't bring a camera to film this, it'd make good footage for my trainees to study."

"I'm honored that you'd like your trainees to study my techniques. I'd be happy to visit your village some time and do some real hand-to-hand combat tutoring." Akiko replied.

"Sure... let's go with that." Hanako snarked, assuming her fighting stance: left foot behind her right, left arm at her hip and right arm raised to face level.

"What'd you really mean then?" Akiko asked, assuming her own fighting stance, one similar to Goku's fighting stance.

"I wanted them to observe how I knock you on your arse." Hanako grinned.

"Heheh... same old Hanako. I'd like to see you try." Akiko snarked back.

"Don't I have more then enough wins over you? And besides, you're not the only 'super shinobi' anymore." Hanako reminded Akiko.

"Yeah, but we also have a lot of draws, and I've beaten you a good few times as well." Akiko responded. "Besides, who here beat Orochi?"

"And we both beat that mutant freak Genesis: don't get too cocky." Hanako retorted.

"And we've both gotten stronger since then. It's anybody's game right now." Akiko followed up.

"Virtua-World online. Base forms' power levels altered to an even balance between participating fighters." The computer announced as the platform powered up. The virtual reality appeared around them, they found themselves in the archipelago: on one of the many islands in the area, a plateau to Akiko's left and Hanako's right.

"Oooh, I feel a bit weaker all of a sudden." Hanako joked.

"Hahah... probably a good thing we're not filming this..." Akiko firmed her stance. "Your pride probably won't be ruined as much by having your defeat on film."

"Match commencing in..."

"Heh, that might be the closest thing to damage you'll do to me today." Hanako chuckled.

* * *

"This regular for them?" Kuriza asked.

"Yep." Shinryu answered. "Actually, this is them being friendly, you should of seen them 2 years ago."

"What were they like?" Kuriza inquired.

"Well, back then Hanako was still 'Kasairyu'... it started off with her trying to kill Akiko... they got better, but there was still tension for a while. Then it got better. Mostly." Shinryu explained.

"Now Hanako is alive again and well 'Hanako', now it's just friendly competition. With snark of course." Ravage added.

"Reminds me of Goku and Vegeta." Kuriza muttered.

"Yeah, but did Goku ever chop off Vegeta's arms? Did Vegeta ever drag Goku to hell?" Ravage asked.

"Akiko chopped off Hanako's arm...?" Kuriza eyes widened.

"Yeah, back when Hanako was Kasairyu. Good thing she was already dead and could regenerate." Shinryu interjected.

"Actually she lost one of her arms a few times..." Ravage reminisced. "At one point her reaction was just 'shit, not again'." He followed up. "Kind of a running gag if you think about it... guess you could say she was... disarmed." And with that Shinryu facepalmed and sighed.

* * *

"3... 2..." Akiko and Hanako prepared themselves. "1. Match start." Both kunoichis dashed forward, each leaving behind an afterimage in their starting positions.


	46. Multiverse Budokai: 12

Akiko and Hanako clashed in the centre of the virtual field, Akiko's left fist clashing with Hanako's right fist: the resulting shockwave from the clash blowing the grass around them away from them. Akiko went in with a right hook, which Hanako blocked with her left arm. Hanako delivered a straight punch to Akiko's face, knocking her back. Akiko's feet scraped along the ground as she forced herself to a stop, in time to dodge Hanako's roundhouse kick. Akiko went from in front of Hanako to behind her in the blink of an eye, leaving behind an afterimage. Hanako jumped over Akiko's own roundhouse kick aimed at her back, backflipping through the air and landing to Akiko's left before going in with a dashing punch: fist colliding with Akiko's left cheek with incredible force. Akiko was sent tumbling back along the ground as Hanako leapt into the air. Akiko jumped back onto her feet as Hanako flew at her with a dive-kick. Akiko raised both of her arms in time, crossing them in an X, and blocked Hanako's dive-kick. Akiko pushed Hanako back, forcing her to backflip through the air as Akiko dashed after her. As Hanako landed back on the ground and skidded to a halt, Akiko reappeared in front of her and gave her a rising uppercut to the chin that launched both of them into the air. As Hanako was stunned, Akiko followed up with a straight kick to Hanako's gut after spinning around in mid-air: sending Hanako rocketing across the field and crashing into a short spire, the resulting rubble crashing down upon Hanako as Akiko landed back on the ground. As the smoke began to clear, Hanako walked out of the destruction seemingly unfazed, cracking her neck from side to side before brushing dirt off of her gauntlets.

"Rather casual warm-up." Hanako commented.

"We have the time." Akiko replied. Hanako nodded.

"True." Hanako got back into her fighting stance.

"Heh." Akiko smirked, getting back into her own.

"Aaaarrgh!" Hanako dashed forward, leaving behind multiple afterimages as she moved with blinding speed from side to side, side-stepping left and right constantly. Akiko went to guard her face, but Hanako reappeared right in front of her to deliver a powerful straight punch to Akiko's stomach.

"Gah!" Akiko coughed, stumbling back as her eyes widened. Hanako pulled her left arm back, a sparking orange aura suddenly flaring up around her. A yellow ki sphere appeared in her open left hand.

"Furasshu-Nami!" Hanako thrusted her left arm forward, stopping it just in front of Akiko's chest and letting a short yellow beam of ki blast Akiko away, sending her through a plateau: straight through and out the opposite side. Hanako disappeared from her current position as Akiko smashed out of the opposite side of the plateau: reappearing behind Akiko in mid-air, having teleported there. Hanako then spin-kicked Akiko straight down into the ground before charging up two more ki spheres, one in each hand, after spinning around in mid-air so that her back was to the ground. "Ki nami borē!" Hanako spun round again as she began to free fall so that she faced the ground. She began to rapidly thrust both arms forward repeatedly, sending ki blast after ki blast into the small, smoke covered, crater below: the force of the rapid-fire barrage sending Hanako higher up with each blast she unleashed.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" A sudden shockwave knocked Hanako off balance, bringing an end to her ki blast barrage and sending the remaining blasts flying elsewhere. Hanako landed a few yards away as the smoke dispensed and Akiko was revealed to her: sparking blue aura twisting around her as she powered up, hair and red headband waving in the winds produced. Hanako grinned.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Hanako clenched her fists and let her orange aura engulf her again, her own hair and black headband waving in the wind from her aura. Akiko stopped powering up moments before Hanako did, lowering her arms as the winds stopped and her aura calmed.

"Ready to get serious, Hanako?" Akiko asked.

"I was about to ask that myself." Hanako smirked. "But let's save the best for last." She added.

"Hmm, I see your point. But I can't believe so many people here have golden super forms, why bother holding back on ours? It doesn't seem unique now." Akiko nodded.

"It does make Ryujin's blessing seem lesser in the grand scheme of things, but remember in our universe it will always mean a lot." Hanako responded.

"Yeah, you're right." Akiko shrugged. "Do you think I can get Goku's autograph afterwards?"

"Now is not the time, Akiko." Hanako frowned.

* * *

"It is kind of a thing... I'm on the TV Tropes page right now, on the golden super mode page. Yeah, your universe is the trope codifier, Kuriza. It's not really special anymore though, even in your universe." Ravage muttered, looking down at a flat-screen phone he had materialised from hammerspace.

"Yeah, Goku and Vegeta know." Kuriza replied. "So, you have a golden super form, Shinryu?" He turned to the ninja.

"I don't really need one." Shinryu answered.

"Ironically, Shinryu is Ryujin's 'chosen' ninja and yet he hasn't been given his 'blessing' unlike Akiko and Hanako." Ravage interjected.

"Ryujin is the dragon emperor, the guardian of Earth and its people and is on par with the gods." Shinryu explained. "When Orochi escaped the underworld 4 years ago, Akiko was given Ryujin's blessing, and granted her 'super' form. 1 year later, Hanako, as Kasairyu, was given a tempory one by Akiko herself to fight alongside her in the battle against the real Genesis. Kasairyu saved Akiko during the battle and delivered the killing blast to the mutant: saving the Earth from a devastating blast in the process. For that, Ryujin rewarded Kasairyu. He granted her another chance at life. She was Hanako once more. She kept her super form in the transition from spirit to mortal and that was that." Shinryu explained. "Actually, it was Akiko who gave the form the 'super' name. It wasn't referred to as anything else other than Ryujin's blessing beforehand."

"Why'd Akiko do that?" Kuriza asked. Ravage chuckled to himself before speaking up.

"She watched Dragon Ball Z as a kid. She is... a big fan." Ravage answered.

"I, I don't follow..." Kuriza answered.

"Your universe is an anime and manga in a lot of others." Ravage replied. Kuriza had no response.

"I'm important, right?" Kuriza finally asked.

"Typically you only appeared in one spin-off manga and a very select few games." Ravage broke the news. "But you seem like a much more 'important' Kuriza... probably in a fanfiction or something. I don't know, there's literally an infinite amount of universes, yours could be anything. Fanfiction is generally always my first guess, tends to create a lot of universes." Ravage replied. "Don't dwell on it too much, at least you're not Yamcha. That's something." Ravage added.


	47. Multiverse Budokai: 13

Akiko and Hanako rushed at one another, colliding in the centre of the field and grappling with both hands: their heads firmly pressed together as they struggled. Their auras flared up around them as they grappled, Akiko's blue clashing with Hanako's orange as the two struggled to overpower the other. Akiko smirked as they pressed their heads harder together, Hanako smirking back straight after. Both suddenly jumped back, leaving behind afterimages as they ended their struggle. Just then both ran straight back to their previous positions, moving at a blinding speed, before jumping up and punching one another in the face: Akiko's left fist colliding with Hanako's right cheek and Hanako's right fist colliding with Akiko's left cheek. For a second they remained in the air, auras twisting around them and fists still firmly against cheeks. The two then suddenly flew back from one another, tumbling along the ground in opposite directions before jumping back onto their feet.

"Heheh..." Akiko wiped some blood from her lip. "I felt that one, Hanako." She smiled. Hanako cracked her neck from side to side.

"You'll feel this even more..." Hanako chuckled. Her aura disappeared as a torrent of flames engulfed her, burning the ground around her and twisting round and round her body. Her eyes began to glow with power as her black hair gained a red tint to it. "Didn't think I'd use my hellfire so soon." Hanako's voice had gotten a little deeper as well.

"Hmm... this might be..."

"COME HERE!" Hanako cut Akiko off as she thrusted her right arm forward: sending forth a stream of hellfire that morphed to take the form of a spear-kunai on a chain.

"Troubling..." Akiko appeared behind Hanako with her arms folded: having teleported to avoid Hanako's attack. Akiko's blue aura turned crimson and took on a more jagged appearance. "Uchigawa no seishin." Akiko muttered before reappearing directly in front of Hanako with her left palm raised to be in front of Hanako's face.

* * *

"That looks like Orochi power. But Akiko isn't linked to him anymore, I thought his corruption was gone?" Ravage scratched his right ear.

"Akiko has cleansed herself of Orochi's power... if she hadn't she'd still have that crimson streak in her hair. This is a technique derived from Orochi's power, one that does not corrupt Akiko but only powers her up. She taps into her potential with it. It's a middle ground between her base form and her Super form." Shinryu explained.

* * *

"Yes, now we're getting into it." Hanako smirked. Akiko lowered her left arm and smirked back.

"Uchigawa no seishin against hellfire. This'll help get us in the mood for our trump cards." Akiko mused.

"No holding back." Hanako ordered.

"Of course." Akiko's left palm was in front of Hanako's face once more: raised in the blink of an eye. With just one regular blue ki blast to the face, Akiko sent Hanako flying back and crashing through a tree. Hanako caught herself soon after and landed safely on the side of plateau before pouncing back off of it and launching herself towards Akiko. Akiko assumed her battle stance as Hanako flipped through the air and went into a flaming flying kick. Akiko jumped up just before Hanako struck her with flame covered kick, dashing down towards her rival and punching her straight in the face with her left fist, smashing her into the ground before going in for another punch with her right fist as Hanako found herself stuck in the ground. Before Akiko could deliver her next attack, Hanako freed herself and teleported away just before Akiko's right fist collided with her face: instead colliding with the ground and making the crater larger, sending chunks of the ground flying everywhere. Akiko was then hit in the back with a fireball: sending her tumbling forwards to be greeted with a kick to the face by Hanako that flipped her around in place: Hanako followed up with a flaming uppercut to Akiko's chin that sent her skyrocketing into the air.

"GET DOWN HERE!" Hanako sent forth another fire spawned spear-kunai that this time connected with Akiko: going straight through her gut, though not leaving any open wound. Hanako pulled her back down and slammed her into the ground, swinging her over shoulder. Hanako then pulled on the fire chain and once again tossed Akiko over her shoulder, slamming her into the ground a 2nd time. Before Hanako could do the same a 3rd time Akiko let loose a a spirit burst: sending out a dome of red ki that dispelled the fire spear-kunai. Akiko jumped back onto her feet and moved at blinding speeds to reappear to Hanako's left a deliver a right hook that sent her scraping along the ground with enough force to leave a trench in her wake. As Hanako stumbled to her feet Akiko reappeared directly in front of her a let loose a barrage of spinning kicks that pummelled Hanako, chaining the attack into a rising uppercut followed by a ki blast to the gut that sent Hanako smashing through a rock and then a plateau. Akiko dashed off after her, leaving a sonic boom in her wake. Akiko caught up with Hanako just as she smashed out of the opposite end of the plateau and grabbed her by the neck to spin her around and throw her forward, sending her through a tree. Akiko then reappeared behind Hanako as she smashed through said tree and kicked her in the back with both feet: sending her flying into the air. Akiko once teleported to Hanako, appearing just above her, only to this time be grabbed by her left leg and pulled down by a recovering Hanako who then headbutted Akiko, kneed her in the gut twice and then sent her crashing into the ground with a flaming downwards kick: bombarding her with a barrage of fireballs immediately afterwards as she crashed down into the field below: creating a small crater. Hanako remained in the air, hovering in place and taking a few deep breaths before wiping the blood from her lip. Hanako looked down to see a trio of blue ki blasts rushing up towards her: Akiko having gotten back onto her feet almost immediately. Hanako effortlessly batted them all away with her left hand before thrusting both arms forward and turning her open palms 90 degrees in opposite directions. A ball of yellow ki appeared inbetween her palms and then set ablaze: the energy sphere engulfed in hellfire. "Gōka bakufū!" Hanako exclaimed, lifting both arms above her head and charging up her attack.

"Hadō..." Akiko cupped both hands by her right side, charging up a blue sphere of energy with cyan sparks zapping around it. "Burasutā!" Akiko thrusted both of her arms forward and sent out her sparking blue ki beam straight to Hanako.

"Kasai!" Hanako thrusted both of her arms downwards: sending out her flaming ki beam to meet Akiko's hadō-burasutā head on. The two beams clashed in mid-air, midway between both female ninjas. "Grr..." Hanako knew this would be an intense struggle, feeling the knockback of the initial collision... but she smirked anyway. "Hah!" Hanako pushed down, sending more energy into her gōka bakufū. Akiko felt that one, the crater she stood in getting slightly deeper as she was pushed down. She was still smiling.

"Hah!" Akiko sent more energy into her own attack: meeting Hanako's advance head on. Hanako's fiery aura flared up around her: her flames crawling higher. Akiko's crimson aura increased in intensity, cracking the ground around her. The struggle was still a stalemate. 'This is so cool...' Akiko thought to herself. 'I can't disappoint my childhood hero though...' She mused as Hanako's beam began to overtake hers. "I'll win this struggle just like he did... it has to work." Akiko muttered to herself. 'Living the dream, Akiko... really need that autograph afterwards.' She thought to herself again.

"What is she blabbering about now...? Some crazy scheme... as always. Stay down!" Hanako put all the power she could currently muster, very nearly winning the beam struggle then and there as she caught Akiko off guard.

"Gah!" Akiko exclaimed, the crater getting even bigger around her as her hadō burasutā was drastically forced down by Hanako's attack. She could feel her inner spirit waining. "Come on body... don't give out on me now... I've got to... go even further..." Akiko grunted as her beam was being gradually forced down.

"I'm not going to give you the chance! Double your power and I'll just go super!" Hanako exclaimed.

"No fair!" Akiko shouted back.

"I have every intention of winning this fight, Akiko!" Hanako retorted.

"Well...I've got one shot... and doubling my power won't get me out of this fast enough... and I can't go super like... wait a minute! Hanako! You're bluffing!" Akiko came to a realisation. Hanako went wide-eyed. "Neither of us can go super in our current states!" Akiko followed up.

"Damn it... figured out my bluff." Hanako grated her teeth.

"But you can't multiply your power further... I can..." A smirk dawned on Akiko's face.

"No..."

"Uchigawa no seishin..." Akiko began to chant.

"No, no..."

"Times..." Akiko continued her sentence.

"No, no, no..."

"FOUUUUR!" Akiko's crimson aura increased in size dramatically, the ground exploding around her as she put all the power she could into her attack: one final push.

"Ahh... shit." Hanako bowed her head and sighed, exiting her hellfire state and returning to her base form. Her gōka bakufū was completely overtaken by Akiko's uchigawa no seishin times 4 hadō burasutā. Hanako took the full brunt of the attack and was sent higher into the sky by it: a golden aura engulfing her as she pushed against the beam with both hands. "AHHHHHHH!" Hanako powered up, her black hair turning a shining gold as her ponytail spiked up and the bangs at the side of her face upturning as her orange eyes became blood red. "Now... now we get serious..." Hanako grinned: blasting apart Akiko's attack with ki blasts from both hands, leaving her and her immediate area blanketed in smoke. Akiko's crimson aura disappeared as she lowered her arms, taking deep and heavy breaths. Akiko looked up to see the smoke clearing. Hanako was floating in place, arms folded and wild golden aura twisting around her. Super Hanako.

"Here we go..." Akiko took one last deep breath. "The real fight begins now." She clenched both of her fists as a wild golden aura engulfed her as well. Her hair proceeded to spike up in a fashion similar to Future Trunks, but with a trio of bangs over her left eye: hair going from jet black to shining gold and her dark hazel eyes turning blood red just like Hanako. Super Akiko. Akiko looked up to her rival before teleporting straight to her level. The two were face to face, high up in the clouds. Akiko and Hanako looked into each other's eyes. Hanako unfolded her arms.

"Such exhilarating power..." She muttered. "Ryujin's blessing never ceases to wonder, the sensation is always great. Our battle will be even greater."

"Heh..." Akiko smirked. "The power is amazing." She got into her fighting stance once more. Hanako did the same, getting back into her own.

"It'll be fun to finally fight one another at this level." Hanako grinned.

* * *

"Not sure how I feel about such an ability being used so freely... I remember when stuff like this was special." Shinryu muttered.

"We all do..." Kuriza replied.

"Ehh... sequel escalation... but at least only they have that in your universe, Shinryu." Ravage shrugged. "If everyone is super, no one is. But if it's only the two of them, it's still special... well, when I'm not hosting a tournament where a quarter of the damn contestants have golden super forms. Damn there's a lot of tropes at play here." He went on.

"How's that lampshade hanging?" Shinryu inquired.

"Ehh, more like being genre savvy." Ravage responded. "So... anybody else here hungry?"


	48. Multiverse Budokai: 14

Akiko and Hanako stared down as the sky started to turn dark and thunder cracked in the distance. Akiko smirked, thinking back to her first transformation: an ascension to glory...

* * *

Akiko laid on the ground, in the dirt with a tree branch impaled through her left hip: blood staining her clothing and trailing from her lip. Orochi had blasted her all the way from the peak of Mount Fuji to the depths of Aokigahara forest. The eight-headed dragon had burst forth from the Underworld, breaking his way out of his prison and appearing atop Mount Fuji, crimson eyes glowing with power as his black scaled heads writhed and twisted around. His return was complete, the gates of hell were open once more: the fires of his fued with his brother Ryujin would burn once more. Akiko coughed up blood as Orochi roared out in the distance. The rays of the glorious sunshine sent down such a blood red light. Animals retreated to the shadows, out of sight. The winds blew across the mountain side, giving flight to the birds of prey. Demons would come to transform Earth, day by day. Humanity will not forget the red sun over paradise. Akiko grated her teeth, pushing herself up with all the might she could muster.

"Not... yet... somebody... has to... stop you, you... bastard..." Akiko pulled herself free of the tree branch: her blood spewing out from the open wound as she finally freed herself. "Grr... I can... still fight..." Akiko stumbled to her feet, dropping both of her Wakizashis as she got back on her feet. "I can... still... fight..." Akiko coughed up more blood. "I need to... beat you..." Akiko clenched her fists. "True power comes in... response to... a need... not a desire... right?" She steadied herself. "Power... I need more power!" Akiko's aura flared up around, flashing between blue and gold. "I... won't give up... power... I need more power. I need to beat him... I can't let everyone die!" Her aura managed to stick to gold, the ground cracking up around her. "I... won't let you... get away with this..." Akiko grunted, lightning flashing behind her followed by the crack of thunder. Akiko bowed her head, fists clenched. "OROCHI!" Akiko screamed up to the heavens, a golden light bursting forth from her and rising skyward. Orochi looked with all of his heads to the beam of light, growling to himself. "AHHHHHHH!" Akiko was in the centre of the beam, rising up into the sky herself as she transformed. The pillar of light began to fade away, leaving Akiko floating in the sky above Aokigahara forest: back to Orochi. Her wounds had all been healed and she was engulfed in a blazing aura, hair spiky and golden and eyes crimson with power. Akiko looked over her left shoulder, to Orochi, as she floated in mid-air. Lightning flashed around her and thunder followed to boom out.

"You are... a persistent human. But persistence will only get you so far."

"Humph..." Akiko turned to face Orochi. She looked at her open palms before clenching them into fists once more and then looked back to Orochi. "This... this must be Ryujin's blessing. It's incredible." Akiko narrowed her eyes. "Hmm... you can call me... Super Akiko!" She spun around once in mid-air before stopping and pointing straight to Orochi with her right index finger. "I am the one who will defeat you!"

"Arrogance, such arrogance." Orochi dismissed Akiko's claim. Akiko smirked, getting into her fighting stance.

"This ends here, Orochi. For the sake of the Earth, and everyone on it: I will defeat you." Akiko blasted off, flying at amazing speeds straight towards Mount Fuji and Orochi.

"Give up and accept humanity's fate!" Orochi let loose a stream of dark ki from each of his eight mouths: each one aimed in Akiko's direction.

"Never!" Akiko flew around, under and over each beam: dodging them effortlessly before picking up speed and blasting off with enough force to leave behind a sonic boom. "It's my destiny to defeat you! I know that now." Akiko stopped at the edge of Mount Fuji, Orochi looking down at her with all 16 glowing red eyes. "The fight starts now!" Akiko's aura flared up.

"Gladly!" Orochi roared out. Akiko got back into her fighting stance.

* * *

Super Akiko and Super Hanako were still face to face. Hanako noticed Akiko's smirk and grinned back, thinking to her first transformation...

* * *

Akiko and Kasairyu nodded to one another as they stood on the helicopter landing pad of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Tokyo. Kasairyu looked physically the same as Hanako but her clothing was quite different in a few ways. For one she did not wear any form of headband, and instead of a yellow ashigaru shirt she wore yellow shinobi battle armor with multiple straps over her shoulders and around her waist; a black belt around her hip from which two yellow cloth flaps dangled, at both her front and back. Underneath she wore a sleeveless black jumpsuit. Attached to her armor were a pair of yellow pi bo shoulder guards and on her arms were the same yellow gauntlets she would continue to wear as Hanako, and on her lower legs were the same pair of yellow ashigaru greaves with black sandals she would also wear as Hanako: the rest of legs covered by her black jumpsuit. The two ninjas looked up towards the bright blue sky. The real Genesis, a scientific monstosity resulting from experiments on Orochi, human and demonic blood, had taken itself up into space: straight for the comet passing by Earth on that year. It intended to bring it crashing down on Tokyo. Akiko swiftly turned into Super Akiko, looking back to Kasairyu.

"I need your help on this one, Kasairyu." Akiko spoke up. Kasairyu looked back to Akiko. Akiko held out her right hand.

"You should have held back earlier, conserved your energy." Kasairyu berated Akiko. "Fool... don't get so cocky next time." Kasairyu grabbed Akiko's right hand with her right hand. She looked away in embarrassment. "Holding hands... urgh... let's get this over with."

"Heheh." Akiko chuckled. She transferred some of her energy to Kasairyu, a golden aura suddenly overtaking her. Kasairyu pulled her hand away from Akiko, she had enough energy to transform. Kasairyu's hair spiked up and flashed between gold and regular jet black before sticking to shining gold. "Your transformation is only temporary, Kasairyu." Akiko explained as Kasairyu's eyes turned crimson. "I don't have enough to spare to make it last any longer than 7 minutes at most."

"7 minutes is all I need. Let's go!" Kasairyu and Akiko blasted off into the sky, reaching the stratosphere within seconds as they flew higher and higher, back to back, leaving two trails of golden energy behind them as they ascended. The comet came into view as they reached space: and so did the horrific creature to it, trying to redirect it towards the Earth. Kasairyu and Akiko nodded once more before blasting off at full speed, hitting the mesosphere.

* * *

Akiko and Hanako blasted straight towards one another, their auras blazing out behind them. The two collided in the sky, creating a large shockwave upon impact, and then immediately flew back from one another: having punched each other in the face with enough force to knock one another straight back. The two female ninjas quickly regained control of their movement and once again blasted off straight towards one another. Akiko narrowly avoided Hanako's right hook and retaliated with a swift knee to her rival's gut, winding her. Akiko went to follow up with a kick to Hanako's face, only for Hanako to suddenly recover, grab her leg with her right hand and then karate chop her in the throat with her left hand.

"GA-KARGH!" Akiko coughed violently, jolting back and grabbing her throat with both hands as Hanako disappeared from in front of her in the blink of an eye: reappearing behind Akiko immediately after and grabbing her from behind, left arm around her neck in a chokehold. Hanako then quickly let go before Akiko could strike her and sent Akiko rocketing away with a kick to her right side. As Akiko flew off to the side Hanako blasted off in pursuit, dashing behind Akiko to punch her in the spine and send her straight down. Before Akiko hit the ground she got control of herself and quickly halted her momentum: inches away from the grass. Hanako went in for a dive-kick but Akiko dodged out of the way at the last second and sent Hanako crashing through a spire with a right hook. Before the last piece of debris even touched the ground, Hanako blasted out of the smoke and delivered a straight jab to Akiko's gut, followed by a kick to the chin and then a ki blast to the chest that sent her scraping along the ground: leaving a trench in her wake. Akiko continued on until she crashed through a plateau, Hanako hot on her trail. The plateau was then completely obliterated as Akiko powered up, golden aura flaring up and shockwave sending rubble flying everywhere. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akiko screamed out as she powered up, destroying everything around her. Hanako dodged every chunk of rubble that flew at her and continued straight for Akiko only to be caught off guard another shockwave that sent her tumbling backwards onto the ground.

"ARRHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hanako jumped to her feet and quickly powered up as well just before Akiko started running towards her. Hanako set off seconds after Akiko, running straight for her herself. The two kept running towards one another before they jumped up at the same time: Akiko going in for a right hook, Hanako for a left. Boom! Both collided.

"Grr..." Akiko pushed back against Hanako's fist. Hanako did the same.

"Grrgh..." Hanako grated her teeth as she pushed back against Akiko's fist. The two remained in the air as they each stubbornly struggled to outlast the other. In a flash they both pulled their arms back, both taking their fists off of the other's face. They then immediately got in a lightning fast flurry attack struggle, both punching at one another in rapid succession: each punch perfectly countering the other's. Each collision of fists sending out a mini shockwave as they went on and on until Akiko landed a straight jab on Hanako's face, followed by knocking her to the ground with a downwards kick and leaving her in a crater. Akiko charged up a hadō burasutā and then struck Hanako head on with it: the blue beam sending her further into the ground with enough force to knock her into a large cave deep below the ground. Akiko stopped firing the hadō burasutā and flew down after Hanako, bursting into the cave to be greeted with an elbow to the face, sending her tumbling away. Akiko jumped back onto her feet, quickly resuming her fighting stance. Hanako wiped the blood from her lip and grinned, getting back into her own fighting stance. Akiko smirked back. There was a puddle of water at their feet, it covered the entire cave but wasn't any deeper then their sandals. Both Akiko and Hanako's auras flared up, golden waves twisting around them.

"Let's get serious." Akiko dashed towards Hanako. Hanako chuckled before dashing off to meet Akiko head on.


	49. Multiverse Budokai: 15

Akiko uppercut Hanako, the hit connecting with her chin, sending the yellow-clad ninja flying back and tumbling across the water: resulting in splash after splash. Mid-tumble Hanako regained control of herself and back-flip in time to block Akiko's attempted knee to the face, holding Akiko's right knee back with her right hand before she elbowed Akiko in the face with her left arm and knocked her back. Akiko skidded to a halt and fired off a barrage of ki blasts, all of which Hanako swatted away effortlessly. Hanako teleported to behind Akiko and kicked in the back of the head with a mid-air spin kick: sending Akiko crashing into the cave wall. Akiko burst out of the smoke almost instantly after crashing into the wall and delivered a powerful right hook to Hanako's left cheek, followed up by a flurry of lightning fast punches that battered Hanako backwards, her feet grinding against the ground and wading through the water. Akiko ended her assault and cupped her hands at her right side: charging up a hadō burasutā. Hanako recovered from the last hit just as Akiko was done charging her attack.

"Oh come on..." Hanako muttered just as Akiko thrusted her hands forward. Hanako barely dodged out of the way, just in time to narrowly avoid the blast: leaving behind a brief afterimage as she moved out of the way. Hanako reappeared to Akiko's left and elbowed her in the cheek: sending Akiko flying. Hanako blasted off after Akiko, leaving behind a blazing trail as she caught up to her in the blink of an eye and kicked her in the back of the head before teleporting in front of Akiko and punching her straight in the gut, winding her. Hanako followed up by grabbing Akiko by the hair before constantly kneeing her in the stomach until on the 4th knee she threw Akiko aside: sending her crashing into a large spire and trapping her in its side. Hanako turned to face the stunned Akiko and fired off four ki blasts: each one taking the shape of crescents that dug into the spire and went over Akiko's wrists and ankles, completely trapping her there. Hanako flew over to Akiko as she was held in place. Akiko chuckled weakly as Hanako began to crack her knuckles. Hanako smirked and went in for her first punch, only to be headbutted by Akiko and subsequently sent flying back as her aura flared and destroyed the spire and ki crescents holding her in place. Hanako skidded to a halt as Akiko's aura calmed and the rubble crashed down behind her.

"Should'a done my neck as well." Akiko smirked.

"Humph, I'll keep it in mind." Hanako reassumed her fighting stance. Akiko dashed forward as Hanako readied herself for Akiko's incoming attack.

* * *

"These two are really going at it." Kuriza commented.

"Oh this is tame." Ravage shrugged. "If I hadn't put the no weapons rule in place they'd have been going at it with swords this entire time, until they went Super at the least. They'd be slashing and stabbing each other constantly and they'd still be fine."

"Seriously?" Kuriza raised his left brow.

"Of course, it's standard for us." Shinryu interjected.

"Well, better go see to the other guests..." Ravage stood up and stretched. "You guys want anything whilst I'm up and about?"

"No thanks." Shinryu replied.

"I'm good." Kuriza followed up.

"Alright, enjoy the fight." Ravage smiled before he turned to his left and started walking towards Goku and Sonic.

* * *

Back in the fight, Hanako was smashing Akiko's face into the ground repeatedly before she kicked her rival away: sending her scraping along the cave floor head first. Akiko stumbled back onto her feet just as Hanako reappeared above her, ready to follow-up her previous attack. Akiko spun around in time to grab Hanako's fist and pull her down: slamming her into the ground before kneeing her in the face as she bounced back up and then blasting her away with a ki blast to the gut.

* * *

"These two know some moves." Goku commented as he watched Akiko and Hanako clash.

"Yeah, and they're not holding back on the brutal factor." Sonic folded his arms, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Oh trust me, they are." Ravage spoke up. Sonic and Goku looked over their shoulders to see Ravage sitting a level above them. He gave them a wave and a smirk. "Hi, I'm Ravage. I'm hosting this little get together."

"Hey there." Sonic smiled. "So you're the host? I'd say this is a weird meet-up you got going on but I'm no stranger to multiversal tournaments."

"Ahh yes, Smash." Ravage nodded. "So Goku, Sonic: enjoying your time here?"

"You bet." Goku chuckled. "There's a lot of interesting fighters here, I can't wait to get a shot at them."

"Me too, I haven't got many actual fights in recently... fatherhood comes first you see. That and Eggman is all but retired now... the golden days are gone sadly. Not even any new monsters of the week..." Sonic sighed.

"Fatherhood...?" Ravage scratched his head. "You got a kid now? Wow, got an older Sonic than I thought."

"I'm only 27... wow... time has flown..." Sonic unfolded his arms and gave a look of defeat.

"Hey, we're still young: don't go senile on me yet." Ryuko interjected, Ryuka by her side.

"Hey you're Ryuko Matoi." Ravage noted.

"Yeah. Well, that'd be Ryuko Hedgehog now... don't mind my husband, he's incredibly sensitive." Ryuko chuckled, patting Sonic on the head mockingly.

'Well... what have I stumbled upon? Always something new out there, always something unexpected. I should start expecting this kind of stuff... nothing is impossible after all.' Ravage thought to himself.

"I'm not sensitive." Sonic muttered, looking away and sighing. Goku chuckled to himself.

"Suuure..." Ryuko shuck her head. "You're the host right?" She looked to Ravage.

"Guilty as charged." Ravage shrugged. "I was bored, thought a tournament would help liven things up." He explained. "Plus, it's always nice to meet new beings, and new versions of beings I already know." Ravage continued.

"Oh you've met other versions of us?" Ryuko inquired.

"Of course, more than I can keep track of. But I've never met the little you standing besides you before." Ravage replied, nodding.

"This is our daughter, Ryuka." Sonic introduced little Ryuka to Ravage. Ryuka smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Nice to meet ya." Ryuka spoke up. Ravage smiled back.

"Nice to meet ya kiddo. Having fun?" Ravage responded. Ryuka nodded.

"A ton. There's a lot of really cool fighters here, and I've already had one great fight."

"Good to know you're not disappointed." Ravage chuckled. "You do seem pretty strong, I sense a lot of potential in you."

"Thanks, mister." Ryuka smiled again.

"Hey, I can't sense your power Ravage: are you a god too?" Goku interjected. Ravage looked to Goku.

"Huh?" Ravage scratched his head. "A god? No, I'm not a god at all. I'm just not powered up: I'm at practically 0% power right now." Ravage explained.

"Oh...? Well, do you intend to fight later, Ravage?" Goku inquired. Ravage laughed.

"Of course, some of my favourite fighters are here, and I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this to test my strength again: not going to let you guys hog all the fun." Ravage smirked. Goku smiled.

"Sounds great, I'm excited to see what you can do." Goku replied.

"You might not have to wait long." Ravage shrugged.


	50. Multiverse Budokai: 16

Akiko and Hanako stumbled back onto their feet after knocking one another away with punches to their faces, sending ripples through the cave's small puddle. Akiko chuckled weakly before powering up, her golden aura flaring back up. Hanako smirked and powered up as well, her aura climbing higher and engulfing her once more.

"Don't stay down, do ya?" Akiko clenched her fists and got back into her fighting stance.

"Well... at least we have one thing in common." Hanako remarked. The two kunoichi then smiled at one another. Hanako clenched her fists and went into her own fighting stance. "Ready to end this?"

"All good things must come to an end I suppose." Akiko nodded. Hanako nodded back. She narrowed her eyes.

"Let's go!" Hanako blasted forward at full-speed, the ground where she once stood exploding as she set off and almost instantaneously reached Akiko. Akiko's eyes widened in shock: she taken back by Hanako's speed. Hanako struck Akiko with a powerful right hook, knocking Akiko off balance. She followed up with a left hook, keeping Akiko on the ropes, before she sent her crashing into the cave wall with a kick to the gut. Hanako chuckled as the debris came crashing down upon Akiko. She floated up into the air and prepared to fire off a barrage of ki blasts from both hands.

"Heheh... you have been holding back..." Akiko coughed as the rubble continued to pile up upon her. "Well... time to show you the results of my training." Her eyes flicked open, glowing in the darkness. "AAARRRGHHH!" Akiko powered up to her current form's maximum: blowing away all of the debris with a blast of energy and concussive wave. She blasted straight towards Hanako and delivered a straight kick to her chin: knocking Hanako straight through the ceiling. Akiko flew off after her, catching up effortlessly and punching her in the gut: winding Hanako. Akiko unleashed a rapid flurry of punches upon her rival, knocking her ever upwards and drilling straight through the ground. Mid beatdown Hanako managed to recover and punched Hanako straight in the face, knocking her away, before she blasted off upwards: continuing to the surface with Akiko now in hot pursuit, making her own tunnel alongside Hanako's as the two continued to fly higher and higher. They breached the surface, leaving behind clouds of dirt and smoke as they flew higher and higher. As they continued to fly upwards both Akiko and Hanako looked to one another and grinned. Without warning they flew straight for another, clashing head to head.

* * *

"Their power keeps rising!" Goku exclaimed. Ravage chuckled. "This is great!"

"Now they're actually serious. But not at a 100% yet." Ravage muttered.

* * *

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!" Hanako kept on punching Akiko in the face as they clashed in mid-air only to be countered with an elbow to the face, knocking her back, and then a ki blast to the chest sending her crashing through a spire; the plateau behind it, the lake behind said plateau and then through a group of trees, all whilst Akiko kept up: flying overhead. "Grrgh..." Hanako flipped herself backwards before skidding to a halt on the ground as Akiko closed in, flying inbetween the trees that were left standing. Hanako blasted off to meet Akiko head-on. Akiko went in with a spinning kick, only for Hanako to catch her right foot with her left hand and then slam Akiko into thd ground before teleporting in front of her. With a kick to the teeth Hanako sent Akiko crashing through the rest of the trees. Hanako teleported straight to Akiko and grabbed her left leg whilst she was flying backwards: pulling her back to then punch her in the face and sent her crashing into the ground. Before Hanako could capitalise Akiko pushed herself up and kicked Hanako in the face with both feet: knocking her back a bit before she wrapped her legs around Hanako's neck and then repeatedly punched her in the face before she spun herself and Hanako around in mid-air, letting Hanako go soon after and sending her tumbling off of a cliffside. Akiko cracked her knuckles just as Hanako flew back up from the cliffside and rushed her. Hanako sent forth a volley of ki blasts as she flew high into the sky, each one rushing towards Akiko. Akiko smirked before dashing forward, leaving behind an afterimage. As the ki blasts homed in on Akiko she teleported straight up to Hanako and kneed her in the gut, only to be struck in retaliation with a right hook. The ki blast that was in the lead crashed into the ground as the other four remaining yellow spheres made u-turns and headed straight back to Akiko. Hanako teleported above Akiko and kicked her down towards the water, letting her homing blasts follow after her. Akiko stopped herself just before she hit the surface of the water and looked up to see four ki blasts heading straight for her.

"Heheheh..." Jumping over the first two that reached her, Akiko spun around in mid-air before blasting back towards the cliffside as the four homing blasts joined back up and continued to pursue her: hot on Akiko's trail as she jumped up the cliffside, leaping from outcrop to outcrop. Just as she reached the top and the blasts were moments away from hitting her, Akiko flew straight up towards Hanako: leaving behind a sonic boom that sent the homing blasts flying away in different directions before they exploded.

"Grr..." Hanako grated her teeth before firing off 6 more ki blasts from her left hand. Akiko effortlessly batted each one away with either a punch or a kick, and then hit the last one back to Hanako with an elbow. Hanako destroyed the returned blast with another blast as all of the others exploded around the two. As the smoke cleared Akiko slowly rose up to Hanako's level: the two women face to face as their auras twisted around them. Hanako dashed forward a hit Akiko head-on with a left hook. Akiko's aura flared up as she pressed her cheek against Hanako's fist, maintaining her position, turning her head to face Hanako again. Hanako smiled briefly but then noticed Akiko's left hand at her chest. "Huh?" Akiko formed a fist and quickly struck Hanako with a one-inch punch: winding her and sending a torrent of energy through Hanako's body. Akiko raised her right hand to Hanako's face as she coughed, jerking back from the one-inch punch. With a one-handed hadō burasutā Akiko sent Hanako rocketing away and crashing into a distant mountain: bringing the whole thing down upon Hanako.

"It's been fun Hanako, but I'm going to win this one... time to give everything I've got." Akiko smirked.

* * *

"What? There's more?" Sonic and Goku spoke in tandem.

"One last trump card..." Ravage folded his arms and smiled.

* * *

"I have to go all out for this... exciting." Akiko continued. Beams of light blasted out from the destroyed mountain side as Hanako powered up. Akiko clenched her fists. "No time to waste." Akiko leaned forward, arms at her sides with her fists clenched: aura flaring up.

"ARGH!" Hanako blasted away all of the rubble around her.

"Hmm..." Akiko smiled one last time. The clouds overhead began to swirl around her as she began her ascension. "Grrgh..." She felt the power surge. Hanako narrowed her eyes.

"What is this? Have you really found something to surpass Ryujin's blessing?" Hanako readied herself.

"Arrrrgh..." Akiko's flared up higher then ever. "ARRRRRGHHHH!" Her muscle mass slightly increased as she started to slowly grow in height by a few inches. "ARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

"What the?!" The ground began to shake around Hanako. "What is this?!" Hanako exclaimed.

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Akiko screamed towards the heavens as a beam of light burst from her and travelled skyward: sparks of blue bio-electricity now zapping around her golden aura, which was going crazy.

"It feels like this whole 'planet' is shaking..." Hanako muttered. "Akiko! What is this?!" Hanako shouted up to her rival. "How are you always one step ahead?! How?! This power! It's unlike anything I've ever felt before! It's unreal!" Hanako grated her teeth.

"AAARRRRRGHHHH!" Akiko thrusted her head backwards. "AARRRRRGGGHHHH! ARRRRRGHHHH!" She was actually in pain from this transformation. Her golden hair began to shine brighter than ever and two of the three bangs over her head were now upturned: leaving only one. "AAA-AAAARRRRRGGHHHH! Gah!" Akiko was so close to 100%.

"Akiko! You might tear this entire arena apart!" Hanako took a step back. "How can I never keep up with her...? What does she have that I don't...?" She muttered to herself. "A tad excessive don't you think?!" Hanako shouted back up to Akiko.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Akiko closed her eyes and looked deep inside herself, her life flashing before her eyes as she searched for the will to maintain this power. 'I have to keep it this time...' Akiko thought to herself as her mind raced. Her family. Her friends. They appeared before her as she searched. Akiko's eyes flicked open. "AAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!" One last scream towards the heavens. The beam of light disappeared and her aura began to calm. Akiko lowered her head and sighed as bio-electricity zapped around her.

* * *

"What is this...?" Shinryu unfolded his arms and muttered to himself in amazement at Akiko's ascension.

* * *

"Reminds me of my first time going Hyper years after my first trip to Angel Island... unlike when I was a kid, as a teen I could go all out in that form, unlock its full potential: and boy I felt that power surge." Sonic reminisced.

"Heheh, such dramatic increases in power do put a strain on ya when it's your first time or if you haven't mastered it." Goku followed up.

* * *

Akiko remained in the air as he blazing aura twisted around her and her new bio-electricity zapped here and there. A single bang was all that remained over her forehead: her hair brighter and spikier than ever. She had indeed also gained slightly more muscle mass and grown a couple of inches in height. Hanako was in disbelief at the sight. That power. Was it double the power of Ryujin's blessing? No, it was triple. A 150 times multiplier. This was an 'Ascended Super' form.

"How could any mortal being have such power...? And we're not even close to the strongest here..." Hanako gulped, still in shock and awe. "But still. You really are... something, Akiko." Hanako muttered. She smiled and shuck her head. "But I'll catch up one day." She smirked. "I always do." Akiko looked down to Hanako. She teleported straight to her, appearing directly in front of Hanako instantaneously. Akiko's frown was replaced by a smile.

"I'll hold you to that." She spoke up. Both she and Hanako began to laugh together.

"Alright, knock me out in style. You owe me that much. Don't worry... I can take it." Hanako grinned. Akiko chuckled.

"Sure thing." Akiko held both arms out in front of her, palms forward as Hanako folded her arms. "Super..." She cupped her hands at her right side. Cyan sparks flew around the wild blue energy sphere that appeared between her hands. "Hadō..." The energy sphere grew larger, the sparks surging around Akiko's arms as the ground cracked up around her. Hanako just stood there grinning, arms folded and unmoving.

"Always a spectacle..." Hanako chuckled. Akiko smirked back. Akiko thrusted both arms forward as the ground beneath her exploded.

"Burasutā!"


	51. Multiverse Budokai: 17

As the smoke cleared and the arena powered down, the virtual world fading away, Akiko lowered her arms and eased up. Hanako had been knocked clean out by the blast: reverting to her base form and leaving her 20 feet away from Akiko, laid out on the floor. Akiko cracked her neck from left to right before taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Maybe next time, Hanako." Akiko muttered, reverting from her Ascended Super form to her base form. "Phew..." Akiko rubbed the back of her neck as she powered down and the crowd clapped for her victory. Ravage jumped from the stands and landed beside the unconscious Hanako. "Oh hey Ravage, you finally got here?" Akiko put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah..." The bright yellow skin on Ravage's demonic right arm began to glow. "I was just getting in a last minute bit of exercise in before I came here." A large spectral copy of his demon arm appeared to his right and scooped Hanako up in its hand: mirroring Ravage's actions. "Woke up late so I thought I could do with it."

"Nothing too taxing of course?" Akiko smiled.

"Of course not. I used the, the... oh what was their name... the Justice League. That was them. I ended up wiping out the solar system we fought in as well because I was having too much fun... that got the 'boy scout' worked up..." Ravage chuckled. "Not that it mattered." He smirked.

"I am so glad we get along..." Akiko responded.

"To be fair destroying the solar system wasn't intentional. One stray attack of mine hit their Earth and unfortunately it was like a clusterbomb so you can guess how it all spiralled from there. At the least it stepped things up a bit." Ravage shrugged, transferring energy into Hanako to wake her up.

"You worry me." Akiko muttered.

"Relax, I'm always wide awake and I never go beyond planet busting level when I visit you guys." Ravage laughed as Hanako began to stir.

"That's not as comforting as you think it is." Akiko replied.

"Comforting was never my strong point. Besides that's on your level by now." Ravage shrugged again. He stood Hanako up on her feet as she woke back up, Ravage's yellow spectral arm disappearing as she stirred. "Goku is over there by the way. His match is up next so you best see him now." Ravage pointed behind him with his left arm. Akiko smiled like a kid in a candy shop. She pulled a camera from hammerspace.

"Sweet! I'm gonna get a picture with him, and his autograph." Akiko rushed past Ravage and grabbed Hanako, dragging her along.

"Damn it Akiko! I've not even got close to recovering! Slow down! Oh Ryujin my legs..." Hanako yelled as she was pulled along by her arm. Ravage chuckled and followed them back up to the stands.

* * *

"Well, looks like we can finally have our go." Goku turned to Sonic, smiling as he stretched his arms. Sonic chuckled and cracked his knuckles. Akiko suddenly appeared to Goku's right, a dazed Hanako besides her and a giant smile on her face. "Oh hey. That was a great fight out there." Goku turned to Akiko.

"Th-thank you Goku-sama." Akiko took a half-bow. "Goku-sama, before you have your match may I ask... may I ask for a picture with you? And, and your autograph?" She held her camera up.

"I don't see the harm in it. I don't know why you'd want to though." Goku smiled.

"I grew up watching Dragon Ball Z. You were my hero, Goku-sama. You helped teach me to be strong, to always aspire to get better. I... I kinda dressed up like you for more than a few Halloweens..." Akiko rubbed the back of her head, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Show?" Goku was a little confused. Ravage walked up besides Akiko.

"Better to not question it, you might be weirded out." Ravage interjected.

"Well in any case I'll gladly take a picture with you and sign it for ya." Goku looked back over to Akiko.

"Thank you Goku-sama, you're the best. Ravage you take the picture please." Akiko was absolutely giddy. She passed the camera to Ravage as Goku walked over to her and Hanako moved out of the way, going to sit down. "Oh, could we do the Kamehameha pose?"

"Sure!" Goku smiled. Ravage moved to the front of the two and took a few steps backwards so he could get them both in the shot. Goku stepped behind Akiko as she assumed the kamehameha firing stance, aiming to her left. Goku assumed the same stance.

"Alright... say Kamehameha." Ravage took one last step backwards before lining up the shot properly.

"Kamehameha!"

"And... perfect." Ravage took the shot. "Hmm... maybe I should take up photography some time." He clicked his fingers and a portal opened up yo his right. "Back in a sec." He stepped through it, and as he promised, he was back in the next second with a printed copy of the photo. The portal closed as Ravage handed Akiko the photo and camera.

"Hey, that is a great photo." Goku chuckled. Ravage handed him a pen. Akiko smiled and passed him the photo so he could sign it.

"And... there ya go." Goku finished his signing and passed the photo back to Akiko. He then passed the pen back to Ravage.

"Thank you so much, Goku-sama." Akiko bowed to Goku again.

"Heheh. No problem. You seem like you're pretty strong and a good fighter, keep on training and don't give up on your dreams: whatever they are." Goku bowed to Akiko.

"Yes sir." Akiko nodded and smiled.

"See ya around." Goku gave a thumbs up before using instant transmission to get onto the arena platform. He and Sonic arrived on the platform at the same moment, Sonic having just run down to the platform. They were a good 30 feet away from each other. Goku cracked his knuckles whilst Sonic stretched his legs and arms.

"So we finally get our match? This is going to be great I can already tell." Sonic chuckled, punching the air in front of him.

"Yeah, be sure to come at me with all you've got, Sonic." Goku stretched his legs before jumping back up.

"Virtua-World online. Base forms' power levels altered to an even balance between participating fighters." The computer announced as the platform powered up.

* * *

"How does that thing work?" Hanako inquired, rubbing her head as she was sat down. "It's not like any virtual thing I've ever encountered before. And there seemingly wasn't any bounderies to it."

"I dunno... pocket dimension technology or something... I'm not sure myself, I didn't build it. I can't make anything for shit." Ravage shrugged as he stood behind Hanako.

* * *

"Match commencing in..." Sonic and Goku found themselves on a recreation of Namek. "3..." The two assumed their fighting stances.

* * *

"Go dad!" Both Ryuka and Goten cheered for their fathers.

* * *

"2..." Goku and Sonic grinned, readying themselves. "1..."

* * *

"This'll be fun." Ravage folded his arms.

* * *

"Match start."


	52. Multiverse Budokai: 18

Goku grinned as a white aura engulfed him, the winds created from the flare up blowing the blue grass beneath him back and forth. He then adopted his fighting stance and narrowed his eyes. Sonic chuckled and cracked his neck before going into a super peel-out, kicking up dust and dirt behind him as he ran in place.

"Let's go!" The two blasted off towards one another, Sonic running forward as Goku flew forward. Goku flipped forward and extended his right leg, going in for a flying kick. Sonic smirked and dashed to his right, avoiding Goku's attack effortlessly and reappearing to Goku's left in a nano-second.

"Whoah!" Goku's eyes widened as Sonic reappeared besides him. Sonic extended his left leg and smacked Goku across the face with foot with a spinning kick: sending Goku flying away, tumbling along the grass. Goku recovered and backflipped onto his feet, skidding backwards. Goku looked up to see Sonic stretching his legs. Goku stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Heheh, you are fast." Goku complimented.

"Ehh, nowhere close to real speed in my opinion: just taking things easy ya know?" Sonic shrugged. Goku nodded.

"I get ya. Why go all-out straight off the bat? Have some fun, get to know your opponent." Goku responded. Sonic disappeared from Goku's sight. "Huh?" Goku looked around in confusion. Sonic was standing on the plateau behind Goku. Goku looked behind him but Sonic was already gone.

"I agree." Sonic was in front of Goku once again, now standing just a few feet in front of him. Goku turned his head back around and took a step back as soon as he saw Sonic. "Interesting place. Reminds me a bit of Planet Wisp." Sonic looked around.

"This is Namek. Well a recreation anyways. It's a nice enough planet if a bit plain." Goku replied. Sonic nodded, rubbing his nose. He dashed forward, going in with a right hook. Goku smirked and countered with his own right hook: the two clashing with their fists, sending out a concussive blast that created a small crater around the two. Both Goku and Sonic pulled back their fists, leaving their arms at their sides once again. The two chuckled. "I'm sensing a great power from you now. I can't wait to see you unleash it." Goku smiled.

"Thanks. I'm getting a real good vibe from you as well, you may be the first person to actually push me in a long time besides Shadow and Knuckles." Sonic smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear it. I've trained near enough my entire life to be one of the strongest, if not the strongest, fighters in existence. You're definitely no slouch either, I very much doubt this machine's 'balancing' is really doing anything for us." Goku went in with a kick, extending his left leg. Sonic countered with a kick of his own, his left leg clashing with Goku's own.

"Yeah... I've been saving the world since I was 10. Just 3 years into my gig and I was already taking on a literal god. He came back actually a few years down the line, stronger than ever. Though he was definitely in a better mood that time around. I have to thank him for showing me a level beyond Hyper. I'd be at a bit of a disadvantage later on without the form: unfortunately Shadow already spoiled it earlier when he got too carried away with your buddy. As much as the guy denies it, he's as cocky as me sometimes and likes to show off just as much." Sonic replied. The two backflipped away from one another, standing at opposite ends of the crater. They felt a cool breeze flow past them as they stared down. Goku dashed forward, leaving behind an afterimage. Sonic rushed forward to meet him head on. The two clashed once more in the centre of the crater, grappling with one another with equal force: a standstill. Goku pushed against Sonic and Sonic pushed against Goku, their hands clasped together as they struggled. The ground began to crack up beneath their feet as they struggled on, neither of them letting up: Goku looking down at Sonic and Sonic looking up at Goku. They banged their heads together as the cracks in the ground worsened. "Chaos Spear!" Sonic exclaimed, yellow light shooting out from inbetween his and Goku's hands.

"Chaos what?" Goku raised his left brow. He was suddenly blown back as Sonic unleashed a Chaos Spear from both of his palms. As Goku tumbled backwards out of the crater Sonic blasted forward, reappearing behind Goku effortlessly before he could recover and spindashing into him: sending him flying back in the direction he came and slightly up into the air. Goku managed to regain control of himself just in time to see Sonic raging towards him with a homing attack. Using instant transmission, Goku was able to dodge the attack. Sonic uncurled and landed back on the ground, skidding to a halt. He made a quick 180 degree turn to be greeted with a dropkick to the face from Goku which sent him crashing into a plateau. Goku eased up as he stood back on solid ground, blue grass beneath him waving in the gentle breeze. Sonic walked out of the dust and smoke cloud, brushing a bit of dirt off of his right shoulder as he walked forward: coming to a stop soon after.

"Nice move." Sonic complimented, placing his left hand on his hip. "That teleport of yours actually caught me off guard. Fancy." He followed up.

"Heheh, you are really laid back." Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. I won't lie it's got me in a few tight situations long ago but you learn from your mistakes so..." Sonic disappeared from sighg.

"Huh?" Goku jumped back. Sonic reappeared just in front of him.

"It's not a problem these days." Sonic delivered a straight punch to Goku's gut, winding him. Sonic followed up with a high kick to Goku's chin, knocking him up into the air. Sonic jumped up after him and knocked Goku back down with a dive kick to his chest. Before Goku crashed into the ground he flipped himself around and extended his arms: landing with a hand-stand, backflipping as Sonic landed just in front of him before flying forward a delivering a right hook to Sonic's face. Sonic was sent flying away as Goku skidded to a halt. Sonic recovered mid-flight as he rocketed through the air, fliping around in time to land safely on the side of a spire: jumping off of it immediately afterwards and landing on the ground.

"Kaioken!" Goku exclaimed as a red aura engulfed him, flaring up around him and cracking up the ground he stood upon.

"Looks like the Chaos Boost." Sonic readied himself. "Alright! Let's go! I'll take ya!" He dashed forward. Goku smirked.

"Kaioken! TIMES TEN!" The ground exploded beneath Goku as he powered up and then blasted forward to meet Sonic head on.

* * *

"Go dad! Go dad!" Ryuka jumped up and down, cheering for her father. Ryuko smiled and folded her arms.

* * *

Sonic jumped over Goku's slide kick, kneeing the Saiyan in the face before backflipping away and readying a homing attack. Goku skidded backwards, recovering from the blow before he cupped his hands at his side and charged up a Kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" Goku thrusted his arms forward and hit Sonic head on with his kamehameha, knocking him out of his homing attack. Goku then flew straight through his Kamehameha and struck the stunned Sonic with a gut-punch before sending him flying away with a spinning kick to the face. "Gotta keep this up!" Goku blasted off after Sonic and struck him with a left hook to the right side of his face. "Come on!" Goku began to bombard Sonic with a rapid flurry of punches and kicks, keeping him on the ropes as he pushed Sonic backwards through the air: Goku on the advance. Mid battering Sonic suddenly grabbed both of Goku's fists and banged his knees against Goku's knees to keep his legs back. Goku's eyes widened.

"Pretty good." Sonic smirked. He let go of Goku. "Chaos Warp!" He immediately exclaimed as soon as he let go, disappearing and reappearing behind Goku instantaneously. Goku was sent tumbling through mid-air when Sonic homing attacked him in the back, though he recovered almost immediately and dashed straight back to Sonic as he began to fall. Sonic managed to block Goku's first strike with his left elbow and retaliated with a right hook. He then kneed Goku in the stomach and followed up with a kick to his right side. Goku then blocked Sonic's follow-up punch with his left elbow and uppercutted him in the chin, knocking him higher into the sky. Goku used instant transmission to reappear above Sonic as he began to fall and elbowed him in the face before he grabbed the Mobian's left leg and pulled him back up: spinning him around a few times before letting go and letting Sonic fly off as he charged up another Kamehameha, his kaioken aura fading away.

* * *

"You can do it dad!" Goten cheered on Goku.

* * *

"Ka... me..." Goku charged up his kamehameha, his white aura flaring up around him as he did. Sonic managed to recover and flipped himself around in mid-air.

"Nimbus!" He called out. The yellow cloud dashed into the arena, seemingly appearing out of thin air, stopping beneath Sonic to catch him. Sonic cupped his hands at his right side. "Chaos..."

* * *

"It ain't a weapon so it's allowed." Ravage shrugged. "Only fair that he has a means to fly in his base form."

* * *

"Ha... me..."

"Laaance!" Sonic thrusted his arms forward and shot his blue beam forth.

"HA!" Goku thrusted his arms forward and shot his blue beam forth. Kamehameha wave and Chaos Lance clashed, meeting each other head on.

* * *

"Hmm... the blasts are evenly matched... this part could drag if they decide to play around." Ravage muttered, sitting back and smiling. Gine looked over to the strange 3 foot 3 creature.

"You have an aptitude for deducing battle power. Your ki sense is keen like ours. Most of the others would assume Kakarot had the advantage here from just watching the initial charge up." Gine spoke up. Ravage looked over to the Saiyan, raising his right brow.

"Hmm? Oh hello, I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Gine. You're the host right?" Ravage nodded. "I overhead my son talking with you." Gine continued.

"Wait? You're Goku's mother?" Ravage was taken back a little. Gine nodded.

"Yes, Kakarot is my son."

"But you're on his and Vegeta's level... I thought you would be a typical low class Saiyan." Ravage responded.

"I was born a low class, yes. As was Bardock and Kakarot." Gine replied. "But even a low class can surpass an elite." She chuckled.

"Of course." Ravage chuckled in return. "Limits are meant to be broken. But I'm sensing something different in you particular." Ravage rubbed his chin before scratching the back of his right ear. "And yet there's a calmness emanating from you unlike the typical Saiyan..."

"You could say I'm naturally timid. Though I won't deny I'm slowly growing to like the fighting... well... the 'nicer' fights anyway. Sparring matches and the like. The harder stuff is out of duty and responsibility to do what's right." Gine smiled.

"Not your average Saiyan indeed." Ravage mused.

"Will you be partaking in this tournament?" Gine inquired.

"Most definitely." Ravage chuckled. "I didn't put this together for nothing. I will personally be taking on the top 3 contestants with the largest amounts of wins."

"I was wondering why this tournament wasn't running on knock out rules." Gine replied.

* * *

Goku's Kamehameha and Sonic's Chaos Lance cancelled one another out, the centre of their clash exploding in a wave of energy. As the smoke cleared Goku and Sonic, on his Nimbus, were flying towards one another. Sonic leapt off of his Nimbus and went in for a homing attack as Goku flew upwards and flipped forwards, going in with a dive kick. The two met each other head-on. The two immediately flipped backwards after their initial clash, the Nimbus catching Sonic as Goku came to a stop in mid-air. Both Goku and Sonic used instant transmission and Chaos Warp respectively, appearing directly in front of one another to engage in a rapid-fire fisticuffs clash: the two perfectly countering one another with their lightning fast punches and kicks, dodging those they weren't able to counter, as they descended to the ground below. With one last spinning kick from both, Goku and Sonic backflipped away from each other and skidded backwards along the blue grass of Namek.

"Surprised you could keep up there." Sonic smirked, easing up. Goku eased up as well.

"Thanks. Let's take things to the next level though, I wanna get things rolling." Goku's aura flared up around him. Sonic stretched his legs and chuckled.

"Thought you'd never ask." The 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared around him, circling him slowly. They began to pick up speed whilst Goku's aura grew more intense. Goku's hair and Sonic's quills began to shift upwards as Sonic's fur flashed between blue znd gold as Goku's hair flashed between black and gold. Goku's eyes turned green whilst Sonic's turned red. Flashes of light engulfed the two opponents and when they faded away Goku and Sonic had fully transformed. Goku was in his Super Saiyan form and Sonic was in his Super Stage 1 form, his quills in the same position as Shadow's quills. Both Goku and Sonic grinned as their golden auras twisted around them.

"Haargh!" Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 2, blue bio-electricity now zapping around him as hair became spikier.

"Arrrgh!" Sonic entered Super Stage 2, all of his head quills now upturned as blue bio-electricity began to zap around him as well. Their auras were now also more intense.

"Not bad." Goku complimented as the two drifted up into the sky.

"Thanks. Gold ain't bad on us hey?" Sonic rubbed his nose.

"Heheh, that it ain't." Goku chuckled. They narrowed their eyes and grinned. Both Goku and Sonic clenched their fists and got back into fighting stances: auras flaring up one last time.


End file.
